Leigon Of Doom
by AnastaziaLillian
Summary: Immediately following Ganondorf's resurrection, he and his daughter/apprentice, are shanghaied into joining an elite group of villains led by Master Hand, known as the Legion of Doom. Working in the shadows and manipulating the plot of "Supspace Emissary". However, Cia (Ganons former student), shows up to exact revenge on her ex-boss and his daughter for her abandonment in Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1 - Ganondorf

Anastazia Lillian, is my OC and is Ganondorf's adopted daughter, who is raised to be his apprentice and a force to be reckoned with when people know and fear her as the fabled "Duchess of Darkness", anyways, following his resurrection in Twilight Princess, Ganon and his daughter (adopted) are shanghaied into becoming the commanding Officers and leaders of the Subspace Army. They are a duo who do not care for the others, known as Smashers, along with their own accomplices, known as Bowser and Wario, (find out about that ordeal in Chapter 5), also the inclusion of Cia, from Hyrule Warriors later on, anyways...Here is Legion of Doom!

(I do not own Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda, or the characters, except Anastazia)

ENJOY!

* * *

Legion of Doom

Chapter 1

(Ganondorf P.O.V)

"You got this right?" Anastazia said as she stepped behind me, after a large hand came barging through the castle throne room. I looked at her in disbelief. It had only been an hour since I was resurrected and returned from the horrid land of Twilight. I returned to my full power and was reacquainted with my apprentice, also known as my adopted daughter, Anastazia. The girl I had adopted when she was five years old, and raised her like my own, but trained her to become my apprentice with powers of her own and how to not die in battle easily. Either way, she could cause death in an instant, well mixed with her anger issues, bipolar and megalomania. She was _NOT _perfect. She would never be perfect. Her face held battle scars, especially the one that I had caused intentionally. That scar ran diagonally from the top of her forehead, through her left eye and ended at her jaw line. Horrifying as it was, she hid it from me with her blonde hair that was streaked with crimson that matched my hair-color. Anastazia was a girl who could care less for appearance and spend most of her time thinking about how she would kill her next victim. I had taught her that, personally. Anyways, she had been trapped in Hyrule Castle by Zant, after he revealed to have used her. I had talked with her, but some would have called it tormenting, and had caused her to break her arm and wrist. So, she didn't like me right now. Though, that changed when we were suddenly approached by a large white hand who just barged in and wanted to ask us a question.

"Lower your sword! I am Master Hand, and I have a question to ask."

Ana stepped in front of me with her broken arm in a make-shift sling that had once been her cloak. I attempted to pull her back, but all she did was brush my arm away and stare at the hand.

"Master Hand? What kind of name is that?!" she said laughing.

The hand went up to her. "Hm, so you are Anastazia? I thought you would have been more-"

"MORE WHAT!?"

"More appealing to the eye."

Ana gasped and her unbroken hand clenched into a fist, which surrounded in a black and purple aura that represented her anger in magic form. I crossed my arms and smirked menacingly, because of how well Anastazia was going to deal with the Hand. She formed a sphere and was prepared to throw it, but was stopped suddenly.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, O' Duchess."

Ana was known as the Duchess of Darkness to a few Hylians, due to having this name growing up. The Duchess was fabled now, but feared. Due to her being asleep in the Twilight Realm for 98 years, everyone who knew who she was had died but passed the tales on about her and her cruelty. She lowered her hand a little. "And why should I?"

"You see I am recruiting certain people for a group called The Legion of Doom. We have a goal to completely submerge the World of Trophies into Subspace. The groups' top ranking members are required to work in the shadows and cause uncertain hell in the world."

Ana stepped back to where I was. "Is he serious?" She whispered.

"How would I know! It's a talking hand!"

"You do know I can hear you right? And I am serious. Now, what do you say, Ganondorf? You can become a top ranking member and murder who ever you want, freely."

I looked at Ana then at Master Hand. "Yeah, I get that part, but what about Anastazia?"

He chuckled. "WHAT? You want me to recruit her!? Oh, please. I can't be degraded for having a blonde in the Legion. I already have to deal with two imbeciles and I don't need a whore as well. Ganon, you are the only one here that is decent of recruiting."

I glared at the hand. "D-did you just call her a whore?"

The hand floated around. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I can't believe you haven't told her the truth. She's not smart, she's a whore, I mean look at her!"

I glanced over at Ana. Her amber eyes were cold as nitrogen, hand clenched in anger, and a face that held not only hatred but sadness. She was not anything Master Hand had called her.

"I'm not a whore! Yes I'm blonde, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, a whore, or useless. I can change my hair color if I want. You want red? I can give you red, and I would still be me. Meaning, stop trying to stereotype me. I can kill you with a slip of the hand, you want to see? Because I-"

"ANASTAZIA! I yelled, trying to stop her before she was crushed my the giant hand due to her sass that she had always had. "Shut it!"

She turned her head and exhaled through her nose. "Fine!"

"Wow, must have been a real pain to raise a blonde with no beauty, or is that scar the proof of how much a pain you are, because he gave it to you. See? There is proof!"

My eye began to twitch as rage began to seep into my brain. I gave the sword I held to Ana, which nearly gave her another cut, and furiously walked up to the Hand who told lies. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Ha! I don't think you should hurt me, because without me in charge, you won't be able to kill your nemesis."

"And who do you think that is?"

"Link." I heard Ana say softly. "He must be in the World of Trophies. Should you join that team, then you would be able to kill him! Once and for all!"

"Man, unattractive AND bipolar? You have quite the-"

Suddenly, Master Hand was blown backwards and slammed against the wall, causing the ceiling to gain new cracks. I walked over to where she was. Ana was sporting an angry face and was breathing heavily. I put my arm around her, to which she looked at me and sighed.

"Well, you do know how to control your anger now." I told her. She nodded and ran her non-broken hand through her hair.

"I learned that the hard way, surly you would've known"

"I do know, Ana. How many times have you attempted to take your anger out on me, only to be hurt back?"

She looked at her shoes. "Um...let's not talk about that."

Master Hand managed to get up and shake off any dust that was on him. "You two! Come with me! NOW!" He shouted as he regained his strength and began to float out of the throne room, while Ana and I exchanged looks of confusion.

"Why should we?" I asked.

"Just follow me!"

We wandered close behind, and Ana had asked me how he got here. I thought _portals,_ but all I said was _magic_.

"You are so helpful!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know."

"Well, I'll find out myself! Mr. Hand! How did you get here is there's a barrier?"

Master Hand turned to face us. "Portals! Duh!"

I hit her broken arm. "Told you."

Ana clutched her now sore spot. "OW! You told me nothing! All you said was magic!"

"Well that was the first thing that came to my mind, Ana!"

"No it wasn't, and you know it!"

"STOP BICKERING! God, you two are so annoying!"

Anastazia stepped in front of me, once again. "Okay, you do not call me or Ganondorf annoying. I haven't been able to argue with him for 98 years! So you just need to lay off!"

"Haha, you said Lays." I said to myself. "Oh, that reminds me." I then conjured up a bag of potato chips. She turned slowly with bent fingers and glared at me with a '_shut up or I will kill you_' face. I just grinned, and held out the bag. "You want some?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY POTATO CHIPS, DAMMIT! I'm trying to do something right now."

"Hm. Fine." I decided to intentionally anger her, just to test if she really does know how to control her emotions, despite all her mental issues.

"Hand, let me be the-" she stopped when I crunched on the potato chips loudly on purpose. It was only seconds before she went all _Anastazia_ on this hand. "You should-" I added more noises. Yet, instead of being her with her anger issues, she walked over with a stern grin and then flipped the Lays out of my hand. I watched as the bag fell to the ground, my happiness going with it.

"W-what? Y-you killed them!"

"Yes! Yes I did, now grow up!" Ana exclaimed. The hand then began to laugh to himself, while we just stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just you two are arguing over potato chips! Hilarious! Annoying, but hilarious! Come forth!" He then caused a portal to appear and floated through it, followed by us. I held a very depressed look on my face.

"Sorry, but it had to be done." She admitted."

"You killed the Lays! What kind of sick and twisted person would do that?"

"Me. That's who."

"AND WE'RE HERE!" The hand announced as we appeared in a desert like land. The heat was deathly. Wind whipped around us, making sand go into our eyes. This place reminded me of my home. Master Hand led us into cave that was not _really_ a cave, but rather a hideout.

"I'M BACK BITCHES!" He exclaimed as he floated in. "and I brought visitors! Bower, stop rocking in the corner and clean up! Wario, pull your shirt down there's a girl here!"

We stepped inside and I was repulsed by the two others. Bower was a turtle-like creäture with horns and red hair. He was known as the Koopa King. Wario, however, looked like he was a delinquent for life. He was fat, short, and wore yellow. Not right. His eye caught the sight of Ana, which caused him to walk up to her.

"EW! Why bring her here! You're going to regret this, boss. I mean look at her! She's blonde! I bet she's a whore as well."

I felt Ana clutch my arm and added pressure due to anger. "Ana, why are you clinging on to me?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes could pierce deep into your soul, if you had one or not. They were a bit misty for some reason. "Don't look at me like that! You know I hate it."

"Oh, is the little princess sensitive to the truth? Does daddy need to make everything feel-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ana yelled as she threw Wario against the wall with her powers. I laughed to myself.

"Nice one."

"I try." she said fluffing her hair with her good hand.

"Now, boys, this is Ganondorf and his daughter-"

"ADOPTED." Ana informed through coughing.

"Sorry, adopted daughter, Anastazia, now she may not be of genuine-"

She poked my shoulder. "What is he talking about?"

"I have no idea. Oh look, he's coming back. I'll-"

"No, I got this. You stay here. Come on, Mr. Fat Man." Ana then grabbed Wario by his bulging neck and dragged him outside. I couldn't help but smile. She handled things like that her own way. The _Anastazia Way_. I turned my head back to the disembodied hand who was ranting about Anastazia being a blonde and is not smart.

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" I yelled, which caused the hand to stop talking.

"Fine, now. Welcome to the Legion of Doom, where we will make lives hell. The people who are here for the summer battle camp are called Smashers. They are all from different lands and tend to team up with each other for certain things. I have inventions for you all on how to get rid of these people so they don't mess up our plans. They are called Dark Canons, which are a cannon that shoots a bolt of energy at someone and turns them into a trophy, or a frozen state. The Isle of Ancients is now under my command for them to be making Subspace Bombs and the head Robot will deploy them given our directions. Bowser, you and Wario will head out on my command, while Ganondorf, you are to work secretly, also take this piece of paper, it has the beginning of the plan on it."

"And Anastazia?" I asked while taking the flier for something.

"I don't care what she does. She can die for all I care."

I took a deep breath and clenched my fist. "Okay, you've really gone past the line, Hand!" I rushed forward, drew my sword, and in an unprepared attack, I sliced Master Hand's thumb clean off of him. Blood poured from the spot, which caused a river of crimson to flow on the ground. Bowser whimpered due to seeing his boss in pain. The hand screamed like a possessed girl and I turned away, a smirk painted on my face. I ran into Ana, who had a cut on her lip.

"Damn, Fat Man. What happened?" She asked dabbing at the swollen spot. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, Anastazia. Soon, we'll have our own way. We'll be able to take over this Legion for ourselves. Everyone under our command."

"Where are we going?"

"A hideout. And, we are going to be there-" Ana and I were then transported to a similar cave hideout like we were just in. Control panels, monitors on both sides of the frigid cave like room. No heat what-so-ever. There was a few kitchen islands in the middle, filled with buttons, keyboards, and panels. "Now!"

"Well, thanks for the memo! So, what am I supposed to do, O' boss?" she said wandering. "And why did I hear a deafening scream coming from inside the hideout while I was beating up Wario?"

I looked at the sword and saw that it still had some blood on it. I wiped it off. "Oh, just a little _revenge_, he took it too far, so I gave him what he deserved."

"You killed him! Please tell me you did!" Ana asked excitedly, while jumping up and down.

"No, he's not dead. Just thumb-less."

She stopped and her face went blank. "You didn't kill him! Why!"

"Ana, how do you kill a hand? IT'S ALREADY DISEMBODIED!"

She walked up to me and slapped me in the face, with her broken hand. "Oh god! Why did I do that! HOLY...SOCK MONKEYS!"

"Wait, what? Ana, give me your arm."

She began staggering around the room clutching her arm. Swearing loudly and would not stop. I ended up having to pick her up and set her on the counter to make her stop freaking out.

"Okay. Don't do that again!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't slap me in the face."

She glared at me but all I did was shake my head. "What are you going to do to my arm?"

"I will fix it!"

She laughed enthusiastically. "Ha, I doubt that. You can't fix a broken bone-"

Next thing she knew was having her arm be hit against the counter. Ana made no sound, she just stared at me, her eyes filled in pain. What she didn't know is that I had fixed her arm easily. I mean broken arms, hands, and wrists were easy to fix. All you had to do was hit the area with a blunt force! Sure it hurt, but it always works. "Did it work?" I asked.

"Does it look like it worked?!" She yelled. "YOU MADE IT WORSE!"

"Well show a little emotion when something happens, so I know that it didn't work!"

"Well, sorry but I was in TOO MUCH DAMN PAIN TO SHOW EMOTION!"

"Hm, fine then. Hit me."

"Evil daddy who made my arm in more pain say what?"

"You heard me. Hit me with your 'broken arm'."

She smirked. "HAPPY TO!" Ana then swung her arm but like always I caught it right before she made contact. She looked like she was waiting for intense and searing pain, but she was surprised that it never happened. Ana looked at me, confused. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ARM!" She yelled. I released her wrist and leaned against the wall.

"I told you, Ana. I fixed it."

In a strange twist, she didn't argue, and all she did was get off of the counter and sat on the ground. I looked at her, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing!?" she responded. "I'm sure as hell that I'm not breaking my arm again."

I sat down next to her. "Of course you aren't. An I'm sure as hell that I'm not going to possess your brain again. I learned that the hard way."

"Why say that?"

"Well, one, it takes a bunch of energy to do so, and two, I broke your arm, wrist, and hand all at the same time along with giving you splitting headaches."

"Yeah, those were far worse than the broken bones."

I smiled and set a hand on her forehead then shoved her head to the side, which made her hit the back of the wall.

"OW! God! You have no sense of pain, now do you!?"

"Well, I never had to. I was the one who always won and caused the pain purposely."

"ANYWAYS," she said rubbing the back of her head where a new bruise was soon going to be formed. "why do we have to be here and when do we start this whole Subspace thing?"

"Well, Master Hand really doesn't like you, because you are a girl, you're blonde, and hates the fact that I have someone following me."

"I hate him too! But, you don't hate me right?"

I looked over at her and pulled her close to me. "I don't hate you, Ana. Sure you may be a pain, reckless, almost killed me multiple times, nearly killed yourself, murdered all the plants in the castle, but I don't hate you."

"Sorry about the plants."

"Anastazia? I was joking about the plants."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed. "Why did you have to leave me with Zant?"

"I gave Zant a portion of my power and left him a task, well two tasks so to say. The first was to combine shadow and light to create darkness and take over the Kingdom of Hyrule for when I would return. The other task was for him to watch over you, once you woke up from your sleep. I didn't realize how much of an idiot I was to leave you in the care of Zant."

"You are such an idiot."

"Yeah, I deserve that."

She smiled. "Yes, yes you do."

Anastazia had once been an orphan with no one that loved her, that was until I had found her. She stood up to King Bublin the 2nd, when she was only five years old. I adopted her and made her my apprentice. She was happy for the most part. I may have been cruel and unforgiving until she was 10, but she learned that way. Either way, I could never hate this girl. She had made her way into my heart, given I didn't even have one. "Ana?" I said to her. "You know what to do right?"

She lifted her head. "No..."

"You can't stay here with me."

"Wait, what?"

"I want you to follow anyone who begins to pick up what is happening. It's destined that a group of people, heroes if you will, are going to try to stop us. There is a scheduled battle between this Mario Guy and someone named Kirby, at a place called Midair Stadium soon. Master Hand says the plan will begin once they have acquired a certain ship. You will know when it begins when the sky becomes blood-red and rains down bugs."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, BUGS!" She exclaimed. "You know I hate bugs!

"Oh, yeah. Anyways, you have to get over that."

"But, how do you know all of this?"

"Master Hand gave me the flier for the battle with the plan on the back, see?" I handed her the paper, to which her eyes immediately widened.

"What's this?" She asked pointing to something in the background. It was two shadowed figures.

"People?"

"No! Read what it says!"

"Special guests. Princesses Peach and..." I stopped when I saw the other name. "ZELDA! What? How!?"

"Apparently, she got her soul back. Now she's here with this Peach"

"So, Zelda AND Link are here? Oh come on! One day! ONE FUCKING DAY, ANA!"

"Huh?"

"I've been back for one day, and this shit happens!" I yelled getting up. "What am I supposed to do now!"

Ana got to her feet. "Well, I can kill them?"

I slammed my fist down on the island, which most likely damaged millions of dollars in equipment. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! We need a different type of approach to these people."

She wandered around touching the buttons on the monitors and control panels. "Well, why don't I roam around, follow the people, cause uncertain hell, and report the findings to you."

"That might work better than killing them without finding out their intentions. But, on one condition. I don't want you being seen by ANYONE!"

She nodded. "Will do. Now, when does this battle start?"

I looked at the piece of paper. "Uh. In five minutes!" I then sent her to the stadium in the air, while I sat down in the roller chair and began monitoring everything that went on in the world.

* * *

So...There is Chapter 1 of my new story! Chapter 2 will officially begin the plot line of Subspace Emissary. Meaning we are introduced to many characters! Thanks for reading and I hope to have Chapter 2 up soon!


	2. Chapter 2 - Anastazia

And so we begin with the actual plot line of Subspace Emissary! It starts with Anastazia going to Midair Stadium to 'watch' the battle between Mario and Kirby...and well you know the rest...With out further ado... Chapter 2

* * *

(Anastazia's P.O.V)

"REALLY!" I said to myself in response to Ganondorf's sudden transportation. As I regained my balance I took notice of how high up we were and how packed this one area was.

"AND HERE COMES OUR TWO SPECIAL GUESTS! Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom!" The announcer yelled as a woman in a pink dress and blonde hair came walking out. She wore a small gold crown on her hair. Hands and arms were covered in long white silk gloves and wore a few rings. She looked like how a princess would look like in a story book. She blew kisses and the crowd went wild. I, however, rolled my eyes and waited for the other one.

"AND ALL THE WAY FROM HYRULE! THE ONE AND ONLY..PRINCESS ZELDA!"

My teeth were clenched as she walked out, all perfect and alive.

"And here comes our two fighters of the hour!" On this side we have Kirby! A ball of well who knows whose appetite consists of ANYTHING! He hales from Dream World like his rival Meta Knight!"

A pink ball came bouncing in and yelled to the crowd. "HEYYYYY Guys! Where is this Mario? Did he go home already?"

The crowd laughed.

"Pompous jerk." I grumbled.

"Oh look who it is! The world-famous plumber turned hero, haling from the Mushroom world...Mr. Mario!"

Mario looked like he was the owner of a pizza shop in Italy who ate way to many of his own pizzas. He looked like Wario. Wow, similar name, similar looks...awkward.

"Mama Mia! Its-a Kirby! Are we doing this?"

"Well, duhhhhhhhh, it's for charity remember." Kirby responded.

"UGH! They are good people." I groaned as I sat in the shadows watching this 'friendly' battle.

The battle was FINALLY over when Kirby turned Mario into a trophy, which I guess that symbolized defeat? Kirby touched the stand of Mario's trophy and instantly revived the red and blue Italian. The shook hands and the crowd cheered in response. Although, that excitement faded quickly when the sky became a blood red. A large ship floated through the sky above the stadium. Suddenly, a cloaked figure with robotic eyes floated down with what I'm guessing is a subspace bomb. I smirked. This was it, the plan was finally in action. Two robots plugged their arms in the sides of the bomb causing it to open and showed a time of 3 minutes. Mario, Zelda, Peach, and Kirby started to freak out.

"I got it! They won't get away-" Mario shouted as he ran up to the bomb, but I shot a cannonball at him. Making the hero fly out of the stadium and into he sky.

"NAILED IT!" I shouted and hoped no one heard that.

"MARIO! WHY THE HELL DID YO-"

"KIRBY! Save us!" Zelda screamed. Both princesses were trapped in cages that were being held by a giant Venus fly trap, like creature called Petey piranha. He yelled at Kirby.

"Holy Shit." He breathed. The evil facial expression remained on my face as I watched the puff-ball fight to save the two princesses who were both perfectly capable of saving themselves.

"This is boring!" I complained. It was true, Kirby vs. 2 cages, was basically a never-ending battle now. Kirby would land a hit but Petey would throw two hits back with the cages. He was working hard to save both princesses. I then got an idea to make this fight interesting.

"Hmm. Instead of saving both Royal bitches, you will save one! Ahaha!" I said under my breath while basically cursing Kirby. A sudden explosion of the plant made me smirk in delight. Kirby ended up saving Peach. Good choice.

"I'M A PIRATE, BITCHES! Look at this giant gun!" I heard the annoying voice of Wario say as he appeared from the sky with a large cannon.

"Oh shit! It's the invasion of the pirates! What am I going to do?" Kirby told Wario sarcastically. "Here! Take her!" He threw himself behind the princess.

"Coward...oh looks like you missed one!" Warios eyes darted to where the explosion was. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Zelda on the ground with her foot caught under the cage. I giggled at the sight.

"Kirby you stupid thing!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, Zelda!"

"SORRY?! Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Enough." Wario then charged up the canon and released a blast of dark energy in the shape of an arrow that pierced Zelda and turned her into a trophy.

"DAYYYUM!" Peach and Kirby said together. Wario cackled as he took Zeldas trophy.

"You...all...should...be...WARNED! HAHAHA!"

"Well, he's cool." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a familiar figure. Giant mask, long robes, crazy voice.

"ZANT!" I breathed. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my god told me I might find you here."

"Kirby! We have to get her back!" Peach yelled. I saw that the two were running and left on a star.

"What-" Zant said. I grabbed his arm and transported out of this stadium before we were killed.

We landed in a dark damp jungle.

"Oh...gods. Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, but I was saving your life. And, what happened-"

"Look at that! It's a giant man with no face! OMG HE'S SO...SLENDER!" Zant pointed to someone in the forest. He was just standing there.

"Hello!" He said walking towards us. He had something raised above his head. I dashed behind the Usurper King.

"What are you doing?!" Zant asked.

"He's got a knife! Run away!" We ran away from Slenderman, but then I heard him sniffle even though he had no nose.

"I- I have cake. No one loves me."

I walked back, and saw that he REALLY did have cake. "You okay?"

"Want some cake?" He held a giant sheet cake in his long arms that was a very odd color. It was like a fleshy color with red accents.

"Wh-what kind of cake is that?" I asked him trying to hold back my vomit.

"Human."

"YOU LIKE HUMAN FLAVOR CAKE TOO?!" Zant exclaimed as he appeared next to me.

"Yeah, but no one likes it. But, you like that flavor?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Whats your favorite color, Mask guy?"

"Red...the color of blood..warm tasty blood."

" .GOD. ME TOO!"

"We are like already best friends! Want to go hangout and eat this cake?"

Zant looked at me and removed his helmet. "Sorry, Anastazia, but I'm going to go hangout with my new BFF!"

Slenderman looked at me and bent down to my level. "I have a BFF!"

I put my hand on the mans shoulder. "Congratulations, you have a lunatic for a friend. I think you would be perfect friends with him."

"I KNOW RIGHT! You aren't mad that I'm taking your boyfriend-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. HOLD UP, SLENDERMAN. This man is not my boyfriend, nor is he my friend. Take him. Keep him. I don't want him any longer."

"Ana, that-that's-"

"I know, Zant."

"THAT'S THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME!"

"Wow...that's depressing." I responded. "But, whatever, Ganondorf sent me on a mission and it's my job to complete it. So...goodbye Zant." I left him with his new psychotic friend as they ate the human flavored cake. Anyways, I began walking through the jungle, aimlessly.

"DAMN THINGS! GET OUT OF MY WAY! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S DK DINNER TIME?" I heard a loud booming voice say. I turned suddenly to see a large ape rushing out of the western end of the Jungle. He was wearing a tie. Hmm. _Classy_. He roared in anger. "Give me back my fucking bananas you whores!"

I peered down at the ledge where I was to see what he was yelling at. A cart carrying a huge load of bananas was seen driving around with a turtle thing controlling it. The cart shot 3 or 4 Bullet Bills (A type of bullet with a face on it) at the ape. Instead of him killing them with his muscular arms., he just stood there with an attack ready face.

"The names Kong! Diddy Kong, motha-fukas!" A smaller ape said a they came dashing out of the jungle and shot himself off of DKs' back. He fired 2 peanut at the bullets. Peanuts? What the hell is wrong with this world? They were instantly shot down while the third was killed within seconds.

"Lets go get our damn bananas, yo."DK told Diddy. They jumped off the cliff. I ran to see where they went or if they died 'tragically'. The two monkeys ran off to find the cart, while I sat on the edge of the cliff and sighed.

"Is this my only joy in life?" I said. "Chasing peanut shooting monkeys and apes with ties?"

"Is that what you want it to be?" Someone replied. I leaned my head back to see Ganondorf staring down at me. "What are you doing? I thought I told you to follow them."

"Sorry, but they-"

"Got away? No, they aren't going to be chasing bananas forever, Ana. I sent Bowser to turn them into trophies when they stopped." He said sitting down next to me.

"Why did you send Zant here?" I asked him.

"What? Zant's here?"

"Oh don't play coy with me. He told me you told him that he would find me at Midair Stadium."

"Ana, I never sent Zant anywhere. I didn't even know he was here."

"Well, he's here, in this world."

"Then, I need to find him. I want my powers back. The ones I gave him, that he abused." Ganon yelled as he began to get up, but I stopped him.

"There's no use. He went off with some guy named Slenderman. Apparently, they went to go share a Human flavored cake."

He shuddered. "That was one reason I really wanted to get out of that realm with him. He kept asking me if I wanted a slice of Human cake."

"Well, did you tell him that you were a giant floating head and you can't eat anything?" I asked him.

"Of course I told him that. But, do you- never mind. How's your arm?"

"Oh, the one you karate chopped the shit out of? Bruised and yet not broken."

"Sorry, that I put a bit of pressure on it."

"It's fine, as long as its healed. I don't want to break it again. I can't stand wearing braces for anything."

I heard him laugh. "So, I'm guessing that the braces you had on your teeth were hell?"

I slapped his shoulder. "NO SHIT! They were painful."

"Well, that pain paid off then, didn't it? You have straight teeth now."

"I did bite the dentist as soon as I got them off. Made him bleed a lot. So, yes?"

"I didn't know you did that."

I stretched out my arms and nearly smacked him in the face. "Yeah, I do a bunch of evil things that I don't tell you."

"Oh, really like what?"

"Well, killed the mayor of Hyrule when you were visiting your hometown that one time."

He got up and crossed his arms. "Ha, no you didn't."

I got to my feet. "Yes I did."

"Why?"

"He was trying to tell me what to do."

He smirked. "You really don't like people telling you want to do, don't you?"

I wandered around and picked a berry off of a tree and ate it. "The hell I- OH GOD! THIS TASTES LIKE SHIT!" I exclaimed as I spit the piece of fruit out of my mouth. I head Ganondorf laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny, don't you?"

He nodded. "I could have told you that those berries were awful."

"AND YOU CHOSE NOT TOO, WHY?" I yelled trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction."

"You are an asshole."

"Well, you are a bitch."

"Asshole!"

"BITCH!"

"This conversation has no point whatsoever!"

"I KNOW!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE HAVING IT?!"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW!"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Now whats so funny?" he asked. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck In a sudden burst of affection, that I never experienced. "Ana? What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug, duh." I let him go, and he stared at me.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, no matter how much you and I may insult one another, we could never hate each other. Is that true, or not?"

"Well, I guess that's true."

"Then calm down. Now, why are you here? I never did ask you that."

"Oh, I came here to give you this. It's so, that we can all communicate with each other. For directions and whatnot." He gave me a Blue tooth earpiece.

"Okay? Can't we just-"

"NO! This is my way, and we're going with my plan!" He exclaimed. I took the earpiece and set it around my right earlobe.

"You, don't need to freak out." I told him as I was adjusting it.

"You're right, Ana. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You don't need to say 'sorry' for everything, you know."

He smiled. "So, what's my next-"

"MARIO! HE'S OVER THERE!" A voice yelled. I looked up to see an angel flying through the sky while Mario held onto the angel's arm. Once the flew past us, I looked at Ganon, who had the same facial expression as I did.

"Did- did you just see that" He asked. I nodded. "W-why don't you follow them."

"I think it would be best to do that. I have to go back to the hideout."

"I'll try to make their journey hell."

"Aww...you don't know how proud I am to hear you say that." He ask hugging me. I was being squished against his heavily armored chest so, it kind of was painful. "I've raised you so well."

"Let me go!" I said.

"Oh, sorry." He released me from his embrace causing me to gasp for air.

"Don't do that. Again." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Well, fine then! I'll be off."

"Right. You do that."

Ganon then left, leaving me to deal with those two boys. I jumped off of the ledge and began making my way out of the jungle and trying to find those two.

I eventually found them running towards the Ancient Minister, aka the cloaked figure with the bombs.

"IT WOULD BE EASIER IF HE WOULD STOP MOVING!" The angel said as he was shooting arrows at the robot.

"Not shit, Sherlock! How long did it take for you to figure that one out, Pit?" Mario asked as he jumped and attempted to grab the robot, but failed.

"THANK YOU!" Pit, the angel, then used Mario's head as a step farther to get to the Minister, but failed.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You can't get me!" the robot cackled as he left the two,

"Mario, sorry about that." Pit told Mario as he helped him up. Pit had white angel wings, brown hair, and wore a wreath of golden leaves on his head. He must work for an Angel Defense Force or something.

"It's alright Pit. But he's fast."

"Let's go, who knows what else he's planning."

The two heroes then began running in the direction the Ancient Minister zoomed off too.

Once they were gone, I began walking around the area that I was in, which was a plain. Suddenly, I fell to the ground due to a loud high-pitched sound that sliced through my eardrum.

"ANASTAZIA!" It was Ganondorf. Once I was able to get up and regain my hearing.

"What? What would you possibly want!?" I responded in an angry voice.

"What did I do?"

"That screaming sound that nearly killed my ears, dammit!"

"Well, soorrryy."

"What do you want?"

"Apparently Wario captured Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong was thrown into the sky. Zelda was also captured, to my delight."

"Yay?"

"Oh, don't sound anymore caring, I can't stand it."

"This is no time to be sarcastic, Ganondorf. Where do I go next?"

"Ummmm...There is movement of someone near the lake that happens to be close to you."

"Well, I guess that's where I go."

"Wait, before you go, do you know what happened to my Lays?"

I rolled my eyes and cut off the call, then began running into the plain in the same direction as Mario and Pit. Maybe they would come across a lake.

* * *

So, Chapter 2...done! I hope you enjoyed my inclusion of Zant and Slenderman, Next chapter continues the plot line as we have the introduction of Fox, Lucas, Ness, Red (Pokémon Trainer), and possibly Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Anastazia

And so we continue with chapter 3 and the introduction of Fox, Lucas, and Ness! Last chapter, We were introduced to the beginning characters! Mario, Kirby, Peach, Zelda, Diddy, DK, and Pit! Along with some guest appearances by Zant and Slenderman! So, Zelda was turned into a trophy while Kirby escaped with Peach! Mario and Pit formed a team and Diddy was tossed off somewhere. Anastazia gets to the lake where Diddy is seen walking, but...and we begin Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

(Anastazia's P.O.V)

I FINALLY got to a lake, but never did find Mario and Pit. I sighed in relief that I reached a stopping point, but I realized that it was getting dark and I was getting tired. Today had been a long ass day. I mean, I was abandoned by Zant in Hyrule, Ganondorf came back, we were both recruited for this team thing, watched a battle of non-epic proportions, Zant and Slenderman became friends, and now I'm wandering aimlessly in this god forsaken land. The sky was getting dark, so I transported back to the hideout where Ganondorf was. I took off my earpiece and set it on the control panel turned counter. He didn't even notice I was here. I ran a hand through my hair and took off my shoes.

"Anastazia Lillian! God would pick up!" Ganondorf yelled. I laughed to myself and sat down in the rolly chair opposite off him. "You never listen!"

"Ahem...you were saying?" I said twisting in my chair to face him. He spun on his heels and jumped due to realizing what he had just said.

"Ana. What are you doing here?" he asked. I got up and walked up to him."Holy shit, you need sleep, Missy."

"NO FUCKING SHIT SHIRLOCK!"

"Okay, rude. But, you do kind of look like shit now. "

My eyes were beginning to droop and I began to fall forward, but luckily he caught me. "Yep, you need sleep."

I ended up going back to my roller chair and slammed my face into the multiple keyboards in front of me.

"ANA!" Ganon yelled at me. I woke up instantly.

"Whoa! What happened?!" I asked jumping up.

"You slammed your face into the keyboard and now you have a 'T' on your forehead."

"I-I do? Well, that's nice. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight." I returned to my slammed face position and remained there for the night due to the lack of energy I had to even move.

"You are a very odd girl, Anastazia." Ganondorf said as he left me to sleep with my face in the keyboard.

When I woke up, I wasn't face to face with a keyboard, but rather face to floor. I guess I ended up falling out of the Rolly chair and onto the ground. As I lifted my head, I found that I had a huge headache. I rubbed my eyes and got up. I yawned and then took a deep breath while stretching out my arms. I decided to change my attire because I wanted to and I could. So, I began with my hair. Now that I didn't have to hide my scar from Ganondorf, I could show both eyes, opposed to one being covered with my bangs. My hair went from straight and long, to perfect curls that went past my shoulders. The blonde turned to an orange/red, similar to Ganondorf's hair color. The streaks of red changed into blonde. My dress made itself into a black strapless dress that went to my knees with a corset. The cloak remained the same, with the hood covering the top of my hair. The gladiator boots also remained the same and same color. I flipped my hair and adjusted the earpiece. I then noticed Ganon face down in the keyboard. I giggled at the sight. I walked over to him and poked his shoulder. Nothing. I sighed and shifted my weight to one side. I looked at my bracelet then back at him. My lips curled into a devilish grin as I turned the bracelet into a steel bat. I raised it above my head and prepared to swing it onto his head to wake him up. But, that plan failed due to him catching the weapon in mid swing.

"Ana, you really think this would wake me up?" he asked. I turned the bat back into my bracelet and darted my eyes to the left. "I think that would have kept me asleep. Meaning, you would have killed me. I don't think so."

"You always ruin my fun!" I complained while crossing my arms.

He chuckled. "Fun, as in killing people in their sleep?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds bad." I said. Ganon lifted his head and revealed that the keyboard had made indents in his face. "You got a little something."

"Lemme guess, keyboard marks?"

"Yep. Everywhere."

"Great, now, where are you off to today?" he asked me leaning back in his chair.

"I'm guessing the place I was intending to go to when I came back here. So, the lake."

"Well, you should leave. Apparently there is someone there."

My face lit up with excitement and joy. Someone was going down. "I guess that I'm off then!" I told him as I transported out of the hideout and appeared back at the spot I was in when I left yesterday. The lake. I took notice of the water that shimmered due to the reflection of the bright sun. On the other side, there was someone. I hid in the bush nearby and watched as this person walked or trudged, I should say, on the path. I also saw a flaming heap of debris close to the figure. I moved closer to the target to hear what he might say.

"I'm so lonely." it was Diddy Kong, the smaller monkey who was assisting DK yesterday. I'm guessing Bowser captured DK, like Ganon said, and here's where Diddy landed. He looked at the flames and then threw a rock into the water. Suddenly, the water bubbled where Diddy threw the rock. He was going to get it, I thought to myself. A large serpentine creature flew out from the bubbling area and roared. This monster was in the shape of a snake, was green, and looked pissed off.

"WHO DARES THROW A ROCK AT THE GREAT OZONE GUARDIAN, RAYQUAZA?!" The monster screamed in his (yes, legendary Pokémon are referred to as _it's _but it's my story so I say legendary Pokémon have genders based on their appearance.) deep and angered voice. He shot a ball of energy at the monkey who was flipping out. Rayquaza grabbed the monkey.

"Look man, I- I didn't mean to-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You hit me! And you know what happened to the last being who threw a rock at me?"

"N-no and I don't want to find out!"

"HEY SNAKE FACE!" A different voice said. I turned my head to the debris which revealed to be a fallen Arwing, and a wicked fast figure shot out and immediately grabbed Diddy from Rayquaza's grip in a single motion.

"Thanks man." Diddy replied.

"No, problem. Well, the bigger issue is this thing,"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rayquaza yelled as he threw another energy ball at the figure, who was a fox. The fox rolled his eyes and pulled out a defensive shield to block the incoming attack.

"Holy shit. You gotta teach me that!" Diddy exclaimed.

"No time!"

The two then began fighting the giant snake side by side while I turned my head away and began picking at my nail polish due to boredom.

I jumped when I heard the sound of something large hit the water. I turned, hoping to see Rayquaza victorious over the two who attacked him and his territory. But, I was wrong, Rayquaza was overall defeated. Diddy was happily jumping around while swearing at the water snake who attacked him.

"Well, if you are good here then, "Fox said adjusting his gloves. "I'll be off."

"WAIT! My uncle was turned into a trophy! And I need to save him!" Diddy pleaded. "He was taken by some crazy ass turtle with horns!"

"Psshh, yeah right." Fox then began to leave.

"OH YOU RE COMING WITH ME NO MATTER WHAT!" Diddy grabbed Fox by the collar and dragged him into the jungle. Fox, not too pleased.

Once they were swallowed into the jungle I stood up and dusted off the dirt that was on my cloak. I called Ganon to have him send someone after Fox and Diddy to stop them in their tracks.

"Ganondorf! Would you stop worrying about everything else, and have Bowser go to the Jungle so he can kill the two! Please!" I told him as I wandered around.

"Well fine, if you truly say so. Oh, and there happens to be a zoo nearby. I guess it hasn't been used in years, but there is movement on the scene. Why don't you go see who is there."

"Zoo, got it. How far is it from the lake?" I asked.

"Uh...its a long ways. I'll have the Halberd pick you up. It's their next target for the deposit of Shadow bugs."

"Alright. Will do." I cut off the communication and waited for the Halberd. Luckily, it was a short wait. Once I felt the sudden rush of air, I knew it was time.

"Welcome, Miss Duchess." a voice said. I looked up to see Boswer there.

"Bowser? Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked while yelling.

"Getting off! See you later!" He then ran off to go find Fox and Diddy. I stayed in the same spot as the ship began to move towards the zoo and I couldn't help but think, why a zoo? An abandoned zoo in this world? Random. The ride took longer than I thought. I managed to pick off all the black and gold nail polish on my finger nails, then apply more. Being the villain, I go through more bottles of black, red, and gold nail polish than any normal person.

"Deposit of shadow bugs in area known as _The Ruined Zoo_, get ready for deployment." an automatic voice said through the intercom. I peered out the window and saw that we were above an area that was quite depressing. Instead of following the deployment, I transported to the top of one of the buildings in the area. As soon as I got there, millions of shadow bugs were released and they all transformed into the Subspace Army's key enemies, Primids. A blonde haired boy in a polo shirt walked right into the trap. When he looked up he saw the hundreds of primids coming at him. The boy began to freak out and panic in a little kid like manner. Although, it was made worse when a huge statue of a boy came stomping into the zoo and began chasing the boy. The boy screamed in terror as if he was too shocked to do anything else. He began running away from the statue.

"WOOO! Go statue!" I exclaimed hoping the boy wouldn't hear me. I conjured up a beach chair and a fancy drink with a small umbrella in it along with some sunglasses. Sighing in relief that I didn't have to deal with the boy myself, I sat in the chair and began relaxing.

"Relaxed enough, eh?" a voice asked.

"What are you doing! You're blocking my sun!" I replied.

"ANASTAZIA!" I bent down the sunglasses and saw that Ganondorf was standing above me.

"Can I help you?" I sipped a little from my drink while he just stood there worth an angered face.

"You can't stay here, you'll be killed."

"And, how does that work exactly?"

"Uh, that statue that just appears, yeah it will DESTROY anyone it sees. INCLUDING you."

I tossed the drink out of my hand and kicked the lounge chair out-of-the-way, which hurt my foot pretty bad, I then grabbed his shoulders. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE, DAMMNIT!"

"I tried to tell you!"

"PK THUNDER!" a different voice exclaimed. I took my hands off of Ganondorfs shoulders and peered down at where the statue was. The statue was now on the ground while another boy floated down. He wore a polo shirt and a baseball cap.

"Dude, you alright?" Baseball cap asked the blonde.

The statue got up and jumped into the air.

"Hold up, I got this." Baseball cap followed the statues movements. "HEY STONEHEAD! EAT EXPLOSIVES, MOTHERFUCKER!" The boy sent a small set of green energy to the statue, which absorbed it instantly.

"Well, that didn't work did it?" I told Ganon. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Holy Shit, get down!" He yelled as he pulled me to the ground. I saw why. Apparently, the statue exploded from Baseball Caps explosives. Once I was able to lift my head, I looked up to see Ganondorf, with a gash on his forehead,

"You saved me?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you be killed by rubble now would I?"

"You're kinda bleeding." I said pointing to the gash on his forehead.

"Oh, it's just a little blood." he helped me up but I realized that my foot was caught under a piece of statue rock.

"Yeah, you saved my head and everything else but my foot, Ganon. Nice going."

"A proper _thank you_, would suffice.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, thank you for saving me, but not my foot. Is that good enough for you, O' savior?"

"Okay, miss attitude, what do you want me to do?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, STUPID! My foot is stuck!"

"So, you want me to-"

"NOW I HAVE A REASON TO HATE YOU AS THE PROPER ANTAGONIST! PREPARE TO DIIIEEE!" A demonic and robotic voice yelled. I looked at the two boys. They were attack ready while a spider-like robot prepared attacks.

"Get up, brah, We have this thing to kill."

The blonde haired boy ran up to Baseball cap.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked.

"The name's-" Baseball cap halted when a sudden blast of energy nearly killed them both. "Ness."

"I'm Lucas."

"Nice to meet you, Lucas brah. Now lets kill this damn son of a bitch!" Ness yelled. As the two began to fight the giant spider robot, I continued arguing with Ganon.

"You want me to move this rock so you can free your foot?" he said in a mocking like voice.

I groaned and hit my head on the hard cement.

"I've read that doing that, does not help with killing acne, even though you need it."

I scowled at him and exhaled through my nose. "You are really pissing me off now."

"Well, I would be too if I had acne and can't get rid of it along with having my foot under rock."

"I...HATE...YOU" I said through clenched teeth.

Ganon knelt to my level. "Hate, it's a strong word isn't it?"

"I mean it."

He laughed. "No you don't. I know you, Ana. You could never hate me."

"Well maybe that needs to change."

Ganondorf stood back up."Well, so be it. I will leave you. Clearly you don't want me to help you. You don't have to take orders from me anymore. Consider yourself free."

I gasped and then felt my bottom lip quiver. "W-why?"

"Quick playing around, Anastazia. I know that you don't truly accept me as your father. So, if you think that, then you are dead to me." Ganon then began to leave while I was straining to get my foot free so I could stop him. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a timer beeping as if it was a bomb ready to go off near me. I looked over at a piece of stone and saw a large pack of dynamite. My eyes widened as I tried to get my foot free.

"Ganondorf! There is a bomb! Help me with my foot!" I screamed.

"Stop lying. You just want me to turn around and-" he stopped when he really did turn around. He then gasped and ran to help me get my foot free so I didn't get killed by the incoming bomb. I stood up but then heard the sound of the timer stop beeping. I looked at Ganon, who also heard the sound, and then as if without thinking of himself at all, he pulled me close to him and we dropped to the ground due to having no where else to go. I clung to him as if my life depended on it, which it kind of did. I felt the vibrations of the explosion through the cement. A large fireball erupted from the spot and caused a giant hole in the building. Once it was over, Ganondorf helped me up, but I was still clinging to his body.

"Ana? You can let go now."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just said that I was dead to you. So, why did you save me?"

"I guess it's a fathers intuition to save his child. And, I take EVERYTHING I said back."

I felt a sudden surge of emotion sweep over me, and I began to cry into his shoulder. "I take everything I said back as well. You are right. I could never hate you. Partly because you are my father, and I-"

I stopped when I heard the horrid sound of Wario's laugh.

"What's he doing here?" Ganondorf asked. I stopped clinging to him and walked to the edge of the roof we were on. The two boys were staring at the creepy man. "Did you send him here?"

"N-no." I said wiping my nose with my hand and same with the corners of my eyes.

"You know, Ana. It'll make your eyes irritated if you do that." Ganon informed. I laughed began to fan my eyes so my makeup didn't make me look like a raccoon.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES!" Wario yelled.

"Oh real mature." Ness responded to the crazy man with the petrification machine in his hands. "What's that? A high-tech party canon?"

"NO! It's more of a death canon than a party canon. Want to know how it works?" Wario began shooting the blasts of dark energy at Ness, who swiftly dodged each one.

"He has bad aim." Ganondorf said crossing his arms.

"No shit." I saw Wario get frustrated at Baseball Cap and went for Lucas, the shy looking boy.

"Say good-bye!" Wario yelled as he sent another blast of dark energy at Lucas.

"Nooooooo!" Ness yelled as he pushed Lucas out-of-the-way, and becoming a trophy himself.

"N-Ness?" Lucas said as he crawled to the trophy of his newly found friend, he then looked at Wario who now stood above him.

"Wa-hahaha!" He cackled.

"God damn you!" Lucas cried as he ran away. Suddenly, thunder echoed across the sky and rain began pouring down on us.

"RUN AWAY LITTLE BOY! RUN AWAY!" Wario yelled as he stared at Ness's trophy.

"Selfless sacrifice." I said under by breath. I pushed my now drenched red locks behind my neck and started to walk so I could follow the boy, but I realized that my foot had been crushed indefinitely from where the rock had landed. I nearly fell, but caught myself in the act.

"Anastazia? You okay?"

"I can't walk." I muttered trying to hide the painful truth.

"What?"

"I can't walk. My foot is...crushed. I can't complete the task you gave me with a broken foot. Oh, wait. I don't have to take orders from you anymore."

"Ana, you heard me. I take everything back. You can take orders from me. But, whats wrong?"

"I said, my foot is crushed and I can't walk. So I can't complete the task of following anyone who is trying to halt our plans."

"Well, I think there is a way for you to complete the task, and not even get up to walk."

I looked at him with a 'Da faq you talking about, fool?' face.

"You can work at the hideout. Apparently, Master Hand was a ready person/hand and set up multiple security cameras all over this world so we can see anyone at anytime, hear what they are saying, and best of all, create or send for Subspace Army officials to go and attack them. We can also control where the Ancient Minister deploys the Subspace Bombs"

"So, what you're saying is that, you want me to join you, so we can sit and watch TV while Boswer and Wario do all the work?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He said shrugging his shoulders. "But, you have to do that work. You can't just watch them, you have a job to do.

"What about my foot?" I said looking down at the swollen body part, it was not a pretty sight.

"I can try to fix it. I can't guarantee that it will work though. You might not be able to walk on that foot again."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Maybe. But, we can't waste time now. Follow me." Ganondorf said as he began walking in front of me, most likely expecting someone to follow.

"AHEM!"

"Oh, right. Fine, we'll go the lazy way."

We then transported to the hideout where I landed on the stone ground, right on my foot causing a great deal of pain to pulse through my body.

* * *

So, there was chapter 3 guys! Next chapter we get the introduction of Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight, along with possibly introducing Link and Yoshi. Prepare for Ike and his temper. Yes, he is quite the character. Along with possible new emotions for Miss Anastazia. Oh snap. Thanks for reading! Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Anastazia

And I'm back with another chapter of Legion of Doom! So last chapter, we were introduced to Ness, Lucas, and Fox. Ganondorf ended up saving Anastazia twice after Porky blew up. This caused Ana's foot to be crushed and leaving her with the inability to walk for a while. Also, Ganondorf's appearance will be altered soon, due to the new Hyrule Warriors redesign he was given. Just and FYI! And without further ado...Chapter 4

* * *

(Anastazia's P.O.V)

"OW! " I exclaimed. "That hurt! Geez, you could had an easier landing."

"Well, soorrryyy, your majesty. Next time I'll put pillows on the ground."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut it!" I hopped my way to the chair I ended up sleeping in, last night. I set my foot on the desk and stared at it. "You disgust me. You stupid purple, red, crushed foot! GO TO HELL!"

Ganon walked over and poked one of my toes, while I cringed in pain. "Does that hurt at all?" he asked seemingly sarcastic.

"OF COURSE IT DOES! SO STOP IT!"

"Hmm. No. I enjoy watching you writhe in pain."

"No you don't. You can't bare to see me in pain."

"That's very much true, Anastazia." he stopped poking my foot and turned his back. I threw my hands up in disbelief that he just did that.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What? I can't bare to see you in pain, so I'm not going to look at you when you are in pain"

"Oh so you are just going to let me be in pain and you're not going to do anything about it?"

"Hm. No."

My jaw hung open. Great. The one person who could help me, wasn't going to help me due to some pitiful reason. Man, my life sucks.

"Ana. You do know I'm just kidding right?" he said turning back to me.

"Well, you shouldn't joke around when I'M IN EXTREME PAIN HERE!"

"Whoa, calm down miss anger management."

"Just tell me what to do for the task, so I can take my anger and pain out on anyone in this pitiful world!" I yelled as I began pulling at my hair, which was still soaking wet.

"Well, fine then. Now, this screen shows every smasher that is in visible sight." he pointed to the screen in front of me with a few boxes that showed a certain persons view. "This one, is for creating possible new enemies for the characters to meet. Every button is self-explanatory. Got it?"

I nodded. "And you are supposed to be doing, what exactly?"

"First, I have to fix someones foot." I grinned. "Then, I am supposed to be working on the finishing touches of a massive gunship meant to shoot a blast of energy equal to a subspace bomb that infinitely rends space."

"Well that sounds FUN!"

"If you think that adding things to a ship that has already been completed, if fun, then you are sadly mistaken, my dear. It isn't fun at all."

I sighed and turned to the screen with all the camera angles on the smash characters. I saw Lucas from the area we were just in, but he was walking with another boy. I clicked the box and clicked the volume button, which un-muted the scene.

"Thanks for your help, Lucas." the boy said as he waved to Lucas and began to leave.

"C-can I follow you? My friend was taken away by some crazy man who looked like a pirate."

"First off, my name is Red, and the reason I'm here, is because like you, something was taken from me. In my situation, my Pokémon, Charizard and Ivysaur were taken somewhere and I've followed a trail trying to find them. "

"Well, I'm Lucas by the way, and I would very much like to join you on your quest to find your Pokémon."

"Let's go then, Lucas. We're off to find our friends!"

They then headed out of the zoo and the screen went black. I suddenly felt a sharp pain.

"Ow!" I yelled at Ganon who was now cutting my foot open.

"I'm surprised you didn't feel the knife stab into your foot." he joked.

"WHAT KNIFE!"

"I got you again! You fall for everything! Now, don't move, or you will feel all the pain that you haven't felt, and then you for sure won't walk on this foot again. I'm probably going to have to slice it off."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed as I began to panic.

He chuckled. "Got you once more! I could play this game for days, Anastazia."

"Well, knock it off! I don't like jokes being made about non-anesthetic surgery."

"Oh and you had that when?" he raised his eyebrows. I sighed. "Yeah, thought so. Just don't move your foot. AT ALL."

"Fine, god, you have to make it such a big deal."

"Ana, it is a big deal."

"IT'S FREAKING FOOT SURGERY!"

"Foot surgery without anesthesia! Do you want me to knock you out? Because I can and it would make it a WHOLE lot easier."

"Oh, please." I said going back to what I was doing before. I noticed that there hasn't been any bomb detonations in awhile, so what was the answer? Ancient Minister!

"Ancient Minister?" I said in my earpiece. "Deploy the next bomb in Area 3, subsection D. Meaning, The Battlefield Fortress, next to the castle that is there."

"Got it, miss Commander." The robot said.

I turned off the communications and went to the screen that is used to create the enemies. I ended up creating about 5 new Subspace Army allies. All were unique and had a temper like no other. I included a Primid with a gun, just for the fun of it. Most of these allies were created out of pure randomness. I couldn't think of ANYTHING, so I just looked around and based the ally off of the object I saw. I then turned to the place where I had sent Ancient Minister. The area was barren,dry,and uninhabited. There was decaying bodies scattered everywhere on the ground. Maggots eating away at their flesh, giant birds picking at their organs. Gross. There was a castle in the far East that look just as abandoned as this land. I saw the robot deploy a bomb and two Robots were set to detonate it. I suddenly saw something near the castle. It was a figure standing on the top. I zoomed in and it revealed to be a young man with blue hair. He wore royal/warrior attire along with a headband in his hair.

"What the-" he said as the Subspace bomb exploded and began sucking in the barren land, while Ancient Minister made eye contact with the Prince (I'm guessing the boy was a prince due to having royal garb and a bejeweled headband).

"YOU! You shall taste defeat with my army!" the minister heckled as he floated across the land. Shadow Bugs flooded the land and turned into primids. They began storming to the castle.

"This is my castle! And I, Marth, Prince of Altea, will defend it!" He yelled as he unsheathed his sword and jumped from the top to the ground and began to take down the army of Primids. I muted the fighting sequence as Marth attacked the army, to my disappointment.

"Why did you do that?" Ganondorf asked.

"What?"

"Why did you mute the screen?"

"Um, aren't you supposed to be working on my foot?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well, if you are going to act that way, I just won't fix your foot. I'll go and work on the task I was given, while you sit here with a sliced open foot, and I won't care if you-"

"OKAY, OKAY. Stop it!" I exclaimed.

"You are so gullible, Anastazia."

"Don't call me things I don't even know the meaning of!"

Ganon shook his head and continued to slice open my foot. I went back to watching the prince fight through the hordes of Primids.

"Mother of god." he said as he reached the portal.

"YOU! YOU STOLE MY SHIP!" an accented voice yelled as a winged figure came charging at Marth.

"What are you talking about, fool?" they clashed swords repeatedly, as they were equal in power.

"Oh shit!" the winged swords man said as more hordes of primids swarmed around the duo as their battle ensued.

"You take that side, I got this one!" Marth called to the other as they slashed down enemies even though they were just rivals a moment ago. I stood up in my chair realizing what they had just done.

"ANA!" Ganon yelled as I just took my open wounded foot off of the desk.

"D-did you not see w-what j-just happened?" I stuttered pointing at the screen. " They were enemies about to kill each other and then realizing that they had a bigger foe to deal with, they formed a truce and are fighting together side by side!" I then felt the searing pain of my foot race through my body. Ganondorf could see the pain I was in by a single facial expression I made.

"What did I tell you? If you move your foot, you would feel any pain you haven't felt yet!"

I gripped the edge of the desk and looked up at the ceiling. I began breathing heavily due to the extreme pain I was being subdued to. "I thought you were JOKING!" I managed to say.

"NO! I wasn't joking about the pain. Sit down!"

"Why should I? So, you can put me through more pain then joke about it?"

"Anastazia, I'm serious, you are going to make it so you can't walk on that foot again."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, still having my eyes locked in a stare down at a ceiling tile. "Oh, please. Now you're just trying to scare me."

"Do you want me to crush the other foot too? Because I'd be happy too."

I sighed and shook my head, along with uncrossing my arms. "You are really good at this game too. The tone you're using to make me think you are going to kill me, priceless."

"Don't test me, girl. I can kill you without-"

"You can't kill me. Even if you tried. I know that-" my words stopped when I felt a large hand slap my face. I also could feel blood oozing out of a cut that was made from where I was hit right under my eye. I covered the place where there was going to be a bruise, meaning my right eye, and looked at Ganondorf, who held a very angered expression on his face.

"W-what the hell?" I said trying to hold back the tears that were about to drip out of the corners of my eyes. "W-what was that f-for?"

He didn't say anything, but his facial expression did change from 'I'm going to kill you' to a 'Holy shit, what did I just do?!' face. I noticed that the reason why I was sliced, was because Ganondorf was wearing ENTIRELY different gauntlets, than the normal ones he usually wore. These covered his hand completely and had talon-like claws. No wonder why I was cut so easily.

"Ana, "He managed to say, now realizing what he had just done. "I-"

"D-don't say anything." I breathed. The cuts on my face were now matched with the pain of my foot. Yet, for some reason, the fresh cuts under my eye seemed more painful than the foot surgery slices. I was guessing it was because they were now soaked in tears.

"W-why would you do that?" I asked taking my hand off of my eye and sat back down in the chair while dabbing at the cuts with a corner of the cloak I wore.

"I-"

"Let's not talk about this, alright? Just-just go back to fixing my foot, okay. It never happened." I put my foot back on the desk and continued watching Marth and the Winged Swordsman fight their way to the Ancient Minister.

Once they managed to kill each one, they stared at the field now strewn with the dead bodies of primids. They were oozing a strange purple goo from where they had been cut. Marth had a bit on his sword and face.

"Thanks for helping me." the prince thanked the other. "My name is Prince Marth."

"Well, I guess you aren't from the Legion who stole my ship, meaning the way you wanted to kill all of these enemies. I am Meta Knight, a swordsman of great honor. And it is my honor to serve you, your majesty." Meta Knight said as he began to bow to Marth, but he stopped him.

"No, need for any formalities here. We need to go and follow that robot. Let's go!"

The two began running towards where Ancient Minister had floated off to, leaving me a boring screen to watch. I looked at myself in one of the black reflective boxes. The cut was already beginning to grow a new layer of skin, yet it wasn't fast enough. Blood still managed to seep from the corners. I quickly glanced over at Ganon who looked in pain just about as much as I was. I lowered the volume of the screen and leaned over in my chair just enough so I could poke his shoulder. He didn't even look at me.

"What do you need?" he said coldly and inexpressive.

"Whatcha' doing?" I asked with a playful tone in my voice.

"Fixing something I caused."

"Oh, you didn't cause it. Well, it wasn't all your fault."

His eyes darted to mine. "Ana, it was my fault I didn't help you in the first place. And, it was me who gave you that cut and scar."

"The scar has been LONG out of the picture, Ganondorf. I don't mind that it's there anymore."

"It's the cut I gave you now. I didn't mean to-"

"Stop right there." I said putting a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up. "You don't need to apologize. For anything. I'm not dead, am I? So there's nothing you need to apologize about. Sure I'll have a cut on my face and a sore foot, but hey, it doesn't say that my father killed me now doesn't it?"

"You are not mad that I nearly blinded you with a single backhand slap?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I'm not mad at all. Sure, it was painful, but I'm what 118 who looks 20, I'm a big girl and I can deal with it."

"I've always wanted you to say that." he admitted with a grin on his face.

"What? Say my age out loud?"

"No, say that no matter how old you are you can deal with pain."

"Why say that?"

"You never did say anything about your injuries as you were growing up. You never cried, never screamed in pain, you never showed any true emotion when you experienced pain. Yet, you never would say 'no matter how old you are, you can deal with pain'. And now, what almost a century later, with you being 118, and you having a crushed foot and cut on your face, you say those words."

I looked at my fingernails, who were naked due to having no nail polish and smiled. "I saw no point to show any pain. I thought if you showed something like that, you would be declared as someone who's weak. I didn't want to be called something I haven't been called before by you. I mean in truth, you have been hands down the single best thing that has happened in my life. I didn't want you to see me in pain, because you would've called me weak or pitiful. I've been called worse things by people I never cared so much for, but I didn't want to be called names by you. You are the only person in my life who I have ever cared for. And I didn't want you to see me as a mistake you were going to regret for the rest of your life."

Ganondorf grabbed my hand. "I have never regretted having you as a daughter, ever. No matter how much you have made my life hell. And believe me, you have made my life hell. But, I have never regretted taking you in. It was one of the best decisions of my life."

"This a true Hallmark moment you know." I told him as I wiped the corner of my eye which held an army of tears ready to be released. I smiled and laughed to myself. "Why am I crying? Or at least attempting to?"

"Lost or forgotten emotions?" he suggested as he went back to working on my foot. "or, maybe it's because you love me?"

"What?" I asked.

"I said nothing. What are you talking about. Go back to your easy job of watching people try to stop us, while I continue this surgery of extreme complexity."

"Fine then." I turned back to the screen where I saw Meta Knight and Marth finish up their attacks with the rest of the Subspace Army that had invaded there.

"Over there!" Marth yelled as he pointed to the Ancient Minister who was most likely sensing their incoming attacks. Marth jumped and raised his sword with an upward slash, but the robot swiftly dodged. "Oh come on!"

Meta Knight followed the attack immediately after Marth's. But Ancient Minister caught on and blasted the winged swordsman with a laser.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He said openly expressing his opinion as he put out the ember that was on his wing.

"AHAHAHAHA! Losers!" the robot cackled as he turned away from the two defeated warriors.

"GREAT AETHER!" A deep voice shouted as a gold sword appeared behind him and a different blue haired man brought the sword down on the Minister, causing the bomb to be destroyed as the robot floated the way in anger.

"MOTHERFUCKING ROBOTS!" The man said. He wore golden warrior garb matched with a torn cape. He had spiky blue hair and deep sapphire eyes. The moment I saw him, I became breathless. As if all the oxygen in my body became depleted.

"Ana? What's wrong?" I heard Ganon ask. I turned to him, realizing that if he knew what I was thinking, he would potentially kill the man.

"Nothing. I think you hit a nerve or something." I lied as I turned back to the screen.

"You gotta have the right attack, or they'll just get away. Take it from a true mastermind." The man swung his sword around head and sheathed it, while Meta Knight and Marth looked at him in awe.

"W-who are you and why did you help us?" Marth asked.

"We had it under control, thank you very much." Meta Knight said with great arrogance.

"The name's Ike. I'm a wandering swordsman who's looking for a little, you know, adventure. The only thing is, how did I wind up saving two perfectly capable swordsmen from a damn robot?"

"Well, we're on a track of that robot. I think he has something to do with the Legion who stole my ship." Meta Knight explained.

"I believe that they are the ones who attacked my land as well. I want them dead!" Marth exclaimed clenching his fist.

"Whoa, calm down now Cinderella. I'll help you don't worry."

"I'm Marth, not Cinderella. That's Meta Knight.'

"Nice to meet you, but shouldn't we go get that damn son of a bitch before he attacks someone else?" Ike said as he began dashing off.

Marth and Meta Knight looked at each other and nodded. They then followed the sapphire eyed swordsman. Once they were gone and the screen went black, I sighed in a teenage love way.

"WHATCHA DOING!" Ganon yelled in my ear, causing me to jump. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"What the Hell?"

"Why were you all 'ahhhhh' "He mocked me in a very poorly done imitation.

"Okay I don't sound like that. And I wasn't doing anything!"

He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Okay. What ever you say."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yep, you just keep telling yourself that, my dear. Just keep telling yourself that." Ganon said as he resumed the foot surgery. I rolled my eyes and turned to a new screen. It showed a forest. Green, thick, and lush. Then, a figure walked out of the shadows. Dressed in a dark emerald tunic, brown boots, shield on his back, floppy cap draped over his dark blonde locks. My eyes widened as his face came into focus. I uttered a single name.

"Link."

* * *

So, there was Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter we formally introduce Link and Yoshi! Thanks for reading guys! :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Ganondorf

Chapter 5

So, I've been writing this FanFic of Ganondorf having an adopted daughter for a while now and realized that, it's all been in Anastazia's perspective. Well, I guess that's going to change. It will switch off between Ganon and Ana's perspective's. I don't want to go through all the smashers perspectives because frankly, that would take way too long. Anyways, Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, and Red (Pokémon Trainer) were introduced, Ganondorf is trying to give Anastazia foot surgery with no anesthesia (ow), he backhand slaps her (what a nice dad), and Ana seems to have a change in emotion about a certain spiky blue haired swordsman (oooo). Link and Yoshi are introduced as well, along with two brutal deaths, and the introduction of Cia, the black witch. (Who I know hasn't been introduced in Hyrule Warriors yet, but who cares. My story.)

* * *

(Ganondorf P.O.V)

As I continued to stitch up my daughters now almost perfected foot, I couldn't help but notice that she was not the normal Anastazia now. She was not acting how she was 5 minutes ago. I caught her swooning over the screen and managed to catch a glimpse of what she was looking at. Someone, no some BOY, in gold-colored garb. I thought to my self, _How many times does she have to go though this, before she learns that she can't have a boyfriend if she is truly serious on being The Duchess of Darkness?_. I wanted to tell her that, but she would deny everything I would say.

"Send the Halberd for Area 7, subsection 12. The forest. We have a dumbass approaching." I heard Ana say into her ear piece. I looked at her and saw a strong, confident, and evil, girl. Her now flaming red hair matched her personality. I was so proud of what she had become. I still remembered that small 5-year-old girl with the attitude that made me laugh.

"OW!" Anastazia said to me. "That hurt, dammit."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't move so much."

"Link's here. He's forming an alliance with some dinosaur thing. Link is just as dumb as ever."

"You never did tell me why he's so dumb."

"You never asked, so I didn't see the need to. But, I hate him for another reason."

I stopped sewing the open wound and stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"He...um...hit on me. And said that I was a dumb blonde, well he implied that I was a dumb blonde. I ended up kicking him in the groin and left."

I smirked. "Nice. And you didn't even have to tell him the boyfriend story."

"Ah, yes. The boyfriend story. Priceless."

"Well, you were the one who made it up."

"Oh look, they are in trouble." Ana said with increased carelessness. "We should go do something."

"How about, a no?" I told her. Ana smiled and turned back to the screen. I suddenly recalled why there was a bomb on the statue that nearly killed us both. It was meant for anyone who attacks the statue. I instructed Bowser and Wario to place it there. Now seeing that this was an opportune moment to take complete control of the army, I had to wait until Anastazia fell asleep so I could kill the two.

"Bowser?" I said into my earpiece. "BOWSER YOU DAMN DINO TURTLE ANSWER!"

"Oh, sorry. I was-"

"I don't give a shit. I have a new assignment for you and the other fat tub of lard. It's best explained in person."

"What are you talking about?" I saw Ana say.

"Don't worry." I said back.

"Where are we to meet?" Boswer's annoying voice asked.

"There happens to be a forest clearing not far from my site. You are to meet me here along with the other. You understand?" I grinned darkly, knowing that they had no clue what was about to happen.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell that to Wario. I'm sure it'll brighten his day."

I cut off the communication and chuckled to myself.

"You want to explain that at all?" Anastazia asked. I looked up at her with malice filled eyes.

"Just know that by tomorrow, we'll have complete control."

"Bowser and Wario are going to be tossed out of the Legion?" she said excitedly.

"Something like that. Don't worry about it, alright?"

She sighed and continued her task. I knew that she was going to be asleep soon. I mean it was getting late and I could already see her dozing off.

"Anastazia?" I said. She turned her head to me. "Are you tired?"

She stretched out her arms. "No." but, as she said that, she yawned. "Okay, maybe a little."

I got up. "Why don't you go to sleep. I mean, look at the sky. It's black."

She hung her head due to her overall tiredness. "B-but I have a job to-"

"Continue it in the morning." I told her as I grabbed my sword off of my computer.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Letting Bowser and Wario know the new plan."

"Oh...can I come?"

I walked over to her. "No. You are half asleep already, and you can't walk. Please, while I'm gone, get some rest. I'll be back in the morning. Also, don't move your foot. It's not stitched up completely yet."

"Thank you, _father_." I heard her whisper as I turned to leave. Before I left I took off the cloak I wore and set it on her so she wouldn't be deathly cold, due to this place not having any heat at all. I smiled and left the hideout ready to take control of the army for myself. The rain had stopped but the ground was still soaked from the downpour earlier.

"Bowser? You and Wario at the place I told you?" I said.

"Yes sir." Bowser replied. I managed to appear at the clearing where the two losers were.

"Welcome, sir." Wario said as he spotted me. "Why-"

"Okay, first off I make the rules here. Why did you set the bomb so it would explode the statue remnants near Anastazia?" I barked at the two, who were cowering away in fear.

"I didn't-" Bowser said.

"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK, Fatty?"

Wario laughed.

"I WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING AT THAT, PERVERT. I know that you tried to ask my daughter out. She would never sink to your level. Ever."

"Um." Wario began. "Why are you so protective of your stupid whore of a daughter? She's just going to make EVERYTHING worse. And, you're defending her stupid ways. I-"

I rushed up to the fat man, and shoved the blade into his stomach about six times. He gasped in the sudden implantation. "You made a fatal mistake. You nearly killed Anastazia and I, along with calling her a stupid whore. She is better than anyone you will ever meet. But, you won't meet anyone again." I took the sword out of him and decapitated the man. I heard his head roll off of his body in a comedic and gruesome fashion. His head sat in a pool of blood and goo. I turned to Bowser, who began to freak out from the sudden murder of Wario.

"You." I said to the Koopa King. "You have been no help at all since this began."

"I-I-" Boswer began to run away but I caused a dark purple barrier to be formed around the clearing allowing him no escape.

"You can't leave." I said in a dark voice.

"I didn't say anything about your daughter! Sure she's weakening you in your level of evil, but I didn't-" the turtle covered his mouth after realizing what he just said and might have just signed his death waiver.

"You are overall a weakling, Boswer. There is no point of you in this plan of world domination now is there? I find you, as a worthless, pathetic, little worm!"

I heard him whimper. As he was running to the other side of me, I tripped him. I walked over to the Koopa, who was backing away from me.

"Looks like you need Life Alert, mister not so King." I heckled.

"That makes no sense! The person who's worthless is not me, it's your fucking daughter. Who's not even your daughter! SHE'S ADOPTED! I bet her real parents are looking for her. And you've hidden her away for years. I know that she hates you. She told me. She told me all about how awful a father you were to her. Times where you would starve her. The only reason why she stays with you is because of the powers you gave her. If you took them away, she would leave you indefinitely."

I felt my grin fade and turn into a frown. Was this turtle telling the truth? Did she really hate me? No, she didn't hate me, we just had a conversation about that.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER, FUCKING DINOSAUR!" I shouted as I plunged the sword right into his chest, even through his shell. Blood poured from his insides. It drenched the sword that was in his chest. Seeing the two dead, made me smile. I cackled in evilness. Once I made sure the dinosaur was dead, I took the sword out of him and walked out of the clearing after taking down the barrier. I didn't even look back at the two cruel and ruthless murders I had just caused. I began walking though the land, taking down ANYONE in my path. Sadly, I didn't run into any smashers so I couldn't kill them. When I looked up at the sky as I had just murdered a large amount of people and Subspace Army defiers, I noticed that the sun was rising. I promised Anastazia that I would be back in the morning, so I left the village I had raided and transported back to the hideout. Luckily, Ana was still asleep. So, I had a little time to work on the task I was originally given. The gunship was being built and I had to complete the blueprints. I sat down at the computer and began adding more turrets and missiles. It frustrated me that I had two tasks. Fix Ana's foot so she wouldn't be in pain, and to finish the blueprints on The Subspace Gunship. I glanced over at her and sighed. I closed the blueprint designs and continued fixing Ana's foot. I felt like it was my fault this happened and I needed to fix it, but it was actually Bowser and Wario's fault that this happened. They caused the statue to explode easily and it crushed Anastazia's foot. I was so glad that I dealt with the two.

"W-what a-are you doing here?" I heard Ana say as she woke up.

"I'm here because I can be here."

"It's too early for this." she said going back to sleep.

"Anastazia, you need to know something."

She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "OW! OH GOD! WHY DID I DO THAT!?" She yelled in pain as she forgot that there was a cut under her eye. I laughed to myself. "You think that's funny don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well it wasn't funny for me. So shut up. Now what do I need to know? And why is your shoulder bleeding?"

I quickly looked at my shoulder. Ana was right, it was bleeding even though I had armor. I didn't mind it at all. "Boswer and Wario, They-"

"Ganondorf!" I heard Master Hands voice yell. I got up and walked over to the monitor where Master Hand was talking through.

"What's going on?" Ana asked still trying to wake up. I helped her up and she managed to hop over to where I was.

"Good Morning, you two. I'm afraid to have to be the bearer of bad news, but Bowser and Wario were found BRUTALLY murdered earlier."

I grinned to myself and making sure they both didn't notice.

"So, what does that mean?" I asked the giant hand.

"You two are in charge of EVERYTHING now. Ganondorf I need you to finish the blueprints and I don't care what you do, Anastazia."

I felt Ana hold on to my shoulder for balance while I made my other hand into a fist due to what Master Hand was saying.

"Ganon, finish the Gunship blueprints, I need them. NOW!" The transmission was cut off and Ana glared at me.

"Did you have ANYTHING to do with the murders?"

"I told you that we are going to have complete control, and now we do."

"Ganon! Why did you kill them?!"

"They were the ones who caused the explosion and crushed your foot."

"Oh come on there has to be a better reason than that."

"Wario called you a stupid whore, and Bowser told lies."

"S-stupid whore?" she said through clenched teeth. "Lies?"

"Yes, I also couldn't stand their non usefulness any longer. So something had to be done. And that was murder."

"What lies?"

"He said that you were telling him that I was a horrible father. I would starve you , and that the only reason you stayed with me was because of the powers I gave you, and if I took them away, you would leave."

Her jaw dropped. "That fucking bastard."

"Wait, so it's true? You told him that?"

"NO! I'VE NEVER SAID THAT. I think that he was trying to save himself by telling lies so you would go and kill me, and not him." She explained. "Oh, I have to make those smasher lives hell! You go and finish the blueprints."

Ana then hopped back to the computer she was using and continued her task while I returned to my boring task of finalizing ship plans.

"Damn dinosaur." I heard Ana yell at the screen she was looking at. "Joining forces with a dumbass."

"What are you-" I turned my head to see what she was observing. "Oh, now I get it." there was a green colored dinosaur like creature running with Link in the forest.

" You did good, Mr. Dinosaur." The boy said. "My name's Link and I'm here to fuck shit up."

"I'm Yoshi. You interrupted my nap."

"Well, I think that is our next target." Link pointed to the Halberd that was flying away. "And if we want to fuck shit up, then we have to leave now."

"Fine then." The two then ran off.

"Ganondorf, if Bowser and Wario aren't out there capturing easy targets. Who are we going to send?" Anastazia asked without spinning around in her chair. I thought about that. She was right. There was so one out there.

"What about Zant? I mean, if he's still here. Then-"

"BITCHES! I'M HERE." A high-pitched female voice said popping in. A puff of black smoke flooded the room as a tall woman with a bird mask appeared. "Did someone call for a back up plan?"

I knew who this was. My eye twitched in displeasure. The white hair hidden under her mask. The scepter she held that was engulfed in a purple aura. Her high-pitched laugh and voice. I stood in front of Ana, due to knowing this woman's prices for work. "I didn't ask for you to be here. Cia."

"Oh, you're too much for me, Ganondorf."

"Who's that?" Ana asked.

"I should be asking the same question to you, Missy. Why, Ganondorf, have you finally found yourself a suitable apprentice?"

Anastazia tried getting up but I stopped her. "She is none of your business."

Cia giggled to herself and looked at her long dark nails. "I didn't ask you, Mr. King of Evil. I asked the girl behind you."

"I-"

"I told you, Cia. She has nothing to do with you. Why are you here and how did you find us?"

The black witch strode about the room with her long graceful steps. "You're minion, Zant mentioned something about you and someone named the Duchess of Darkness. So, who is this Duchess, huh? Is she replacing me?"

"What is she talking about." Ana said to me. I ended up helping her up from her incredibly weakened state.

"My, my. Seeing you two-"

"I am the Duchess of Darkness, miss Cia. I happen to be someone far greater than you."

"I'm inclined to deny your claim, missy." Cia said as she walked up to my daughter closely.

"My name is not Missy. I hate being called that."

"It's true she does. And if you call her that again, then-"

"Oh and you would know that how?" Cia asked moving over to me. "How do you know that she hates being called Missy?"

"Because. She has been my apprentice since she was 5 years old."

"Hm. She doesn't look like much. There's nothing special about her. I don't see any weapons, nor any powers she claims to posses."

I felt Ana clench her fist around my shoulder.

"Ana, stop. She's not worth it." I told her.

"Ana, your name is Ana? How..."

"It's short for Anastazia. What's Cia short for?"

"Ana, don't-"

"I want her as a price for my help." Cia instructed as she turned around.

"We didn't say we needed your help, Cia. And, if we were to need your help, Anastazia is not a payment. She cannot be traded for help."

"Oh, do you protect her?" She gestured to both of us with her long fingernails. "Why would you, the Great King, protect someone. If I were you, I would've killed her when she was 5. It would've saved you a bunch of trouble. If you think of Ganondorf as someone you can trust, Miss Anastazia. You are wrong. I've tried. It doesn't work."

Ana hopped up to her and pointed a finger in her face. "You don't know ANYTHING I have been though, bitch. I was a Foster kid for 2 years, in those 2 years I've gone through 3 homes. This man took me in when I needed someone the most. I watched his execution. And you have no clue what kind of pain I felt as I saw that sword be shoved into his stomach and he was pierced against the rock where he was chained. I became someone people feared thanks to him. He gave me ANYTHING I wanted. Sure, small children want stuffed animals, I never wanted that. The one thing I wanted was to have someone who cared for me. I love this man, no matter if he's a murderer, evil King, or the most hated person in the world. If you can't see that, then you have no point of even being here."

As Ana was yelling at the girl, I couldn't help but smile. I saw Cia's eyes dart from Anastazia's to mine constantly.

"So, you admit that Ganondorf is your adoptive father? Huh, never would see the day that Ganon would be so much as a human to have cared for a child." Cia pushed Ana down with one quick movement. She hit her head on the middle desk and fell. I attempted to get her, but Cia wouldn't allow it.

"Oh no, buddy. You need my help. It seems that you can't be separated from your precious daughter, so you need someone to do the capturing of these people on the outside. I would be glad. If you gave me that." Cia pointed to the dark canon on my arm that was to be used to emergencies, I planned on using it when I had Bowser caught off guard.

"Take it. I have no need of it. But, if you are to join. Then you are to follow my instructions perfectly. With no exceptions. Do you understand me, Cia?"

The black witch rolled her eyes and took the smaller version of the dark canon. "What is my task, boss?" she said with air quotes around the word, _boss._

_ "_There has been a plan set for capturing the two princesses. Peach and Zelda. Anastazia has followed the path of Peach, Zelda is already a trophy. You must find them both. Take down anyone in your path. You have command of a shadow bug clone as well. They are useful for possessing trophies. They will create a false version of the trophy and will attack anyone in their path. I will continue giving you orders no matter what."

"Fine. Where is this Peach?"

"A lake."

"Just a lake? How many fucking lakes are there in this land? Specify please."

I went over to Ana's computer and checked where Peach's last known location was. Which had been a lake that was south from here. I pointed to it and she just giggled.

"Well, if that's what you want, then I shall leave. Oh, and I would clean up the mess your _daughter_ made. Blood stains stone floors. TA TA!" Cia cackled as she left. Once she was gone I ran over to Ana and held her in my arms, while blood began to drip onto my hands.

"I'm so sorry." I said to her softly. "You never deserved any of this."

* * *

I hoped you liked my interpretation of Cia. I will be surprised and shocked if she acts this way in Hyrule Warriors. Also, I hoped you enjoyed the P.O.V change as well. I'm sorry for the brutal and graphic character deaths as well, I decided to put a bit of a plot twist in the story. But thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Ganondorf

And so we continue on with this story in Ganondorf's perspective. Cia was introduced last chapter, this chapter has a change of setting, introduction of Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu. Enjoy and I thank you all who have read this story so far!

* * *

(Ganondorf's P.O.V)

I was able to finish Anastazia's foot so she could eventually walk on it once it was healed. She was still in black out mode from Cia knocking her down and hitting her head. I walked over to her and made sure that the gash under her hair was not releasing more blood than it already has. I really did hope that Ana would recover from all these injuries she had received in a single day. I poked her shoulder to see if that would wake her up. Nothing.

"Well, if you aren't going to wake up, I'm going to finish MY job." I told her as I turned away and went to my computer. Before I could even restart finishing the blueprint plans, I heard the cackle of Cia on the screen behind me. I spun on my heels and saw Cia approach Peach.

"Peach! You are the slowest person in the world!" a pink ball yelled at the princess as he ran off. "Bye bitch! I'm outta here!"

"W-wait! You never paid me back for the Cheetos!"

"You've had enough Cheetos, pink bitch." Cia told Peach as she aimed the canon at her and without a single word, Peach was turned into a trophy. The trophy hit the ground and the pink ball didn't even notice or turn around. "Now, come forth." Cia called a clone of herself made of shadow bugs. It dissolved into purple dots and crawled over the trophy of Peach. Suddenly, a clone of Peach appeared next to the trophy. But this Peach was known as _False Peach_. She was surrounded by a purple aura and had glowing yellow eyes. Cia told her something to do and cloned the dark canon. I'm guessing Cia was a master of cloning. Given she could basically clone anything. She gave the canon to False Peach and took the trophy away. All of a sudden, a loud high-pitched sound began blaring throughout the room. I began trying to find the source of the noise, which was actually coming from my computer.

"OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!" I looked over and saw Anastazia awake with her hands clasped over her ears.

"Don't you see that's what I'm trying to do!?" I yelled back at her. As I kept pressing buttons, the noise got worse.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Ana repeated as she began to freak out.

"I'M TRYING!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY THIS!" She hopped over to where I was and turned her bracelet into a steel bat.

"What are you going to-" before I could finish my sentence, Anastazia began smashing the shit out of the computer.

"ANA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I exclaimed.

"Doing what should have been done in the first place!" When the noise finally stopped, she turned the bat back into a bracelet and blew her red hair out of her face. "Well, that was fun."

I stood there. Speechless at what she had just done.

"W-wha? W-why?"

She turned to me. "Well, it got the noise to stop didn't it?"

"B-but, you d-didn't have to kill it!" I stuttered while gesturing to the smashed computer.

"Well, we kind of have to leave, by the way."

"OF COURSE WE DO! YOU KILLED THE COMPUTER!"

"No, not just because of that. I hit the self destruct button as I was smashing the machine. Yeah, we have like a minute left."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to!"

I recalled that Master Hand said that he had two hideouts, if something like this happened. And what do you know? It did happen! I grabbed Anastazia's arm and transported to the second hideout seconds before the hideout exploded. We appeared in a bigger room filled with more monitors and control panels. This one was built more like a studio apartment rather a hideout. Why did Master Hand tell us to use the other one? There was a feeling like you were already home. Anastazia had a separate room for where she monitors the movements of everyone, while I had this huge open space full of control panels, monitors, buttons, and other miscellaneous things.

"And he didn't tell us about this one, WHY?" Ana said hopping around holding on to anything for balance while I stood there gawking at the room. I shook my head in response.

"Anastazia, you do know that you can walk now. I fixed your foo-" I stopped.

"What is it?" she asked concerned while hopping over to where I was.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

"What?"

"I FORGOT THE LAYS!" I complained as I buried my head in her shoulder.

"Why-"

"THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" I cried.

She slapped the back of my head. "Stop it. Why do I think that you love potato chips more than being evil?"

I crossed my arms. "Well, fine then. You do know that you can walk on your foot now."

She looked at her foot which was covered in fine stitches. "Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"It may have taken awhile, but at least it's not a piece of flesh with crushed bones anymore."

"H-how did you fix the bones? I mean they were smashed to bits."

I scoffed. "What other way?"

"Wait, so you used magic to fix the bones, and yet you didn't use magic for the slicing and stitching? Was this a punishment or something for what I said?"

I held my hands up in defense. "No, no. no one can use magic to fix an injury like you had. It takes awhile for someone even to master the art of patching up broken bones."

"And, yet you were able to fix my foot in a single day."

"Ana, why don't you go to your work. We have so many demands, yet so little time." I said as I walked to the monitors I had to keep watch of and give orders to Cia, to my dismay. Ana just stood behind me, with a 'are you serious?' face.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! Who is this Cia? Why am I having a splitting headache? And why is my hair caked in blood?!"

"Well, Cia is the source of all of your questions. She is a witch who was my apprentice before you." I explained while walking around her. "She became corrupted with a sudden increase in jealousy, and nearly killed everyone in Hyrule including me. I would've been fine with it, death of everyone meaning, but when she tried to kill me and take over. I had to let her go. You see Anastazia, Cia is woman who offers help at dire times, only to expect a huge payment in response. I thought she would have died in the 98 years we both had been in the Twilight Realm, but I guess not. I hate her. Now, she came to the hideout earlier today. You won't remember because, well you were defending me about being your adoptive father, and she basically didn't listen at all, so she knocked you into one of the desks causing you to black out and have a concussion."

"Where is this Cia now? Please tell me you didn't hire her." Ana yelled. I rocked on my heels and looked around. "What was her price, huh? Something valuable, perhaps?"

"I couldn't have just anyone go around turning the Smashers into trophies for your taking. I knew you wouldn't be up to it because of your foot. Apparently, she was looking for me, and found Zant. He gave up our location. I knew what she wanted originally."

Anastazia crossed her arms. "What was it? Your powers? My powers?"

"She wanted someone with power. I couldn't let her take you. So, I gave her the power of turning people into trophies."

"No. You don't realize what you have done, Ganondorf. If she has a dark canon, then she can turn you into a trophy due to your connection with all of this, kill me, and take over the Subspace Army. She could easily murder Master Hand as well."

I ran up into the room Ana is supposed to be working in and pulled up the current cameras that showed the smashers movements.

"What are you doing?" she asked coming into the room.

"Trying to find Cia."

"Question! Why was Cia corrupted with jealousy?"

I looked at her. "Apparently, she had a sudden _infatuation_ with an ancestor of Link's. Who was also named Link. Due to being unable to be with him due to another girl, Cia became a whirlwind of destruction. Stopping her was impossible. I eventually had to forcibly erase her memory of everything that had happened in her corruption., Meaning, I took any memory she had of Link or the other girl out of her head and sent her far away from Hyrule as possible."

"So, that's why you don't want me to have a boyfriend? I'll become corrupted by possible jealousy and go kill anyone I come across including you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's possible. But, you said meaningful relationships...distract-" I stopped when I realized what I was saying.

"You okay?"

I suddenly remembered that she said that the day she left the castle for 2 years. Saying relationships distract from a certain goal. I moved those thoughts aside and turned back to the screens where I was trying to find Cia, only to see that there was a castle with 3 trophies. I knew who two of then were. Zelda and Ness, the other I had no clue. There was a penguin looking person dusting them off. He was dressed in robes and beside him was a large hammer.

"Ana, come look at this." I told her. She sat in the chair as we observed what this person was doing with the trophies.

"Hello? Yes, this is Mcdonalds can I take your order?" the penguin thing said into a headset.

Anastazia looked up at me with a '_What the hell?_' face. "I have no idea?" I responded.

"Okay so you want 2 large fries, 2 BigMacs, and a Happy Meal?"

"Enough!" I said as I pressed a button on the screen that caused the castle to crumble. "I guess that will brighten up his day."

"Now what?" Ana said.

"Now, continue watching the people, while I finish the-"

"YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE FUCKING BLUEPRINTS YET?!" She yelled.

"No, I got distracted with you, Cia, and the explosion of the hideout!"

"Well, Master Hand is going to be pissed off. So, go work." Ana shoved me out of the room and slammed the door.

"Hey!" I yelled in complaint. "What was that for?"

"Work!" she simply said. I went to the monitor I was focused on and pulled up the blueprint designs. Luckily, it wasn't long until I was finished with it. All I had to do was add more guns and detail. After I sent the Blueprints to Master Hand I set my feet up on the desk and leaned back in the chair. I could finally rest for once.

I ended up taking a LONG deserved nap. When I woke up, I fell out of my chair. Accidentally sending missiles somewhere in the World of Trophies. Yet, I didn't hear Ana get up and rush to help me like she normally would. I got up and walked to the room she was supposed to be in. Although, as soon as I opened the door, I saw that she wasn't there.

"Damn it." I said under my breath. I slammed the door and pulled up the live feed of every camera in the world seeking where Anastazia was. There was so many groups of people wandering about this world in different areas. One duo caught my eye. They were running through a facility like place. There was a woman in a skin-tight blue suit with blonde hair tied on her head, and a yellow mouse creature. The woman held a gun her hand.

"Pikachu! They're gaining on us!" the woman told the mouse.

"No really, Samus! It was all your fault that you had to go and hug them!" Pikachu, the mouse said.

"Well, if I saved them I might have gotten an ASPCA shirt!"

"SAMUS, YOUR NOT FUCKING SARASH McLACHLAN!"

"Then what are we going to do?! I'm only here to find my powersuit, and now I'm in this mess!"

"We have to do something!"

"Why not this!" Samus spun around and instead of bullets shooting out of the gun, a plasma whip electrocuted the R.O.B army that was following them. Pikachu let out an electric attack which killed even more of them. I knew that Anastazia would not be there so I changed to a different screen.

This one showed a plain desert with a large tank enemy by the name of Galleom was racing through the land. Galleom was one of the major members of the army, along with the dueling side monster that was purely made of shadow bugs, Duon. 3 swordsmen ran and stood on a cliff overlooking the desert.

"God Ike! Slow down!" A blue haired prince said. "How much Red Bull did you have this morning?!" they stopped at the cliff. I was guessing the guy in the lead was Ike.

"None, but look over there, bitches." Ike pointed to Galleom in his tank form.

"What is that?" a winged swordsman asked.

"Something we have to fight, I guess." the prince told him while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, Marth, Meta Knight, we aren't going to fight that thing up here! Follow me!" Ike said as he jumped off of the cliff.

Meta Knight, the winged guy, readied to jump as well.

"Wait, you're going too?" Marth, the prince asked.

"I have wings, duh!" Meta Knight flew down the cliff while Marth scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't know about-"

"MARTH GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE NOW!" Ike shouted at the prince. He jumped down like the others.

"You are such a baby, you need to grow up Mr. Royalty." Meta Knight mocked. Marth readjusted his tiara or headband.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Wings, but I was born into a family of royalty and wealth. And, unlike you, I can show my face in public. Without a mask."

"YOU LITTLE-"

Ike stepped in the middle of the feuding boys. "Stop this. Marth, calm down. Meta Knight, you too. Now, we have a bigger enemy than each other. So, if we take that thing down, then you can go back to killing each other later, alright?"

Meta Knight and Marth glared at each other and shook hands.

"Good, now lets find and kill that robot." Ike raised his sword and began running into the desert, only to trip and fall.

"Should we help him?" Marth asked.

"Owww!" Ike groaned as he got up.

"You okay?"

Ike turned slowly to show that he had a gash on his face that was spewing blood everywhere. "DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?" He yelled as he held the left side of his face.

I laughed at his mishap. Yet, I was still trying to find Ana. "ANA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I shouted at the screen, and slammed my face on the keyboard.

"Uh. Whatcha doing?" a voice asked. "Why are you doing my job, is what I should ask."

I looked up to see Anastazia with a stack of papers in her arms. I jumped out of my chair.

"Wh-where were you?!" I said to her.

"Printing a ton of papers."

"For what?"

"The _JavaScript_ for creating Galleom a short while ago."

"Wait, you created the robot that is in the desert right now?" I said pointing to the screen with the desert. Ana strode over to the screen and saw what I was pointing at.

"It worked!" She said in triumph. "I'm not a failure!"

"You weren't ever a failure. I thought you would've known that by now."

"Well, the Galleom that is in the desert is actually Galleom 2.0. I took your way of duplicating a large object or enemy, and fixing any problems. I did that with the robot, and I can't believe it worked!"

I stared at her with a blank expression, kind of stunned that she actually followed the instructions required to duplicate something.

"You okay?" she asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, kind of shocked you actually pulled it off. Duplicating something like a robot with near perfect accuracy and pinpoint details is extremely difficult for any genius to succeed at."

"Well, I do pay attention to things like that. I may not show total interest in everything you do, but duplication is really useful, if you have the tools, time, and patience."

I sighed and shifted my weight to one side. "So, I'm guessing the patience part was difficult for you?"

She slammed the stack of papers on the desk. "Hell yeah it was! I mean do you not know how long it takes for a printer to print 100 pages full of numbers, letters, and symbols?! Most of which I don't even understand!?"

"I've been there. And, yes it does take a while."

"You don't say."

"Anastazia, is this the boy who you were swooning over the other day?" I asked pointing to the Ike, the boy in gold and had a fresh-cut on his face. I looked over at her. She held a very still pose and her face blushed.

"N-no." she stuttered trying to look away. I went up to her.

"You are so lying. And, you know it."

Still trying to look away, she sighed. "I'm not lying."

"Liar."

"Y-you-'

"Can't think of a lie to get your way out of it, can't you? Tell the truth, Anastazia. Are you or are you not gaining emotion for that boy?"

"What are you going to do to him, if I say that I find him attractive." she replied with still rose-colored cheeks and shortness in her breath.

"What do you think I'm going to do? We just had a conversation about relationships, Ana. How infatuation can be turned into jealousy easily, and that can lead to corruption. Do you want to end up like Cia? Driven by pure jealousy and having no sense of what she's doing whatsoever?"

"It's not jealousy, Ganondorf. Maybe I do like that boy, but I've never met him. So, he's probably an asshole like Link is."

"Cia never met Link's ancestor either. I was the cause of her corruption. I told her about how there was another girl Link was with. She-"

"W-wait, you caused her to become crazy?" Ana said as she pointed a finger in my face. "You told her that there was a girl who Link was with? How could you do that?!"

I smirked. "King of Evil, sweetheart. I knew there was potential of her becoming someone people feared, so what did I do? Told her about Link and the other girl. It didn't last long until she was a household name people were afraid of. News spread of my reign while she roamed Hyrule with an iron fist and no mercy. Corruption was her savior."

"But, what about the memory thing?"

"Oh, yes. That. I did erase her memory of everything. She knew knowledge of who I was and brief memories of being my apprentice, but had no memory of her infatuation of Link and her corruption. She was sent to a remote island where no one could hear her screams of agony. I took away her powers, her ability to escape, everything. I feared her revenge, that she had promised once she had gotten off the island. Although, that never came to be."

"So, what you're saying is that you don't want me to be driven by jealousy and tear down anyone in a wake of destruction? Jealousy that turned Cia into a corrupt bitch? And you were the reason?" Ana said wandering around, limping on her healing foot.

"That's what I'm saying, Ana. Don't be a Cia."

She laughed. "You make it sound like a punishment."

"It kind of is! But, why don't you go work on your task."

"And what are you to do, Ganon?" she asked picking up the large stack of papers.

"I will aid you in your task. I can direct Cia. I will command the Halberd. All you have to do is make sure no one gets in our way. If they do, you know what to do."

"What about Ancient Minister?"

"I'll tell him specific plans. I have a strategy plan for him. I know that the more we FORCE him to detonate the bombs, the more he regrets surrendering. I think that once the last move in our plan is complete, he will no longer try to will just go with it."

She nodded and turned away to go back to the room she was in, while I sat at the desk, monitoring all that went on in this world.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter still has Ganondorf's perspective, along with him changing to his Hyrule Warriors redesign (With his long red hair and all). Review if you like!


	7. Chapter 7 - Ganondorf

And I'm back with another chapter! Last chapter we got a new setting change and the reason Cia was helping and a bit on her past, in my perspective on how she became corrupted in the first place. And so, here's chapter 7!

* * *

(Ganondorf's P.O.V)

I observed the three swordsmen as the trekked through the desert, known as _The Wilds_, in search of Galleom 2.0. Meta Knight lead the trio with Ike trying not to complain about his facial injury. I could sense that he was quite uncomfortable with the dried blood smeared everywhere. His hair, hands, and sword. Marth would sometimes ask if he was okay with continuing. But, the answer was the same every time.

"I'm fine." Ike told the prince who knew that he was not fine and was most likely getting an infection in his body from the open wound being exposed to the harsh conditions of the desert. Wind, sand, dryness, everything. It was honestly quite amusing to see his reactions.

"Uh. Guys?" Meta Knight said as they approached Galleom in his tank like form, but the two were still arguing about if Ike needed to rest or not. "Guys?"

"What! Whoa-" Marth yelled and then realizing what Meta Knight was talking about. "What the hell?"

"Well? Someone touch it!" Ike shouted as he held his face in pain.

"I heard that these things are called-"

"SHUT UP MARTH! This is not Finding Nemo!" Meta Knight smacked Marth with the sword. "God, you are such a blonde."

I heard Anastazia yell, _HEY!_ From the other room, which made me laugh. Suddenly, Galleom changed from tank form to huge bad ass robot form.

"Ana, you know he can't hear you, right?" I called to her. She opened the door and glared at me while shaking her head in a 'Shut up' manner.

"Do think I don't know that?" she responded with an iciness in her voice, while closing the door. I resumed watching Galleom beginning to take form and challenging the two that looked up to the fight, and Ike who, in gut-wrenching pain, nearly toppled over while unsheathing his sword.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting." I said as I set my feet up on the desk while conjuring up a Pepsi and Lays (Like all Evil Kings do). I drank the soda but ended up spitting it out almost instantly.

"UGH! Gross!" I complained while staring at the horrendous soda. "How dare you call yourself a drink! Damn _Diet Pepsi_, being all fancy with no flavor!"

"Well...maybe you should think before you conjure." Anastazia said from the room, without opening the door at all.

"Shut it, Ana." I told her. I didn't even dare to look at the drink, so I just ate the bag of potato chips with an annoyed look on my face as I observed the fight.

Galleom began attacking in a childish way, as if he was having a tantrum. He was programmed with a strange set of attacks, like becoming a tank, stomping on people, and doing a ballet spin. The three fought one on one, each being horribly defeated one after the other. Once Meta Knight was thrown to the side where Marth was lying, holding his bloody arm and his sword on the ground, scratched from dealing with a robot, Ike stepped up to the plate. He dragged the double-handed golden sword behind him in a sluggish way. Galleom just stared at him.

"Yo, you have a pair of highly talented swordsmen who were overall defeated, and now you think this injured boy is going to weaken me? HA!" Galleom taunted while laughing.

"I'm not weak, if that's what you're implying!" Ike yelled in an ailing way. Galleom just stood there as Ike began attacking the robot. He was QUITE incapacitated, to be honest. His slashes had no effort, stance was horrid, and all Galleom did was laugh in his robotic way.

"You really think that is going to kill me?" He asked while looking down at the blue haired boy."Well, you are wrong! HAVE AT THEE!" Galleom then made a swift arm movement, tossing Ike to the side with ease. Once he hit the ground, he didn't even move at all. The sword Ike held was thrown past the boy. Blood began seeping out of Ike, making him drenched in crimson. Before Marth and Meta Knight could go help their fallen friend, the nodded at each other, got up weakly and in one quick unplanned attack, they dashed at Galleom, making him fall back. Once he managed to stand his ground, the robot cursed at them and jumped off of the ledge they were on. Meta Knight and Marth rushed to the fallen soldiers side.

"D-do you know what to do?" Marth asked shakily.

"No! I was just going to ask you the same thing!"

"Sorry, but I was raised so I didn't get hurt like THIS!"

"Well, we should at least make sure he's not dead." They flipped Ike over on to his back. Once seen, it revealed a horrifying sight. Blood caked his hair making it almost purple, sand was inside the open wounds, Ike's shoulder was dislocated due to the swollen red area.

"Jeez, he shouldn't be last." Marth said trying not to be sick due to his face becoming a sickly greenish color.

"What are we going to do?" Meta Knight asked getting up and looking down at the injured man.

I heard Ana's door open and I turned my chair to see her. She had her hair the same color as before, foot wrapped in bandages, cloak covering her shoulders. She walked past me, without any acknowledgment.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked her.

"Helping the boy." She responded quickly. I took my feet off of the desk and spun the chair around to face her.

"Uh, no you're not. Didn't we just have a conversation about this?"

She sighed. "Y-yes. I-I"

"Anastazia, I can't let you help Ike, okay? I don't want you to-" I stopped when I noticed a change in her presence. She became misty eyed and started to pout. "Oh, not this again."

"B-but I-I l-like h-him!" she whined.

"Anastazia Lillian, I told you, and I'll say it again, NO!" I yelled.

She then went on a full on crying spree. Not knowing what to do, because this NEVER happened at all, I got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Uh..." I struggled to say something that would make her stop crying due to not being able to help someone. Irony. I then knew EXACTLY what to say. "Anastazia, stop this nonsense, crying should I say" She didn't do anything.

"B-but I-"

"Ana, who are you?" I asked her firmly.

"W-what?"

"Who are you?" I repeated. "I will keep asking you the same question until you answer correctly."

"You are s-such a dad." she said through her sniffles.

"Who are you, Anastazia?"

"A-Anastasia Lillian."

"You may be that, but _who else are you_?"

"The Duchess of Darkness?"

I stopped embracing her and looking into her eyes. "The Duchess of Darkness, you say? And what exactly does she do?"

"Stop with the strangely worded sentences, Ganondorf. I hate when you do that."

"What does The Duchess Of Darkness do best?" I asked again.

"I thought Cia was the original Duchess of Darkness."

"Cia? Where did you get a crazy idea like that? She's the _Black Witch, _not Duchess of Darkness."

_"_No, more like _Black Bitch_, and The Duchess of Darkness is someone who people fear."

"Does she help people?"

"No, she-" Ana stopped when she realized what this game was. I was trying to tell her that she is not meant to help people due to her rank on the scale of evil. Her and I being at the top. Helping people would put us or her at a lower level. "I get it now."

"Yes, you aren't meant to help. You are the one who causes people to need help, not fix it. I know how much you want to fix the boys face, but dammit, Ana, you are unable to. And why is that exactly?"

She looked at her wrapped foot while wiping her eyes. "The Duchess of Darkness." She mumbled.

"Ahem, what?"

"I am Anastazia Lillian, and I'm The Duchess of Darkness." She said loudly.

"Indeed you are, Ana. Now, what-" I was stopped mid-sentence when she threw her arms around my neck, catching me by surprise and nearly making me fall. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Thank you." she said plainly.

"For what? Having you realize who you are?"

"Not just that," She unhooked her arms from my neck and smiled at me. "For everything I could have. Now, I will go and watch Ike be incapacitated." I expected her to go to the room she was supposed to be in, but NOPE. She just sat in my chair assuming that this was her place now. I cracked my knuckles and walked over to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Stealing my spot. If you want to be over here, bet your own chair."

She groaned with annoyance. "Fine! God, you make me do ALL the work." Anastazia got up and went to grab the chair out of her room while I sat back with my feet on the desk once again.

"You're despicable." I heard her say.

"Sticks and stones, my dear. Sticks and stones." I said as I messed up her hair, which earned me another classic death stare in return. "I know you really don't hate me, because if you did and tried to kill me, you would have been dead over a hundred years ago."

She rolled her eyes and turned her head to the screen showing Meta Knight and Marth arguing over something other than Ike and his current situation.

"Why don't we spice it up for them, eh?" Ana said as she pressed a button labeled '_Let's Spice things up'. _How convenient. Suddenly, their fight was turned into a panic as Galleom emerged from the ground below the ledge with two people in his grasp.

"SAY GOODBYE!" Galleom bellowed as a Subspace bomb in his head was about to explode with the two in his hand.

"GOODBYE! PK THUNDER!" Lucas, the boy from the zoo, yelled as a blast of static energy released the pair, sending them into a free fall, and Galleom was killed by the now activated Subspace bomb. Lucas held on to his different friend for dear life as the camera paned to Meta Knight and Marth.

"Well, if you aren't going to save them-" Meta Knight revealed his wings and flew to the falling pair, thus saving them from their impending demise. Once the two were brought to safety, Meta Knight and Marth shook the saved pair's hands in alliance.

"I'm Marth, that's Meta Knight." Marth said as he gestured to them both, leaving Ike out so the others wouldn't be worried.

"Thank you for saving us, Mr. Meta Knight. The name's Red and this is Lucas. Sorry we interrupted your-" Reds words halted when his eyes darted towards the dying Ike.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!" Lucas panicked as he saw the blood oozing out of the boy. Ike had become a deathly pale along with sunken cheeks, and overall did not look healthy.

"Are you a doctor?" Marth asked with worry in his voice. Curious to see what Red's answer was as he observed Ike and his wounded appearance.

Red frowned. "I happen to be a certified Pokémon Nurse as well as a trainer, Champion of 6 regions. I've dealt with many obstacles, but nothing compared to what-"

"Ike. My name is Ike, boy." Ike said as he opened his eyes weakly.

"I could have done that." Ana said in disgust.

"Don't get up, Ike. Do you not see or know that you are covered in blood, have a dislocated shoulder, cuts everywhere, along with a black eye?" Red told him. Ike looked at the Pokémon Trainer with a 'Do you think I'm stupid?' face.

"I can feel everything. I-, wait where are the other two? They are supposed to be helping me!"

"Marth and Meta Knight are behind us. We have to get you to an infirmary before you end up dying from infection or exhaustion. Either way, we have to get you to a doctor."

"Ike, no matter how much you keep saying you are fine," Marth said taking a knee, "you need help. If you don't accept help, you are going to die."

Ike cringed in pain. "Y-you're right."

"I knew you would see it my way! Now, help him up, boys!" Marth instructed the others to get Ike to his feet.

"Guys, this is not working!" Lucas yelled as they were attempting to pull Ike up, most likely causing even more pain to his already weakened body. Everyone looked at Lucas with wide eyes, ready to hear what he was going to say.

"Go on, we're waiting." Ike yelled in his raspy voice from the ground.

"Why don't you have Charizard fly him to a place with an infirmary, Red? I mean we just went through a series of ruins to find the Pokémon you lost, so why not put them to work?"

Red looked shocked due to what Lucas was saying. "Lucas, that's not a bad idea. GO! Charizard!" Red yelled as Charizard appeared in a glowing red form and merged into an orange fiery beast.

"Are you buying this crap, Anastazia?" I asked turning my head to face her. She looked at me with a 'seriously?' face. "I take that as a no?"

"That is the best plan they could have come up with?" she said in disgust. "I could have made up a plan, put it into action, and watched the aftermath unfold, before they could have come up with a plan to get help for Ike."

"Why don't we send them some _help._" I pushed a button that caused a fissure in the ground and released a mound of shadow bugs that morphed into primids. The army stormed across the barren land with ease. Everyone didn't notice until a primid walked up to Lucas, taped him on the shoulder and scared the little boy.

"W-what the hell?" Meta Knight yelled as the army began rushed towards them.

"Someone is up to something and...these guys are a part of it!" Marth said backing away. Ana nudged me with her elbow.

"Looks like they're catching on." She said plainly. "They have a sense of something going on and their part of it."

"That's EXACTLY what we want, Anastazia."

"Really?"

"Yes. Yes indeed. Lets just watch this spectacle unfold. Perhaps we might see someone be killed, we never know." I leaned back in my chair with a menacing grin on my face.

"Shit Marth!" Red yelled as they began fighting off the army of primids. "What do we do?"

Marth looked around, and seeing no other possible way, "We have to run for our lives!" he said with no expression on his face but fear. The other three looked at him then at each other.

"We have to run, or else we'll be killed." Lucas admitted shyly.

"Come on!" Meta Knight urged the others as they began to run away.

"HEY!" Ike shouted from the ground that he was still on. Marth turned, realizing that they had forgotten the one person that represented the plan of running away.

"Oh right! Ike!"

"Charizard! Carry him!" Red yelled at the Pokémon, who without any disobedient action, grabbed Ike and began flying away. The others following close behind.

"Ana, why don't we change to another feed, I'm guessing it will have for _livelier_ people." I told her.

"Yeah, I'm getting bored with 'dem boys."

I smiled. "I knew you would see it that way." I ended up changing the screen to the only one that looked worth observing. It showed-

"LINK, MARIO, PIT, KIRBY, AND YOSHI!" Ana gasped as she flew out of her chair and was face to face with the screen. I almost laughed at the spectacle due to it being sudden and unpredictable. "They must be...DESTROYED!" Ana's fist became flooded in a purple magic due to her anger. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Anastazia, calm yourself. They will be destroyed. You just don't necessarily have done be the one." I told her as I guided her to sit down.

"Y-you're right. I do need to calm down. It's just a group of people trying to stop us." she said with rapid breaths. "A group of people with a DUMB ASS FOR A LEADER!" Ana then shot a flaming orb of energy at the screen, which bounced off and began dancing about the room, until it hit the back of my head.

"Um..." I turned slowly to see her with her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"I-I swear I didn't mean too!" she exclaimed beginning to panic. I felt the back of my head to make sure there was no head trauma, but surprisingly enough all I felt was _hair._ I looked at her with a '_what did you do?_' face. All she did was shake her head and stare at me with her amber-colored eyes. I ran up to one of the monitors that was turned off, so I could see my reflection.

"Anastazia Lillian." I said. "What did you do to me?"

"I honestly didn't mean for it to happen! I'm serious!"

"YOU MADE MY HAIR...LIKE YOURS!" my hair was no longer like it was, It was now long and luxurious. It was a deep scarlet and not a red-orange. "How..." I was honestly speechless at what I looked like.

"Are you mad? I can't tell if you hate it and want to-"

"I don't hate it, Anastazia. Don't worry. I know you didn't know what you were doing, I understand that." I told her with a weak smile. I ran a hand through my, now long, hair and sat down next to Ana, who still had a '_what have I done?'_ face. "You didn't kill me. You don't need to have a face full of guilt you know. If you fatally injured me, that would be a different story. In this case, you caused my hair to be long, like it once was, but I mean, it's not all bad."

"You really mean that? Or is it your _fathers intuition_ that told you to say that to make something horrible seem fine?"

I raided my eyebrows at her. "Wow, the perfect chance to be all _Anastazia_ and you go with the fathers intuition plan, instead? What happened to you?"

She looked at her fingernails. "Nothing happened. Well, if it's now that I can accept you as my father, then yes."

"I don't know about that." I said flipping my hair how Ana would constantly, after a good comeback.

"You didn't do that right, Ganondorf. Just a fair warning." She told me, turning back to the screen showing the group of five heroes.

"Pit! NOW!" Link yelled. Pit fired an arrow that was engulfed in a blue light at Ancient Minister who was there with a bomb attached.

"So, he recovered." Ana said crossing her arms while leaning back. "Took him long enough."

"Damn kids and their arrows!" Ancient Minister complained as he dodged out-of-the-way.

"Dammit!" Pit exclaimed. The other three came rushing up to the pair.

"HOW COULD YOU MISS, PIT! HE WAS RIGHT THERE! EVEN KIRBY COULD HAVE HIT HIM!" Link shouted at the angel boy.

"Now, Link calm down-"

"NOW MARIO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! Zelda is gone, this chick I met in the woods last week kicked me in the groin, and now I'm thrown into this mess! Matched with an archer who can't hit a fucking robot!"

"He complimented me!" I heard Ana say. I looked over to see her with a hand over her heart. "So nice."

"Well lets not stand here and bicker, we have to catch that robot and it'll take all of us." Kirby informed. "ALL OF US!" He yelled at Pit and Link who were both crossing their arms and sporting unhappy faces. They eventually ran with the rest of the group, forgetting their argument.

"I get what you were talking about, Ana."

"What do you mean?"

"The day before yesterday, when you were talking about Marth and Meta Knight becoming alies in an instant, despite their differences."

"Oh that, yes. I frankly do not care what happens to Link, he can be disembodied, quartered, and-"

"ANASTAZIA!" I yelled. "You don't need to be-"

"Evil? Well, sorry about expressing my opinion about the boy who called me dumb blonde!"

"Just calm down, alright?"

She sighed and buried her face in her hands while rubbing her eyes. "Fine."

"Are you tired?" I asked taking notice of her head falling forward.

"No. What makes you think that?!" she said getting defensive. "Although, sleep does sound nice. But, I don't feel like sleeping in a chair. It was not comfortable to be honest."

"You did sleep on the floor as well."

"That was worse, thank you very much."

"Hm. You know what I say to that?" I snapped my fingers and a couch appeared where we were. "COUCH!"

She looked at me. "Okay, where did you get that?" she asked crossing her arms.

"What? Can't I do things I want _without_ being questioned?" I then sat on the piece of furniture like I was the King, which I kind of was. I looked at Ana, who automatically fell onto the couch, face buried in the fabric. "Ana? What are you doing?"

"-being tired, duh!" she said with a muffled voice. Ana ended up pulling herself up and sitting next to me, where she set her head on my shoulder.

"What am I, a pillow?" I asked her.

"Well, you are now, do deal with it!" she responded with her head still resting where it was. I glanced over at her. I could defiantly tell that she was going to fall asleep. She had dark rings under her eyes, the purple eye shadow spread sparkles over her face, and she held a very drowsy look to her. I looked at the talon fingered gauntlets I wore that were plated gold and had a ruby embedded at the forearm. I bent my fingers which allowed the talons to look quite the dangerous weapon. I mean if I can cause a deep cut on Anastazia's face with a single backhand slap, then who knows what else I could do. I continued observing the group as they made their way through the desert they were in. Eventually, Link and Mario caught up with Ancient Minister, with him shooting lasers at the pair.

"It would be must more helpful if he would stop trying to kill us!" Mario shouted.

"You got that right!" Link and Mario were soon stopped by two R.O.B robots.

"WAIT FOR ME SIRE!" The R.O.B said, who was attached to the bomb Ancient Minister was carrying. Annoyed, the Minister dropped the bomb, causing the R.O.B to be killed. Two others attached themselves to the bomb and began to start the countdown.

"STOP IT, YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Pit yelled as he and Mario tried to knock the heads off of the R.O.B's hooked to the bomb. Yet, two more carried them away from the plan of action.

"Guys, we need to get out of here, or else we are going to die." Kirby told the group as he glanced back at the bomb, which was due to detonate within 30 seconds.

"Link, Pit, you two are with me. Mario and Yoshi, I bet you both have a plan, am I correct?"

Yoshi and Mario looked at each other and nodded. Kirby hopped on a star, Pit and Link held on for dear life as the bomb exploded, sucking in the desert area into Subspace. Mario rode on Yoshi as they escaped to safety, just as the sun was about to take its final bow and the moon stepped in. As the screen turned dark, I darted my eyes towards Anastazia, who was still resting on my shoulder. She was fast asleep. I could already tell there was no way of moving her without pissing her off due to waking her up.

"Anastazia. Really?" I whispered, hoping that she wouldn't hear me. Everyone in this world has to be resting for the resuming of their journey, so no one would be awake. Leaving me with nothing to do but make sure not to wake up Ana.

* * *

So, there was Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed and how i included Ganondorf's new Hyrule Warriors redesign! Next Chapter we have the reappearance of Cia! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 - Ganondorf

Chapter 8 is up, folks! This chapter has Miss Cia, the Black Bitch...oh Black Witch sorry...and a a secret that has haunted Ganondorf since the day he met Anastazia. A secret that will change everything, and may surprise a few of you all. Anyways, Chapter 8!

* * *

(Ganondorf's P.O.V)

"AWW! Look at this father/daughter moment! Aw, shoot! I forgot my camera!" a high-pitched voice cackled, causing Anastazia and I to fall off of the couch and onto the ground in a sudden outburst.

"Owww." I heard Ana groan as she had most likely smacked her face onto the stone ground.

"You okay?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Y-yeah, but who dares to even THINK of waking me up!" Ana yelled as she stared at Cia with her amber-colored daggers that could pierce into your soul. Oddly enough, Cia only giggled.

"My, my. You two are such the ideal-"

"CIA! What do you want!?" I shouted at her as my own eyes adjusted to the light.

"Oh silly me, I never told you. Anyways, I need a new task. The other is complete, O' mister boss." She said looking at her nails.

"I'll be back." Ana told me as she walked into the other room, fury in her steps. Cia grinned with malice.

"What happened to your hair?" Cia asked as she walked around me."It's much different than I remember."

"You don't say?"

"Hm. Who was the source of this?"

"Why do you ask such a silly question, Cia?" I said crossing my arms. She lifted her chin smiled.

"I'm guessing it was your precious daughter who did this to you? If so, why don't you just say it?"

"Why would I want to even tell you?" I exclaimed, pointing a finger in her face.

"Oh, don't be like that. Even centuries later you are still just as stubborn and worthless as ever, Ganondorf."

"WORTHLESS!" I yelled in disbelief. "How dare you call me worthless!"

"Did I say worthless? Is there a better word? No, you are quite worthless, Ganondorf. I don't understand why I should be taking orders from you and why that silly little blonde worships you like a god, when you are nothing more than a-"

I felt my eye twitch and then I lunged at her neck and began to strangle her.

"Okay I think I'm- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I heard Ana scream as she saw me with my hands wrapped around the withes neck, trying to squeeze the life out of her. When I looked up at Anastazia's face, I stopped instantly. Cia coughed due to being nearly choked to death, while Ana ran up to where I was. "Why?"

"Cia, be lucky you are not dead. I would have much rather seen you dead than couching and hacking." I said in disgust. "Just go find someone easy to get to. Goodbye." I sent Cia off somewhere, in which I didn't even know.

"H-How long was I gone?" Ana stuttered in complete shock of what had just happened. I looked at her with anger filled eyes. She stepped to the side.

"Anastazia, she called us worthless. She needs to-" I growled in a deathly tone.

"I know, she needs to die. I'm not blaming you that you nearly killed her and I'm sorry that I stopped you"

I clenched my talon like fist. The gold-plated finger guards scraping against the armor that covered my hand. A red and black darkness surrounded it. I could still feel the pleasure of trying to strangle the one person who has tried to con me out of everything.

"Ganondorf? Are you alright? You need to hit something? Or someone? Why don't you hit me! Come on that always brightens up your day!" Ana said jumping around me. I ran the talon claws through my red hair, angered that I wasn't able to murder the woman.

"Ana, I don't need to hit you." I told her as I turned my back to her. "I don't need to hit anyone. I just WANT HER DEAD!" I slammed my fist on the table in front of me, which ended up breaking it in half due to such force.

"Why don't you take your anger out on the smashers, and not the table." Ana insisted as she sat on the couch trying to pull me to her level.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Trying to make you forget about that bitch of a woman."

I didn't budge at all.

"I have food." she coaxed. I quickly glanced back at her. She was eating Doritos, to my dismay.

"Why are you eating DORITOS?" I exclaimed as I sat next to her.

"Because maybe I didn't want Lays." Ana was saying arrogantly. I leaned forward and pressed the button on the monitor, which allowed multiple views of what was happening. There was one window showing a trio approaching the end of a waterfall, that was overlooking the view of the sky, with the Isle of Ancients in close range. There was a monkey with a shirt and hat, a fox-like person armed with multiple weapons, and an opposite. The opposite was a person who looked like a bird.

"DAMN YOU!" The monkey shouted at a skiff that was carrying a trophy up to the Isle.

"Diddy, calm down." the fox said putting a hand on the mall creatures shoulder. "We'll get him. Don't worry about it. I have a plan. Falco, do you know what to do?"

"Falco always knows what to do. " Falco , I'm assuming that was the bird, summoned a large ship, while Fox called forth two personal ships.

"Diddy, you are with me. Fox, you are-"

"The one who attacks the Halberd, got it." Fox told Falco as they took off in the ships.

"Ana?" I said without taking my eyes off of the screen. "They have a plan to take down the Halberd."

"Indeed they do, but why don't we halt them on their little _trip. _Shouldn't we?" Anastazia got up and walked over to the other room. I heard her type rapidly and press multiple buttons. She came back with a smile painted across her face.

"We don't have to worry about them for a while." she told me as she sat back down. I took notice that her hair was a deeper red than it was before. Honestly, I never did notice things like that. It was..._odd. _

"Did you darken your hair?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in question. She looked at her hair in one of the screens that were dark.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Sure it may- wait, why are we talking about hair color, when we should be making those people's lives hell!"

"Oh fine, if that's what you want."

Ana pressed one of the buttons on the control panel. But, instead of getting the live feed of the world, Master Hand appeared. We looked at each other, and without warning, stood up before the hand.

"My commanders, Ganondorf and Anastazia. You have both done well." He said to both of us. "This task I have instructed to you both, to command the Subspace Army and set the world into Subspace, has been a difficult one I am sure."

"What do you need?" Ana asked with attitude in her voice that was shown with the way she ran her hand through her hair.

"Is that a way to treat your superior, madame Anastazia?"

"Superior? I am superior to you. I have-" I covered her mouth with my hand to make her stop talking. I smiled at the hand with a _'sorry about that'_ face, with my hand still over Ana's mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how she would act." I told Master Hand, while pulling her away from the screen and uncovering her mouth.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"He can crush you, Anastazia. I don't think you would want to die by being crushed by a giant hand. So, why don't you keep low on...your whole attitude now."

She shifted her weight. "Fine. Just as long as you stop grabbing my wrist!"

"Oh, sorry about that." I unclasped the talons around her wrist, which revealed to have a slit on her vein. "You're wrist, it's bleeding."

Ana looked at the section on skin that was oozing the crimson substance. "Great, just great."

"What? That you're bleeding?"

"No! It got on my bracelet!" she complained while holding the punctured area with her opposite hand to stop the blood, but it was no use, I could tell.

"Take your bracelet off and put it on the other wrist."

She just stared at me with an _'Are you freaking kidding me_' face. Blood began to drip onto the ground with her other hand covered in it.

"Ana, listen to me." I said trying to take off the bracelet on the wrist that was bleeding. "you can't have a cut wrist and not do anything about it."

She darted her eyes to where Master Hand was still trying to talk to us.

"Ganondorf! Anastazia! I'm trying to talk to you!" The hand said impatiently.

"Sorry, but I'm a little busy trying to not let my daughter bleed to death here! So, just wait!" I yelled back.

"I see where your daughter gets her attitude from."

I rolled my eyes in disgust and continued to fight with the bracelet. "Why did I give you such a complicated piece of jewelry?" I said to myself.

"Because you wanted me to have a good birthday present? Duh."

I glared at her, while she held on to her puncture mark. When I was finally able to get the bracelet from her, blood dripped off of it.

"This is not right, Ana. Do you not see that it is drenched in blood?"

"Why is it not right?" She asked.

"Okay, you two come here now!" Master Hand shouted. I dragged my daughter over to where Master Hand was, by her hair.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" she complained.

"Now, if you do realize it. The Gunship is nearly complete, and what we need is a rift large enough to be able to use this gunship. I have a plan. On the Isle of Ancients, there is an area in the Subspace Bomb Factory, where hundreds of bombs are stored. I want you, Ganondorf, to command the R.O.B robots to detonate all the bombs at once. Anastazia, when you are finished with your whole suicide attempt, I want you to have no input at all. I don't want you to get in the way. Wario was right, you were a mistake on putting you on this team. I will tell you when the time is correct, Ganondorf. HAND. OUT!" The screen turned black and I saw Ana walk past me, and she landed on the couch cushions, face buried within the fabric. I could see that she did not like being unappreciated. I wouldn't enjoy that either. To be thought of as an add-on, to have no one know of what you can do, not get credit for anything. I sat next to her.

"Ana, before I talk to you about what Master Hand was saying about you, I need to see your wrist before you bleed out."

She lifted her head slightly. "Well maybe he would appreciate me if I was dead. You as well. You know that I'm nothing more than an obstacle. An obstacle that is hard to get around because you will know that it will _always_ be there." she cried.

I got up and looked for something that I could use to wrap her wrist with before she really did bleed out. Digging through drawers, rummaging the cabinets, scouring high and low for a bandage or cloth. Yet, I didn't find anything. I sat back down and grabbed her wrist.

"There is- Wait." I stopped when I totally forgot something that slipped my mind. I let go of her wrist, which plopped down right next to her face, and stood up once more to take the cape off of my armor. I cut part of the bottom off and took her hand again. "Lord, I hope this works." I said as I wrapped the piece of fabric around her hand and wrist then tied the ends so that nothing could get in and the blood that was oozing out, could stay in.

"Anastazia. Get up." I said poking her shoulder.

"What's the point?" She responded bleakly and had no life in her words.

"The point? The point is to show that you aren't an obstacle, you aren't a mistake, you are wanted on this team. It may not be shown by Master Hand, but honest to goodness, you are needed. I mean if you died, them I would be with Cia and Master Hand. I don't think I can-"

"Ganondorf. I get it. You don't need to try to make me feel even worse than I do. "Ana said as she got up into a seated position rather lying face first in the fabric. She looked at her hand. I was guessing that she didn't realize what I did for her. "Where's my bracelet?" She asked suddenly.

My eyes widened as I realized that I had accidentally crushed it in my fist. "Um."

"Is it in your hand? If so, why haven't you given it back to me? UNLESS YOU BROKE IT?"

I took her other hand and placed the remnants of the piece of jewelry in it. The black diamonds were dust, even if that was the toughest thing to break, sapphires turned into pieces of sharp metal, the chain linking everything together was still intact, but the overall bracelet was not. I could read the look on her face. It was not anger. It was _sadness_. She looked like someone who had just had everything taken away from her. Which it kind of was. I'm sure this piece of jewelry was more to her than a pretty piece of metal attached to her skin, and I destroyed it.

"Anastazia?" I said reaching for her bandaged hand, but she pulled away.

"I...can't..." she got up and ran to the other room and slammed the door, leaving me alone with a very confused look on my face. I moved on, and went to a new screen for observing. I followed the trek of Pikachu and Samus as they were running though the Research Facility on the Isle Of Ancients.

"Samus, do you think we are even-"

"Shut up. Look." Samus, the woman in the blue suit, found a room that held an orange robotic suit in a capsule.

"I found it!" the fat talking mouse said as he lifted a stubby paw to the case.

"Oh god, finally!" Samus ran up to the suit and hugged the case.

"_Psycho_" I said to myself.

"Not so fast, you blonde haired freak of nature!" a robotic voice exclaimed as the bridge to the panel the pair were on was removed. Two purple hued versions of the orange suit walked up to Pikachu and Samus.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we've finally caught up to you two." One of the clones said.

"Who are you?" Samus asked.

"We are your clones. And then ones who stole your suit so you can't defeat us with your weapons."

"Oh yeah!? Eat lightning!" Pikachu created a large thunder-cloud which released a volt of lightning and struck down one of the clones.

"Thanks, buddy!" she told the Pokémon. "Now, lets kick these sorry bitches butt!" Samus readied her gun as Pikachu let out small zaps of electricity from his cheeks. They began attacking the two clones. I got bored with the fight, so I muted the fight and walked over to where Ana was concealed.

"Anastazia?" I said in front of the closed door.

"Go away. You have no business here!" she responded coldly. I didn't move at all.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you are so mad?" I heard her shuffle to the door, when she opened it I could tell she was crying, due to her eyes being red and irritated.

"Why do you want to know? You never express concern for why I'm sad." Ana sat in the corner and hugged her knees to her chest. I stepped in the room and saw that the monitors were completely blank and showed no presence of her working at all.

"Why haven't you-"

"Ganondorf! Do you not see what state of mind I'm in?! Can you focus on me instead of work for once in this whole thing?!"

"I did focus on you when I had to work on your foot."

"Yeah, but that was _my foot_, not me. I don't think you understand how important that bracelet was to me, do you?"

"Well, isn't it just a piece of jewelry?" I asked sitting down in the second chair in the room.

"No, it wasn't _just _a piece of jewelry. It was a symbol that told me that you could trust me with powers. And, now that it's broken, I don't have any powers. I'm a regular person now, and you don't care."

I looked at my hand and frowned. "I do care, Ana. But, you should know that, the bracelet didn't have any powers at all. It was just a bracelet."

Anastazia lifted her head and stared at me. "Wait, so you lied to me? You lied? How could you!?" she yelled getting up. "I-I don't know how I can trust you again! Cia was right! You are not one to be trusted!" Ana then ran out of the room, angered and betrayed. Knowing that it was the right thing to do, I followed her.

"Anastazia! Wait." I said, trying to put as much forgiveness in my tone as I could. She was already gone. The door to the hideout was busted open and the wind was making the room frigid. I couldn't let her do something stupid, which is something she does quite often. I knew something that she didn't know. It was a secret that would defiantly ruin the already delicate father/daughter relationship. She wouldn't trust me again once I told her, that _she was my biological daughter and had her own powers. _Rather adopted and lent powers from me. I've known that she was truly my daughter the moment she told me her name all those years ago. That was why I couldn't possibly kill her. It took forever to find out where she lived and it took a long time to make sure that she was truly my daughter. When I murdered her adoptive parents after discovering where her birth mother had given her up to, I knew Anastazia wouldn't accept the fact that she was adopted when she was only 3, so she had to go into an orphanage. I kept track of her over the two years before I had found her in Castle Town. I had murdered her birth mother, due to her not telling me that she gave Ana up for adoption. I really don't regret that decision at all. It was one of the easiest choices I had to make. Before I killed her, she told me the child's name and that she was going to have blonde hair, that was it. When I _adopted_ Ana, I still couldn't tell her the truth, it would've been too much for her, even after all these years. I hated myself for that. But, I needed to get her back here at all costs before Cia finds her.

I abandoned my task for the army now. I had to. If I didn't find Anastazia, then Cia would. And she would have gotten her original prize that she wanted. Anyways, I closed the door that let the cold air in, and I switched the screens that showed the fight between Samus and Pikachu versus the clones, to a map of the World of Trophies that showed all movements of anyone registered in this place. Including Ana, Cia, and myself. I saw that Cia was on the Halberd, and that the Halberd was in a fight with the ship that Falco had called. Cia must have taken over the Halberd herself and was in command. My eyes carefully scanned the map, looking for the red-headed daughter of mine. I felt my left eye twitch when I saw her jagged path that was leading to a cliff she probably didn't know about. If she knew where she was going, then she was about to kill herself, all for the wrong reasons. I also noticed something coming towards her. It was like a giant dragon robot. Well, if the flying robot didn't kill her, the cliff would. I transported myself to the nearest point that I could at least get to her in time, which was in the middle of a forest.

"Anastazia?" I yelled, hoping she should hear me. Suddenly, I heard the demonic roar of the robot coming towards the area. Not knowing what to do, and for the first time in my life, I ran for my life so I wouldn't be killed by this ravenous beat of a robot, that I had no idea what it looked like. As I saw the end of the forest, I could see someone on the ground. A loud scream erupted from a nearby source, causing the trees around me to be pushed back by the wind and scream.

"HERE'S RIDLEY!" someone yelled in the robotic voice. Once, the wind stopped, I was able to get to the person on the ground, which was Ana indefinitely. She had been knocked out due to something hitting the back of her head.

"Leave her! She is mine!" the same demonic voice shouted. A robot dragon thing flew at the end of the cliff and narrowed his eyes. I knew who this was. It was one of the higher ranking members of the Army. Ridley.

"Ridley?" I said standing up to him. "Why are you following her?"

"W-wait, Ganondorf? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else telling me where to go and what to do?"

"Yes, but you knocked out my daughter, so why are you-"

"Oh, so she's part of the Commanders. I apologize for that. Is there a team I can take my anger out on?"

"No, wait. Yes there is a team consisting of a Pikachu and Samus in the Research Facility on the Isle on Ancients nearby."

"SAMUS ARAN!? I AM GOING TO DESTROY HER! IF ITS THE LAST THING, THAT I DO!" Ridley shouted as he flew away I could hear his robotic cackle as he was sent to destroy his greatest nemesis. I turned back to Anastazia who was moving a bit.

"Ana?" I said shaking her shoulder. Her eyes flicked open and darted to mine. She gasped and got up.

"N-no. You c-can't be here. I-" she stuttered as she was slowly walking back towards the cliff, not realizing that she was about to fall.

"Ana, you are going to kill yourself!" I yelled.

"I can't trust you any longer! Why should I believe you! You-" her words stopped when her foot landed on a weak spot of dirt that wasn't supported by anything, and she slipped. My eyes widened as I could see her falling off of the cliff, I ran forward and grabbed her forearm, while she held onto the gauntlet that covered my arms.

"I'm not letting you die." I told her, while straining to keep her alive.

"Just let go of me! I don't need you in my life. I can't trust you any longer!" she responded as her arm began to slip out of mine.

"Ana, please. You have to listen to me. Yes, I lied to you, but for a good reason. I didn't want you to use the powers you were born with until you were old enough. So I tricked you by saying that the bracelet had powers."

"Wait, how did you know I was born with powers!" Anastazia was beginning to slowly fall into descent as the grip on her arm was starting to weaken.

"I know this...because you are my biological daughter. Not my adopted daughter." I admitted. But, it was too late. Her hand slipped out of mine completely and she fell to her death, before my very eyes. Leaving me in a state of shock and extreme sadness that I had just basically let my daughter be killed.

* * *

Oh snap, cliffhanger. What is going to happen? How is Ganondorf going to deal with the pain of watching _his own _daughter slip out of his hands and into the cold hands of death himself? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 - Ganondorf

Chapter 9 is now! Turns out that Anastazia didn't die, it was all in Ganondorf's head, but we do get the revelation of the secret to Anastazia, and her reaction...well find out by reading! Without further ado, Chapter 9!

* * *

(Ganondorf P.O.V)

"You alright?" I felt a hand slap my face. My eyes readjusted themselves and I realized that it was just a dream. Anastazia stood in front of me, her forehead held a small slice and her eye was outlined in a purple and green colored bruise. I pulled her into a hug, due to not seeing her die in front of me.

"I will never let you die. Ever." I told her, while she was most likely confused about what had just happened. I didn't expose the dark secret to her yet. But, we were still near the cliff, the vision was just a thought that had taken over my mind and could have happened.

"What are you saying? And why are you here?" she asked with her face pressed against the armor on my chest. I released her from the hug and looked at her.

"I could see you...fall off of that cliff. Your hand slipped out of mine, and you died. I can't let you die in front of me. I-I just can't let you die in general. You-"

"Ganon, you're mumbling. Are you sure you are alright? You really don't seem like yourself. Mumbling, visions of death, breaking my stuff. What is up with you?" Ana questioned as we began walking away from the cliff. As she was talking, I could feel the dark secret's guilt radiate through my heart and brain. The few words I had to say began etching themselves in my brain with a dagger that was covered in flames and drenched in poison. Those words echoed. _YOU. ARE. MY. BIOLOGICAL. DAUGHTER._ Those few words pounded throughout my body. I had stowed those words away for too long, I had to tell her before something like _that vision_, happened to either me or her. I took a deep breath, and stopped her mid sentence.

"Ana, there is something I have to tell you." I said nervously. She turned to me. Her amber eyes held an inch of worry, yet she seemed calm. As if what I was about to tell her wasn't going to change her whole perspective of me at all. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say the words. Leaving her with a confused face.

"Okay? Thanks for sharing?" she responded. "Now, are we going to go back to the hideout and torture the Smashers, or do I have to watch you try to say something you obviously can't say now?"

"You seem different? What happened to you yelling at me for lying to you?" We continued to walk through the forest. My hand shook with anger due to not being able to tell her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ganon, you know I have bipolar, and being a girl, I'm prone to frequent mood-swings. So, in this case. I have forgiven you for lying to me and I'm sure there are more lies, but we're focusing on that you came here and saved me from that monstrosity of a robot. Well, you didn't save me. You found me knocked out.

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean remember what I said? No matter how bad a fight we may get in, not one of us can stay mad at each other."

"Oh right, that. Now, I think that we should be getting back to the hideout, you know-"

"So we are able to complete Master Hand's task he gave us? To have all the bombs in the bomb factory detonate?"

"Yes. You are quite correct. Wait," I heard the sound of someone approaching. I held my arms out so Ana would stop when I did.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, as we were slowly walking towards the noise. The noise revealed to be a marshmallow like creature with a hat and big eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" I yelled, hoping that the creature didn't hear me. Ana's eyes narrowed.

"I think it's a smasher. Must be a Pokemon. I mean, I don't think anyone else would claim this creature of pink spherical weirdness other than the Pokemon world."

"Ha, pink spherical weirdness." I repeated. She turned her head and gave me a _'Really?'_, face.

"I don't think this thing poses as a threat to us at all. So, why don't we head back." she informed. Then, without any warning, we transported to the hideout once again.

"Well, we should start on our _hard_ work. I mean, it takes a bunch of strength to do what we do." Anastazia said as she pressed the live feed button and sat down on the couch like she was the queen. I remember that she used to do the same thing as she was growing up.

"Ana. Get out of my spot." I told her as I walked towards her. She leaned her head back.

"Uh, no."

"Did you just say, NO?"

"Mayyyybee."

"Seriously. Move." I said with hand gestures. She just giggled and stayed put, which angered me a bit. "You are so stubborn!"

"Oh, everyone is a critic these days."

"Ana, you are really starting to piss me off." I clenched my fist, with a red and black aura surrounding it, readying a possible attack on her.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked realizing that I was going to attack her. "You can't attack me you know."

"I can do what I want, Anastazia Lillian."

She stood up and crossed her arms. "Oooh, saying my middle name is so scary."

"That's it, I'm gonna-"

"What are you going to do? Oh, great and Powerful one?"

Then, without warning I released a large wave of dark energy that hit everything in the room, including Ana. She got up, wiped the blood off of her lip and shook her head.

"How dare you hit me?" she yelled. "How dare you hit someone who has no powers!"

"I do that ALL the time, Anastazia. Do you not know who I am?!"

"Hmm. You don't look like much," She said wandering around me, and pulling a lock of my hair. "to me, should I say?" Anastazia laughed in a familiar tone. Which sent me over the edge.

"I don't care if you are my biological daughter or adopted, I will destroy you!" I growled as I caused another wave of darkness to hit Ana, who dodged it easily. Suddenly, I was thrown back when I was hit with a different darkness attack. When I managed to get up I noticed that Ana was in shock, it was noted by the way she was staring at her hands.

"D-did I-" she stuttered. "I just d-do that? I thought I had no powers!"

I came up to her. "You were born with powers, Anastazia. That's why you can produce magic easily."

"S-so you were using the bracelet as a decoy to hide the fact that I had powers that I was fucking born with!" She exclaimed. "And you never told me, why?"

'Oh god, she's going to run away again.' I thought to myself, as I calmed down my anger. Maybe I did need anger management. HA! No chance! I would kill them all! Anyways, I focused my attention on Ana as she was beginning to freak out due to me telling her part of the dark secret. I set a hand on her shoulder as she just stared at her hands. "Do you need to sit down?" I asked her.

"Of course I need to sit down! What do you think I am, stupid?" I led her to the couch, and I turned off the monitor that was showing the live feed of the world. Anastazia took her boots off and pulled her knees to her chest while I sat next to her.

"Do you need to talk about anything, Ana?"

She just stared blankly into space, as if she realized something she wasn't ready for. Her eyes were blank and the way her hands trembled made me wonder if she heard what I said. I did say the truth briefly and quickly while yelling at her. I wouldn't expect her to hear that or pay attention to what I was saying at all. I didn't think she was going to move for a while if she knew what I had revealed. Looking at the ground, I had no other choice but to continue with observing the world, so I turned the monitor back on and found an interesting screen to observe. I glanced at her quickly and returned my focus on the screen showing the outside of the Isle of Ancients. A R.O.B was standing outside and was unusually covered in colorful little creatures.

"Yeah! Yeah! Go for his spine!" a small person in an astronaut uniform chanted as he egged on the creatures on the robot.

"Captain Olimar, sir. I don't believe we can kill this beast with Pikmin alone." a red one told the small captain.

"What are you talking about, Pikmin number 17? We can most definatly take him-" Olimars words were stopped when the robot woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The R.O.B spun around, knocking off all the Pikmin, and killing most of them, while a few who survived surrounded the captain. The robot locked eyes with Olimar and began to move towards the tiny man. Suddenly, some kind of upbeat rock music began to play as a racing ship came in.

"Lets move." Olimar told his red Pikmin friend. The jet or car thing's canopy opened and a guy in a mask and blue flight suit came bouncing out.

"FALCON PUUUNCH!" He yelled as his fist swarmed in flames in the shape of a falcon, as he hit the R.O.B, which was thrown back and was defeated. As the man rushed forward, he killed all the remaining Pikmin, save for the red one next to Olimar.

"What a douche." Olimar said as he stared at the man who had killed the rest of his army in shock. The man turned around and spotted the tiny captain.

"Oh, sorry about that, but Captain Falcon always needs a dramatic entrance and exit." he said walking up to Olimar. "Say, what's your name, O' small astronaut?"

"I happen to be Captain Olimar, and I'm guessing you would be Captain Falcon? The person who killed my army?

Captain Falcon looked Olimar up and down. "Hm, you got a ship?" he said immediately.

"Of course! What captain doesn't have a ship? Sure it's a little worn, meaning beaten up and old, but it still works properly and gets good gas mileage."

"Well I'm guessing you're not going to have much luck killing these damn robots with your little grass creatures, eh? So, if you'll have me, I would be welcome to aid you in destroying these guys."

Olimiar stared at the arrogant man. "I guess you are right, sorry Pikmin number 17 I'm sorry to say that you are not capable of killing the robots." His friend looked at him.

"We're sorry, Captain Olimar, about our relatively weak nature. But we are everlasting friends."

"Oh shut it, Pikmin. Now, Olimar, there is a Skiff that is planning on docking over here soon. My guess, if that there is going to be something important about that ship and what it does."

Then, without any further discussion, the two began fighting their way through the ruins and headed out to find the Smash Skiff. I was about to change the screen when I felt Ana grab my hand.

"Is it true?" She asked without looking at me, her eyes fixed on the floor. "Is it true what you said?"

"What are you talking about?" Even though I knew what she was talking about, she had to say it before I messed everything up.

"You...said you were going to destroy me-"

"I'm sorry I said that I-"

"Biological daughter or not. Is that what you said?"

_'YES! This was my chance to tell her the truth!'_ I thought to myself. Yet, the answer I told her was NO WHERE near what I was thinking to myself. "I don't know what I was saying."

"Ganon, please. Confirm my suspicions. Am I your _biological_ daughter or not?"

I stopped whatever I was going to say when I head her say _confirm my suspicions._ "W-wait. You knew?" I asked

Anastazia unhooked her arms from her knees and turned her body towards me. "So, its true! I am your flesh and your blood!?" she said with a happy tone. Her reaction was not one I had imagined. I had imagined her to deny EVERYTHING I said, and run away. I would never see her again. But, this was shocking to me. She seemed thrilled and excited. I was thinking that she _actually _wanted know how she ended up with the adoptive parents that I ended up murdering brutally. "I am not your adopted daughter, I am truly your daughter!? That's why you couldn't kill me. That's why you were so protective of me. You couldn't let me die."

I nodded, unable to explain more due to the state of shock I was in from realizing that she knew all along. "How long have you known?" I asked nervously.

"Well, it's been a long suspicion of mine. During those three months after you gave me the scar, you know when we weren't talking, I took those months and dedicated my time into finding out my past, why you could never kill me, why you were so kind to me and no one else, gave me anything I wanted by taking things from others. Looking at my family history, trying to find possible links, bloodline, ancestors, anything, for three months, and then I found something worth making my suspicion a fact. My parents. The parents I called mom and dad, weren't mine. They were my adoptive ones. My mother was named Nataliya Rockwell and my father was-"

"Cedric Dragmire." I said under my breath due to the sheer hatred of that alias I used for a few years until I was able to overthrow the kingdom and make it my own.

"I did some research on this Cedric guy and found out that it was the alias of..." her head turned slowly to face me, while her eyes widened. "none other than the Evil King of Hyrule himself. In other words, you are my true father, Ganondorf." She gave me a quite creepy face that sort of reminded me of Zant.

"What? So you knew? You don't need to make a big deal out of it."

She got up and crossed her arms. "It kind of is a big deal, 'father'." she used air quotes around father, to give her sentence emphasis for an unknown reason. "You hid the biggest secret of my life from me. And you never was able to tell me? Why?"

"I didn't know how you would handle it." I admitted, which was the true reason I didn't tell her. "But, now that I see that you already know, I didn't know what I was afraid of on telling you. So, in other words, we can stop worrying about this giant secret and get back to destroying people's lives!" I yelled excitedly.

"So. You expect me to just not react on the BIGGEST thing that was hidden from me of my life, and go back to working?"

I stared at her, not knowing what she would do next.

"IF YOU THINK THAT...then you're right! Let's go back to fucking with these Smashers lives!" She shouted happily as she sat back on the couch once more. I stood there, utterly confused on what had just happened. I mean did she deny everything and is hiding it with working like I would? Or does she accept the fact that I'm her father and doesn't want to make a big deal out of it? I just went along with the second plan, because it seemed the most reasonable for her, so to say.

"Why are you just standing there?" I heard her say. I shook my head to get myself out of whatever trance I was in.

"Because I want to stand here, duh!"

"Well...you should move so I can see what kind of crap is going on in this world! And the opportunities to make lives-"

"Fine, I'll move," I said sitting down next to her. "Happy now?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am happy now."

"Of course you are."

She ended up jabbing me in the arm with her elbow. "HA! HA!"

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked her. But, all she did was laugh and turn her head to the monitors. "Thanks for the answer, Ana. Love you too."

Before she could answer I heard Captain Falcon talking to Olimar.

"Oh ho, would you look at that." Falcon exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"The Skiff. And it's carrying a trophy. It looks like the trophy of DK."

"DK?" Olimar asked looking up at the second captain in curiosity.

"Donkey Kong. He's the uncle of Diddy Kong. Him being a trophy, I don't know."

"What's that?" Olimar peered up at the sky, which revealed Falco's Arwing ship. Someone was expelled from the cockpit into a free fall. Yet, instead of dying like any normal person would, he flew with twin jet packs that were made from barrels.

"WHAT A CHEATER!" Ana shouted at the screen. I laughed at her reaction.

"Calm down. They can't hear you."

"Do you not think I don't know that?"

I rolled my eyes and continued my observation. The monkey was now on the Skiff, the primids were blown off and he revived DK.

"How cute. A little monkey with a jet-pack. Why don't we go befriend them." Falcon said as he grabbed Olimar and they jumped off of the cliff. The screen panned to the Skiff where DK and Diddy was.

"Yo, Diddy. Don't put me in that situation again!" DK complained.

"I'll try."

"Mind if we...drop in? Aha a little pilot humor there. But allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Falcon. Well, my real name is Douglas, but if you call me that...I will find you and I will kill you in your sleep."

"Falcon, stop harassing these people. Pardon him, but I am Captain Olimar. We saw that you might have needed some help, but now that I see that you have it under control. We can-"

Suddenly, hordes of primids jumped on board and began attacking the four. I turned my head to see Ana with a very devilish smirk on her face along with laughing evilly to herself.

"Anastazia? What did you do?" I asked her. She turned her head slowly as if this was a horror film and she was about to murder me terrifically.

"Caused the primids to attack the Smashers on the Skiff."

I sighed. "Oh thank God."

"What did you think I did?" She said getting out of her crazy maniac trance. "Didn't cause them to attack, meaning there is another one in command of primid hordes or that the primids have gained an ability to disregard any command we give them?

"Now that you say that, yes. That's why I said '_Oh thank God.' _"

"Well, that helps." she said. "Whatcha' doing?"

I looked at her, confused. "W-what? You are sitting right next to me! Can't you see what I'm doing?" I exclaimed with hand gestures.

"No need to yell, you know."

"Maybe I want to yell if I want, Anastazia." I said leaning forward and getting in her face. "You should know that. I mean, you've lived with me for nearly 14 years."

"You're right. But, instead of fighting about this. Why don't we check up on The Halberd's current position?" Ana switched the screens and it showed that the Halberd was in fact dueling with the ship Falco called awhile ago, above an icy mountain that towered above the team that was staring at the fight.

I laughed to myself while saying this. "Looks like your boyfriend made it out of surgery, Anastazia." I joked while cracking up. I was them being hit by a book that was in Ana's hands due to her being pissed off.

"Don't make jokes about that, Ganondorf!" she yelled while repeatedly smacking my shoulder with a book.

"Okay, okay, okay. Yes I deserve that, but you can stop now, you know."

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO!"

I ended up grabbing the book from her hands, leaving her with a pout filled face. "You stole my book." she stuttered, not even looking at me.

I scoffed. "Smacking me with a book won't help."

"Won't help with what? Making jokes that I have no comebacks at? Or just cruel heartless jokes?"

"Pretty much."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head with a disgraceful look on her face, supposedly darted towards me.

"THAT'S MY GOD DAMN SHIP!" I heard Meta Knight yell in frustration as he saw his ship being constantly locked in battle with the other airship. Lasers and turrets were being shot at the Halberd, but were easily reflected back to the shooting ship. Down below, Marth, Ike, Lucas, Red, and Meta Knight were devising a plan by the looks of it.

"Why is this even happening!" Lucas asked tugging on Reds arm. The Pokémon Trainer looked down at the small boy and shook his head due to his disability to tell him the answer. An answer he could not give.

"I got this, bruh." Marth began. "Someone has a plan and it involves the Halberd. And who ever called upon the ship fighting back, is using it as a distraction."

"Who?"

"Fox Mcloud." Ike said. Ike was covered in bandages and bruises. His cuts were sealed with stitches and I could tell he was not up to fighting yet. It looked like breathing was physically impossible for him now, from how much pain he was in. I glanced over at Ana whose eye was twitching randomly. This was most likely from the _feelings_ she was harboring for him from now on, even though I threatened her with becoming someone like Cia. Anyways, Ike was talking about who Fox was and why he called his ship to use it as a distraction."I think that this is giving you a chance to regain your ship, M.K."

Meta Knight looked over at Ike. "You are right, I shall-" he stopped when the sound of two children were heard. The group of five peered up at the Glacial Mountain to see where this noise was coming from. Two children in winter clothing was hopping up the mountain like experts.

"What the fuck?" Red said to himself. Marth darted his eyes towards the trainer.

"Red, that's exactly what I was going to say! You stole my thought!"

"Okay? Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

Marth frowned and looked back at the mountain with the two figures.

"THEY'RE GOING FOR MY SHIP! I'LL BE BACK!" Meta Knight exclaimed as he began flying up the mountain after the two children.

"Come on, Nana! You are way to slow!" The one in blue said as they landed on a ledge. He grabbed the hand of a girl in pink.

"Popo, you shouldn't be ahead all the time." the girl, named Nana, said.

"Oh whatever, wait who's that?" Popo pointed to Meta Knight who was faster than them, and didn't care for the two children whatsoever.

"See you later losers! That's my ship! Not yours!" He heckled at the kids.

"THAT FLYING CHEATER! There's room for only ONE team of Ice Climbers! And that's us! Lets follow his ass!" Nana yelled.

"Agreed! Let's go!" They then began following Meta Knight closely behind, to his frustration and annoyance.

"Kids do ruin everything," Ana said as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I mean seriously! He was just trying to get his ship back and now there's these two annoying little kids following him, for no reason at all!"

"Anastasia, he's going to get his ship back from Cia, I'm on his side about this. I want to see him kill her. Actually, I just want anyone to kill her. Sure, I may sound like I'm joining the hero side, but all I want is to see her in a pile of blood with her mask crushed under my boot." I growled, my eyes widened in wickedness at the thought of seeing that bitch killed. She was getting on my nerves for too long. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ganondorf, calm yourself. I want her dead as well, but she will die, whether she dies by our hands or theirs. Either way, she will be dead." she said with assuring eyes and a smile that held a sense of her devilishness.

"You always know what to say, you know, Ana." I told her raising my eyebrows and tilting my head.

"Of course I do. Do you not know who I am?" Ana said with great arrogance.

"Maybe you should calm down, Missy." Knowing what was about to happen next I moved to the side, due to calling her Missy. Although, instead of hitting me or yelling in my face, she just blinked rapidly and sported a cheesy grin that was woven with strings of hatred.

"You aren't going to hurt me, Ana?" I asked with increased curiosity."Come on, I know you want to hit me."

"It's obvious that I want to hit you, but I'm not. I'm trying to control my anger, and take it out on people I hate. Which INCLUDES THESE BITCHES!" she got up and began furiously typing on the computer which was going to send a large army of enemies to the Canyon, which is where everyone was at. But, she didn't press the button that released the army.

"Why didn't you-"

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment. Don't worry, there will be one." Anastazia then sat back down with her knees bent in front of her. Her _she-devil_ eyes transfixed on the monitor as the team of three made their way up the mountain. Jumping from ledge to ledge, smashing down Subspace goons with ease. We just sat and watched as our army was slowly beginning to diminish, yet our biggest point in the plan was about to unfold soon. I was awaiting my chance on taking over this army and world for myself, and do what I couldn't do when I was banished for nearly a century in the awful Twilight Realm. I couldn't wait to take over and murder Cia and-. I quickly realized what my thoughts were implying. There was an echoing thought in my head that continued to make its way into my plan. _'I couldn't wait to take over and murder Cia and Anastazia, then everything would be mine.' _. How I could have that thought, its unforgivable. I can't be thinking of killing the only person in this pitiful world that I truly care about. Cia, is easily out of the picture, I can kill her without thinking, but thinking about killing Anastazia? That's downright horrifying. I turned my head slightly to face her and saw how innocent she is, in my eyes. I mean she is a savage murderer, but in my eyes she's still that small little blonde haired girl with the attitude. How is it that my mind is thinking of removing her from the picture, I don't even know. I wrapped my arms around her and held her against my chest.

She looked at me with a very confused face. "Um. Hello?" She said. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Can't a father hug his daughter without being questioned?" I responded.

"That's true, but why now? I mean we are in the middle of making lives hell, and NOW you want to, '_cuddle'_ so to say?"

"Let's just say, that something or someone in my mind is trying to tell me to kill you, and you know I can't do that."

"Tell that thing or person to shut up, cause it's trying to control you and tying to tell you to do things that aren't even reasonable."

I laughed and realized that she was right. I mean I could never kill this girl. Ever. The only person I could kill now is Cia.

"Oh would you look at that, "Ana said looking at the monitor showing the Ice Climbers and Meta Knight reaching the summit of the mountain. "They made it to the top, and no one died. Shame that, I wanted to see a fight."

"Well, you might, I think they crossed someones territory." I told her. I was right, Meta Knight and the Ice Climbers looked up at the point of the mountain to see a figure meditating. The figure was defiantly a Pokemon. He opened his eyes and glared at Meta Knight.

"Who dares interrupt my time of trying to reach _Nirvana_?" He asked in a deep and husky voice, while jumping from the peak and in front of Meta Knight. "Are you willing to accept a duel, O' swordsman of noble honor?"

"The name is Meta Knight, thank you very much. And you seem to have a bit of cockiness, are YOU willing to go up against a sword of almighty and you stick with physical attacks?"

The Pokemon's eyes narrowed and held up a paw that was surrounded in a light blue aura.

"So, that's what blue magic looks like?" I heard Ana say, "Must be the good people color."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I mean, look at it! Compared to ours! I have purple and black magic while you have this new red and black magic. Compare that to _blue_," She shuddered in disgust while saying the word, blue, for some reason.

"Why cringe at the word blue?"

"IT'S A GOOD PERSON COLOR!"

"Ana, you do know that red and blue make purple, right? So your magic is basically a mix of a good persons magic and mine. Red and blue make purple. You did go to school didn't you?"

She scoffed, "I didn't go to school! I taught myself, surly you would know that, you never sent me to school because I would kill anyone who would say _hi_ to me."

I chuckled. "Yeah, that was a good choice. You would have been the Middle School Murderer, had you gone to middle school."

"Yeah, defiantly. Damn teachers telling me what to do. Dealing with you was hard enough, but trying to deal with multiple teachers and their constant nagging, oh, I could just have strangled them on the spot."

"Yes, and you would bring a note home saying that you murdered a teacher for asking you to pick up a pencil that fell on the floor."

She giggled. "I would do that. No one tells me what to do and gets away with it."

"What about Zant? Did you do anything to him?"

"No, I didn't want to hear his constant mentally unstable speeches he randomly gave me."

"Oh, I love our discussions, they are so-"

"Wicked? Yes, you can't get anymore wicked than talking about a possible murder of a teacher caused by an 8-year-old."

I drifted my eyes back to the monitor where it looks like the Pokémon had defeated Meta Knight in the battle. "Look, the Pokémon won."

"Seems like it, and now he's going to revive Meta Knight, now."

She was right, he revived the winged swordsman.

"Damn, you won." Meta Knight said to the other.

"Oh, I never did introduce myself. I am Lucario, and sorry for throwing you off of the cliff, man. You got some real skill."

"Thanks man, You've got skill as well for aura based attacks. Now, I don't think you are here trying to steal my ship are you?"

"Ship? What-"

Just as Lucario said that the Halberd came barreling through the clouds with Fox's ship attached to the bottom and was heading for the peak of the mountain.

"PERFECT TIME!" Ana yelled as she got up suddenly and pressed the button that released the army of shadow bugs from the Halberd just as it made contact with the mountain. "Bitches, you will all be killed by this army!" she said turning her back to the monitor and sitting back down on the couch. She went back to the same spot she was in before getting up, meaning leaning against my chest, while I had my arms wrapped around her once again.

"You happy now?" I asked sarcastically. Ana looked up at me and nodded. I sighed. "You are one strange girl, Ana."

"Oh shut it, look, the kids fell down the mountain. I wonder if they'll die."

She was correct, the Ice Climbers fell down the mountain along with the millions of shadow bugs.

* * *

And so, it ends up that this huge secret wasn't really a big secret at all, Anastazia being the Biological daughter of Ganondorf rather adopted, and she knew all along? Anyways, Chapter 10 is up next! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 - Ganondorf

I'm back with Chapter 10 of Legion of Doom, and last chapter we found out that Anastazia is Ganondorf's biological daughter and she already knew that. The Ice Climbers are jumping around, Lucario doesn't like people, Captain Falcon is a douche for killing Olimars Pikmin, oh and Olimar is crazy. Cia returns and lemme tell you...BITCH ALERT! Now, Chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10

(Ganondorf's P.O.V)

"Shit! What are we going to do!?" Ike yelled as all the shadow bugs began swarming around the piece of land they were on. Ike, Lucas, Marth, and Red backed up and started to get into a battle ready stance.

"There's too many!" Red exclaimed as he threw the poke ball back and forth.

"IT'S THEIR FAULT!" Marth pointed to the Halberd and the Ice Climbers who fell onto the ground in front of them. Although, instead of Marth pointing his finger at Cia and the Halberd, he should be pointing at Anastazia. It was her fault.

"Don't blame them! Blame the creators of the damn shadow bugs, or the person behind this crap!" Lucas said as he began freezing primids with a psychic powers he had. Suddenly, the group of smashers looked to the side and saw the team consisting of Link, Mario, Kirby, Pit, and Yoshi.

"DON'T WORRY BITCHES! We're here to save your asses!" Link announced as his team breached the top of the cliff.

"LET'S KILL THESE MUTHA-SUKAS!" Mario shouted as they jumped down and joined the group of five below them.

"Why is there so much battling!" Ana complained with hand gestures, and smacking me in the face.

"OW!" I yelled. "That was my eye, dammit!"

She looked up at me. "Sorry." she said with an apologetic smile. "Oh look, that battle didn't last long. Ha, Link is hurt. See? He's in a pool of his own blood!" Anastazia began to laugh with great evil to herself.

"Okay, calm down, Miss Murderess, you don't need to go crazy." I told her while she glanced up at me with her eyes that sent messages of evil into your very soul.

"Don't tell me what to do." She said coldly while turning her head back to the screen.

She was right, Link was hurt badly, to my delight, the others were hurt as well, but not as badly. Marth had a dislocated shoulder, Lucas held his eye, Red was tending to his Pokémon who were bruised, Ike was rubbing his hand and cringing, he must have broken the bones, Mario and Yoshi were cut up, Kirby had a large bump on his head, Pit had damaged his wings and was unable to fly, and the Ice Climbers were looking at their hammers in sadness.

"Well, that was a good plan, Ana. Your anger paid off." I told her.

"Of course it did. I mean doesn't it always work."

"No it doesn't. Remember when you tried to take your anger out on me, and you ended up breaking your arm? Yeah, backfire 101."

"We don't speak of that."

"Yeah, we don't speak of a lot of things."

She looked up at me. "Great and Powerful Ganondorf who can't run down stairs?"

I clenched my teeth and shook my head. "THAT is one thing we NEVER speak of, and you know that."

She smiled. "I know. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well-" I said while trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"SHUT UP!"

"I didn't say anything." When I looked at her, I saw that she was staring at me with steel behind her eyes. I knew she wasn't happy. "Anastazia, you don't need to stare deep into my soul."

"You were implying that I was stupid, father."

"Oh, please." I said, while rolling my eyes and looking away. She exhaled through her nose in anger.

"You-"

"LINK! Are you alright!" Pit yelled, which interrupted the thing Ana was about to say. She quickly turned her head to the monitor. Pit was kneeling next to Link's unconscious body that was covered in blood. "Is he dead?"

Red walked over to the hero's body. "I don't think so, I mean he is clearly breathing, but when he wakes up, he will be very weak."

"Well we need to go to another place, one that is not infested with the remains of bodies. He either needs to get up or be carried." Ike explained to the group. "I can't, those damn Primids broke my hand."

They all looked at each other, then at Link. All debating on who is going to carry the boy, who is an asshole.

"I'll carry him." Pit said stepping up. "I think it's the right thing to do. I mean, he saved me from an incoming attack after a Primid stole my ability to fly." He then managed to pick up the bleeding hero and threw him over his shoulder. All the others looked at him, confused by the fact that this angel could have a young man over his shoulder and not be phased about the added weight.

"Are you sure about this, Pit?" Ike asked.

"Yes, don't worry. I've been through worse, now let's go. Before another attack is launched on us."

They all agreed and began walking away from the Canyon full of decaying bodies of the defeated Primids, while the screen went black. I found that Ana had fallen asleep amidst the reconciliation of the group. I still had my arms wrapped around her as well.

"Anastazia?" I said, hoping she would wake up and move to the other side of the couch so I could change the screen to a different group trying to halt our plans. She didn't move. I sighed and hung my head due to her stubbornness of sleeping. I then remembered one way on waking her up. I grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled it. Her eyes flashed open and got up, allowing me to change the screen.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She exclaimed. "Do you not know that hurts!"

"Well of course I do, that's why it always works on waking you up." I said enthusiastically.

"Why did you wake me up! I was finally getting real sleep." she sat back down and glared at me.

"What about the last few nights! You've slept perfectly fine. And now you say that you were finally getting some real sleep? What have you been doing while I was asleep. dammit!"

She looked at her healing foot, which still had a bunch of unhealed stitches. How she could even walk on that foot was unknown to me. She has to be in severe pain all the time with that foot. "Sleep has always been an issue for me, due to my troubled childhood, Ganon. I never know what's real and what's a dream. I would wake up in the middle of the night, with tears trailing down my face from realizing that what had happened in the dream WAS just a dream. Sometimes, I won't even go back to sleep due to how vivid and horrifying these dreams were. Death reigns over it all. He manages to crawl his way into my brain and be the puppeteer over my dreams, thus causing all the darkness and death that causes me to wake up in a cold sweat, a jolt running down my spine, and an increased sense of anger."

"Darkness? Death?" I repeated. "Why be afraid of that? Ana, you cause both of those. You-"

"You don't realize that this darkness and death is caused by you. Your presence in my dreams takes over Death's job. You would manipulate the cinematic sequence of my dream to cause certain doom and demise-"

"D-Demise?" I stuttered. That name. It was like a blade ripping its way in my chest. Demise, the point I was like this. The hatred of Zelda and Link. The cruel, yet sarcastic personality. All matched with the overwhelming sense of being committed to a very small number of things. "What kind of Demise?"

"Demise, as in someones death. Why, is there a person named Demise?"

I got up and folded my arms across my chest, without looking at her. "Demise is not a person. He is a demon that once was Imprisoned by the Goddess Hylia. He rose once again, but now...he remains in the sword Link carries with him. Demise is sealed within the Master Sword, slowly decaying. Yet not slow enough. He was once an all-powerful Demon King, single-handedly taking out hordes of people without any help. The land he razed was Hyrule, but it was then known as The Surface. It looked nothing like the Hyrule you know. There had been a great battle with Demise against Hylia. Fearing that he would kill everyone, she sent a large piece of rock with all the remaining humans to the sky, thus saving them from Demise's destruction. But, she had faced grave injuries and she transferred her soul into the body of a mortal. The goddess had many upon many clues on how to defeat Demise, should he return once again, for her chosen Hero. The prophecy had been true, and he rose once more, thanks to the help of his servant, Ghirahim."

"And you know this...how? Exactly?" She asked.

"It's complicated, Anastazia. I've been here for centuries, and I still don't know everything about this world."

"Well, you must have some connection with Demise, I mean he sounds just like you, and did things that you had done."

I sighed. There was more secrets I had to hide from Ana than just the one I already told her. But, that didn't relieve ANY stress and overall guilt on these hidden links to my origins. I couldn't explain everything to her yet. All I could do was hope she doesn't ask about direct relatives. THERE. There would be a problem.

"Well, well, well." I heard Cia say in her unusually high-pitched voice. I spun on my heels to see her without her mask. _Damn! Now I can't crush her mask under my boot! _I thought to myself. She was perched on the control panel for the monitor. Her staff, glowing with a deep violet symbolized the evil that dwelled inside her black heart, given if she even had one, was leaning next to her, while she looked at her nails. Cia looked at us and her lips formed into a twisted smile woven together with threads of corruption that still lingered. "It looks like we have the Princess and her worthless long-haired King. Hm."

Anastazia caused a ball of dark energy to form in her right hand, while the left was still wrapped with the segment of my cape to stop the bleeding on her wrist. Even from behind, I could tell Ana's eyes were locked on Cia's purple colored iris'.

"Oh, looks like Little Miss Princess knows how to use magic after all. How many tries did it take you to master forming a sphere? I know you are a true blonde at heart, Anastazia. You aren't fooling me with your red hair. Bad choice as well. Talk about a Fashion DON'T!"

"I should be telling you the same thing. I mean white hair and an EXTREMELY revealing outfit? What are you, the next Hyrulean Playboy? Because, you aren't worthy." Ana said as she aimed the energy at Cia, and threw it at her, which caused the Black Witch to be knocked to the ground.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" She exclaimed while getting up and finding out that she had a bloody nose. "How dare you! YOU APPROVE OF THIS!" Cia looked at me while saying that. I didn't move, but I only laughed menacingly.

"I raised her as my equal, Cia. I didn't raise a failure, if I did, then she would have been dead decades ago." I said while moving next to Ana, who still had her eyes locked on Cia. "You just happen to be jealous that she is a better wielder of magic and weapons than you. Mostly because she never tried to kill me."

Cia clenched her teeth and dashed towards us. Next thing I saw was that she was thrown to the ground all the way across the room, by Ana. She looked up at me and smirked. Ana then walked over to Cia and kicked her staff out-of-the-way as if she was a high school bully and she had tripped one of the geeks. The white-haired witch bared her teeth at my daughter.

"You have no business her, Cia." Ana growled in a murderess voice. "You will leave."

I formed a flaming ball of fire in my hand and laced it with a power that caused chains to appear on whoever is hit. With a devilish grin and no mercy at all for this incapacitated woman, I threw it at her, which chained her to the wall. Unable to wield her staff or magic.

"You seem to want something, Cia." I said. "If so, what?"

Cia chuckled in her maniacal tone. "Oh, I will have what I want soon enough. And with it, I will be able to kill you and your little daughter, along with anyone who dares defy me."

"What are you? Zant? I've been down that road." Ana implied.

"You both are just tokens for a game being played by someone else, but with the prize I shall receive, we can all be powerful. Take down the Smashers once and fore all. What do you say?" She coaxed with a cunning smile.

"I don't think so. You, on the other hand shall return to the Halberd and sail on a trackless course in the sky." I told her while pushing past Anastazia and getting up in Cia's face, which had no war marks on it, unlike Ana. Without another word, I sent her back to where she had come from. Halberd meaning. I turned around to see Ana with a proudly evil smirk painted on her face. Eyes were melted of being frozen on one target, and she blinked slowly.

"She's had it too good for too long." She said. "Cia needed to realize what she was up against."

"You're right, but I think she should have been killed instead."

"You were the one who wanted to kill her and you had the perfect opportunity, but no, you sent her back to the Halberd. Why, Ganondorf? Why?"

I realized that she was correct. "Dammit!"

"Maybe she'll crash into the water, she can't escape. Mainly because she left her staff here, and you know as well as I do, that is the source of her power. Without it she is virtually mortal and vulnerable." Ana was saying as she picked up the heavily detailed and demonic weapon. The dark purple crystal glowed with Cia's magic. Anastazia smirked as she held the horrid and basically possessed staff. The hand that held it outlined itself in a strange color. "What the hell?" she said looking at her now normal colored hand.

"Okay, if that was a symbol of Cia corrupting you, then that's it. I would have to kill you." I admitted. It was true. Once Cia had a hold of something she wouldn't let it go. If she had control of Anastazia and her powers then the only thing I could do was murder her. Battle her with pure cruelty and a mind with one goal. A goal that forcibly took the life of my daughter. Although, I didn't know if that would even happen. Maybe Anastazia had received Cia's powers, which would defiantly cause her to become a threat.

"Well that seemed positive, Ganondorf." Ana said sarcastically. "The only thing you can do is kill me if I am corrupted. Great plan!"

"It's true. Now, with this behind us, why don't we go see if Cia drowns."

Her face lit up with a smile and wide eyes as she sat down on the couch. The demon staff leaned against the wall where Cia had been chained.

"What happened to you sleeping, Ana?" I asked while standing behind her. "You kind of went crazy from me pulling your hair to wake you up, then explaining how I would control your dreams and make them so frightening that you couldn't go back to sleep, next came the discussion of Demise, and now Cia and her presence. I'm surprised that you aren't dead tired yet."

She sighed and ran her bandaged hand through her hair. "I am tired, but honestly I doesn't matter, okay? So, are we going to make lives horrid or not?"

I hung my head. "Fine! If you say so..." But, before I could even sit down, Master Hand popped up on the monitor.

"YOU TWO!" He yelled furiously. His finger pointed to both of us, leading me to believe that we didn't do something he told us to do. "HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T EXPLODED THE ISLAND YET!"

Anastazia and I exchanged looks, which were both full of dread and realization, followed by an overwhelming sense of failure that neither of us enjoy.

"Sir, we-" Ana began, but was stopped.

"DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION, MISSY!?"

I looked at the ceiling. "Don't freak out, don't freak out." I muttered to myself in hoping she wouldn't go into her _bitch mode_, especially with this crazy lunatic of a leader, who has no authority to tell us what to do.

"Okay, I'm going to stay calm about this. It's not like this is some big deal." she said, while breathing heavily and right eye twitching.

"Sir, we were caught up in the dealings with Cia. We shall do what you have instructed. Don't doubt us." I told the hand.

"Cia? Who is this Cia?"

"You don't know?" Ana asked now out of her crazed trance. "I thought you recruited her!"

"Ana, Master Hand didn't recruit her, she put herself in this situation. He has no idea what we have to deal with." I said to her.

"Well, GET TO WORK! I can't wait for this any longer!" The screen showing Master Hand turned black.

"She chose this? Why?" Ana was saying as she grabbed the staff and sat down. "Why did she even-"

"Anastazia, we do not question her. She's here for one reason, and it's not about making lives hell."

"Then what is it that she wants?"

I looked at my hand that held the Triforce of Power and furrowed my eyebrows due to anger, as the triangle glowed on the back of my hand. I turned to her. "She wants the Triforce. That's why she's here."

Ana tossed the staff onto the ground and stood up suddenly. "WHAT? I-I thought that's what you are supposed to do!"

"Yes, I am supposed to do that, but now Cia has that goal in mind. Link and Zelda are the two others with the Triforce. You know I don't care for them at all. She can take their pieces and kill them, but if she manages to get the full Triforce, then she would be unstoppable. Mad with power. Unable to realize what she's doing to herself and others around her-"

"Narcissistic Personality Disorder." Ana said calmly. "Someone with NPD is preoccupied with personal adequacy, power, prestige and vanity, mentally unable to see the destructive damage they are causing to themselves and to others in the process."

_Maybe I have that, _I thought to myself.

"Now, instead of talking about what Cia is going through and what she has to live with, why don't we do the task Master Hand told us to do in the first place."

"HOW CAN I FOCUS ON STUFF LIKE THAT WHEN I COULD BE POSSIBLY HUNTED DOWN BY SOME CRAZY WHITE HAIRED BITCH AND SHE STEALS MY FUCKING POWER, ANASTAZIA!" I shouted while beginning to freak out. I paced around the room while Ana just sat on the couch and watched me have a mental breakdown. I'm pretty sure she was laughing inside, but all her face showed was concern and overall confusion.

"Ganon?"

"I mean this is ridiculous! Who would want to hunt me down? I would just kill them anyways! But, now,"

"Ganondorf?"

"Cia has no right. Was this all her plan? To harass us both into submission? Then, expect us to share the Triforce amongst each other? WHAT THE-"

"FATHER!" Ana yelled as she held on to my shoulders. "Stop freaking out. Cia is not going to take the Triforce piece you possess because well you can easily defend yourself and you're Ganondorf'."

"Oh what do you know, Ana? You just don't get it." I said moving her hands off of my shoulders and sitting on the couch. I stared at the blank screen while many things raced through my mind. Too many things.

"Thanks for the, oh so, _loving_ words." Anastazia looked at her bandaged hand and sat down then pulled her knees to her chest.

"Oh you know, I try." I said.

"Well? Are we going to find out of Cia died or not?" she exclaimed while gesturing to the screen. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and found the live feed for the Halberd. Turns out that they didn't crash, and were sailing in the clouds that they stained red. I was guessing that Cia was ordering the pilot while she sat somewhere with her legs crossed and she was sharpening her nails. Her eyes would be full of hatred for Ana and I, while she was thinking about a way to kill us both in a brutal yet unique fashion. Her powers may live in the staff that Anastazia now holds, but she would find a way to get it back, no matter how diabolical it would be.

"Well this isn't interesting." Ana said. "Oh look, a storage room with a box out-of-place."

The room she was talking about had a cardboard box, and it moved slightly.

"Fuck this box!" a deep voice exclaimed as it was lifted. A man appeared from underneath. He was well prepared for any on coming attack, with guns, ammo, knives, grenades, and anything in between. He had a brown beard and shaggy hair. His forehead was wrapped with a headband. He looked like he wanted some kind of revenge and would do anything to make sure they received what they deserve. Similar to me, I guess. "DAMN AGENTS! All I want is a mission that doesn't put me in this fucking box!"

"Geez. He sounds like you." I heard Ana say as she was biting her nails.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Do you not hear him! This guy has an attitude like you, Ganondorf."

I turned back to the screen to see the man pull out a rifle and run out of the room. Yelling something in the distance, which was most likely a warning to all who decide to plan on attacking him.

"I don't like to myself. "He's way too-"

"Too what? Too similar to you? With how he acts?" She added with a slight grin.

"No, he's-"

"You can't judge people by how they say things. Or how they look. It's a life lesson."

"I DIN'T HAVE TO LEARN LIFE LESSONS, ANASTAZIA! Do you not know me?"

She most likely had a moment of realization. "Oh, right. Never mind then, but it looks like this guy defiantly knows what he's doing. Too bad he's on the hero side, he would be-"

"Don't say that he should join, because...well you know what happened with the last two, and Cia. I can't stand them. It's hard enough to deal with you."

"I know that. You said it before. I am such a pain. With my constant means of failure along with my stubbornness and attitude. Such a hard thing to deal with." Ana was saying with an unusually high amount of sarcasm.

"What's with the sarcastic tone?"

"Hey, can't a girl be sarcastic once in a while?"

"Not without reason, so to say." I informed. "You usually have a reason, but it sounds like you have no clear reason for this, Anastazia."

"Well maybe I just don't have a reason, a-father."

I glared at her with eyes of death. All she did was smile, but it wasn't _just _a smile, it was filled with her egotistical arrogance and pride,

"Don't smile at me like that, Ana. It's just not right."

"Oh and giving me the _eyes of death _is alright with you?"

"GOD DAMMIT!" The man yelled, which interrupted our argument. He was running in the interior hallways of the Halberd, but stopped when he heard people talking.

"I'm faster than you!" It was Meta Knight and Lucario who were talking. They were dashing throughout the halls, in a competition-like style.

"You-" Lucario stopped when he reached a corner and saw a box that matched the one in the storage room. "What the hell?" he said.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" The man yelled as he jumped from under the box and freaked out Lucario.

"What the-" Meta Knight came back and was ready for another duel against the Box Man. "Get off of my ship!"

"Wait. Look." Lucario held his fist out in front of the man, and it surrounded in the similar blue aura. "See? Blue, GOOD! Red, BAD!"

"Oh, sorry man. Look, the name's Meta Knight, and this freak-of-nature is Lucario."

"Thanks, FRIEND!"

"Anyways, I'm Snake and I'm only here because I heard that there was a sexy chick in-"

"OKAY! I don't care about why you're here, just are you going to help me reclaim whats mine, or not? Because if you don't accept, then I'm kicking your ass out of the window!" Meta Knight yelled as he stared at Snake. You could feel the coldness of his voice from here.

"U-uh, g-guys? We got company!" Lucario stuttered as he pointed behind the winged swordsman, which revealed to be the incoming attack of hordes of primids.

"WELL. LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" Then, Snake, Meta Knight, and Lucario started to attack the army. Smashing down the weaklings like they were nothing.

I looked over at Anastazia,and found that she was asleep. Her head was resting on the arm of the couch. She had the staff clutched in her hands, as if it was a stuffed animal. But this one was a demon possessed murder weapon.

"Well, if you're going to be asleep, then I can watch Cia be beaten down by these three." I said to myself, already knowing that she wouldn't hear me at all. When she was asleep, she was out. I had learned that the hard way. Don't explain important things to a girl who looked awake, and expect her to remember the next day. Yeah, she remembered nothing. I didn't even want her to be next to that staff. It was basically radioactive and it radiated with a horrid evil far worse than she knows. I managed to take the weapon from her hands carefully and I threw it to the ground behind us. I saw her turn over, but not wake up. All I could say was _thank god._ That was because she would most likely kill me if I woke her up again.

"DAMMIT!" Meta Knight yelled as the trio entered a room with nothing inside. "WRONG ROOM! AGAIN! Thanks, Lucario for your directions...TO THE WRONG DAMN ROOM! I don't think this is the control room!"

Lucario glared at him and growled deeply. "I thought you were the owner of this ship. Shouldn't you have been the one guiding us?"

"Well, you were the one who just HAD to be in charge, all because of your so-called _aura_ reading." Meta Knight had added air quotes around _aura_, for emphasis on how angered he was.

"But, who was the one who just followed my plan and went along with it?"

"OKAY! OKAY! Enough!" Snake shouted as he stepped in between the two, splitting them apart. "Now, lets focus on something else and not each other! Look up!"

"Whoa, royalty in freeze mode." Lucario said. There was two cages with the trophies of Princess Zelda and Peach.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING ON MY SHIP!"

"We get it, Meta Knight! This is your ship. You don't need to keep saying that!" Snake told him. Meta Knights' yellow eyes glared at him. All Snake did was roll his own eyes and face the caged trophies.

"Uh, what is that?" Lucario asked pointing to the chains of the cages as shadow bugs began to descend down and engulf the trophy.

"How would I know? But, it looks like we are going to have to fight some royal bitches." Snake added as he readied his attacks.

"What do you-"

"Ah! It's good to be back in this state." A demonic and cold voice said. Two clones appeared under the cages representing the princesses. Peach had already been in this form due to Cia, but Zelda had not been revived since the beginning of this quest. They both had a violet hue to them and glowing gold-colored eyes.

"Well, well, well," False Zelda said walking around the trio. " it looks like people are here to reclaim this ship."

"Looks like it. Yet, that is not going to happen. Why don't we show them how clone royalty causes pain. They call us the Clone Royal Pains, and you will know why!" False Peach exclaimed as the two rushed forward and attacked the group, who all quickly responded with their own methods of pain.

The clone's were eventually defeated after a long battle. They dissolved into a heap of purple bugs, while the three looked on, in pain. Snake had burns on his face, Meta Knights' cape had rips and shoulder guards were dented, and Lucario was holding his head that had cuts and bruises.

"God damn bitches!" Snake complained.

"Are we going to save them? Or are we leaving them here?" Meta Knight asked clutching his shoulder.

Snake glanced up at the cages and sighed. "I think it's best if we do. Now, Meta Knight and I will shoot the cages down, and you Lucario, will revive the Princesses. Then, I want you two to quickly leave and I'll follow behind." He instructed. They nodded weakly but were able to do the task Snake told them to do. The two shot the cages down by their chains and they began to fall. Lucario rushed at the fallen trophies and revived them immediately.

"Now, go!" Snake yelled at them, and they left. Zelda and Peach dusted off their dresses and looked at the man who had saved them.

"Oh god, don't- wait, you're not Link." Zelda said looking around. "Where is he?"

"Link? Who is this Link?" Peach asked looking at the princess with questioning eyes.

"My hero, duh! And, this whack-a-do, isn't him at all! DID YOU TAKE HIM!" She pointing her finger in Snakes' face while yelling. He held up his hands in defense.

"No, no, I don't know who Link is, so I didn't take him! You were turned into a trophy! Sorry, I'm not the _ideal_ hero you were expecting, but you're revived, so I think a thank you would be best suited for the time being."

Peach giggled in her girly fashion. I was honestly glad Ana did not turn out like that, I would have had to kill her. "Well, thank you, mister man."

Zelda crossed her arms and rolled her yes, disgusted that Snake was not Link.

"I am not called Mister Man, Peach. My name is Snake. Now, I want you both to stay here. There is an evil on this ship and I can't let you two be wrapped up in this mess."

"Oh why? Because we are girls?!" Zelda shouted.

"Just stay here! Goodbye!" Snake then ran off to follow Meta Knight and Lucario. Leaving the two royals alone and confused.

"How dare he! Not allowing us to fight because we are girls, how sexist!"

"Zelda, calm down! I brought cards! We can play 52 pickup! Or Go Fish! You choose!" Peach said happily as she sat down and began dealing out a pack of cards while Zelda roamed around.

"How can you play cards at a time like this! Someone is here coming to kill us! And Link's not here to help us!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT LINK!? He's clearly not here!"

"Peach, I will not shut up about Link, okay? I have known him for years, and now...he's not here to see me. He wasn't able to go to the Midair Stadium battle, because he was trying to find the Master Sword, so I-I miss him!" Zelda then began crying into Peach's shoulder. The Pink princess looked confused, but comforted her friend.

"You'll find him, don't worry."

I rolled my eyes and had enough of this. "Lord, this is torture!" I yelled. "CAN THEY BE MORE ANNOYING!"

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep!" Ana said while jabbing me in the side with her foot.

"Well maybe you shouldn't sleep here."

She lifted her head weakly and glared at me with half-asleep. "Don't test me."

"Go back to sleep, Anastazia."

Ana then collapsed, hitting her head on the arm rest, but falling back asleep. "You are odd. Very odd." I turned back to the screen to see Zelda and Peach still talking about their relationships. Both crying and laughing. This was so boring.

"SOMEONE! DO SOMETHING!" I said to the screen. But all they did was continue being girls. Frustrated, I turned the monitor off, hoping that something else would happen when it turned on once again. I got to my feet and moved a piece of hair out of my face. "Damn long hair. So much work." I complained. "Ana with her appearance changing magic, and whatnot."

I was then hit in the back of the head with a pillow. "I told you to shut up!" Ana said.

"Don't hit me with pillows! I can kill you with a pillow if I wanted to."

"Ganon, just let me sleep, or you'll meet an uncertain death with anything I can find!"

I smiled and looked at how peaceful she was when she slept. Peaceful, but was probably dreaming of a hell-born city with blood rivers. Murders roamed the streets with faces that were painted with permanent devilish grins. Wait, that doesn't seem horrifying enough to wake you up and not go back to sleep. Oh, right, she said that she was finally getting decent sleep. I saw her cloak on the ground next to her and I set it over her so she wouldn't be cold.

"Don't worry Ana, we'll take over soon. Cia will die, and everyone will be happy. Mark my words." I traced her long scar line with my finger and sighed. "Everyone will die in a tragic way that we won't care for." I saw her lips curl into a smirk then fade.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sure it was a bit long but that was because i got distracted with Hyrule Warriors and adding things about Cia from the cut scenes. But anyways, i think Chapter 11 will be the last chapter in this story...then we go on to a new one! Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11 - Ganondorf

Last chapter was crazy. Link and Zelda are a couple and Peach is crazy. Though in this chapter we have a bit more of the craziness. this chapter is not meant for the young ones, all because of Snake. Last Chapter of Legion of Doom as well! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

(Ganondorf's P.O.V)

"GET UP! God, you are so lazy!" Anastazia yelled as she jabbed my side with her high-heels, which she usually would do constantly. I found that I had fallen asleep on the ground and sporting a new bruise below my right eye, along with a painful spot where Ana was stabbing me with her shoe.

"Ana, stop." I said groggily. I could barely open my eyes due to the brightness. Anastazia stood beside me, her hair the same color as mine as well as it being long and layered. "Why do you insist on waking me up with the means of pain?"

She knelt to my level, so just enough for me to see her face without it being covered by light. "Ganondorf, that's how I always wake you up. I learned that from you."

"I didn't think you would have applied that here. I'm probably bleeding from your freaking heels, Ana."

"Well, maybe you should get up, so we can watch these girls attempt to kill themselves. They are jumping from ledge to ledge on the exterior of the Halberd. It's honestly quite amusing. Although, Zelda seems to have disappeared."

My eyes widened and I got to my feet immediately after she had said that. How could have either Princess leave?

"Ana, what do you mean by Zelda seems to have disappeared?"

She crossed her arms and darted her eyes to the screen. "Look for yourself."

I pushed past her and found that she was right. Zelda was not with Peach, it was some other woman. This one was similar to a ninja. Her face was almost completely covered by white cloth, and her blonde hair peeked out from under the wrappings on her head. She had a very serious look about her. They were defiantly on the Halberd and near Cia's location.

"Do you know who she is? Meaning, did you _Google_ this girl?" I asked, without taking my eyes off of the screen.

"Her name is Sheik. Last surviving member of the Sheikah Tribe. The tribe that-"

"Was loyal to the Royal Family, yes. I know that much, Anastazia. Why Sheik is here, I don't know."

The girls were on the exterior and were aiming for the top deck.

"Look at me! I'm invulnerable to fire!" Peach said while giggling. She was prancing like a happy little girl on the deck of the Halberd. WHEN THE GUNS WERE FIRING!

"Now, that's a dumb blonde." Ana commented as she bit her nails. That had been one of her WORST habits growing up.

"Stop biting your nails." I said, hitting her arm. "How many times have I told you about that?"

"Only about a million times, and you don't need to tell me again."

"It's still not good for you."

"Oh shut up. It's not like you have bad habits as well, Mr. I'm Going To Go Raid A Village Due To My Anger. My habit of biting my nails does not cause death, Ganondorf. Yours does."

I rolled my eyes and went back to the screen showing Peach trying to prove that she can defy being killed by shots from guns.

"PEACH! Get over here!" Sheik barked.

"Sheik, seriously. I'm sure that-" Peach's words came to a halt when a series of green laser blasts came darting towards the Princess in unison, causing her to fall to the ground in a screaming panic. Sheik saw what happened and, in her rage, teleported to where the shots came from. She appeared on the canopy of an Arwing, that was being piloted by Fox Mcloud.

"YOU!" She yelled, pointing at the pilot. "You could have killed Peach! You shall pay!" Sheik then smashed the glass with her hand and grabbed Fox. She immediately threw him to the ground and began running quickly. Her eyes were as sharp as broken glass, both locked on Fox. She was ready to kill him for nearly cutting her friend in half due to his indescribable bad aim. They finally clashed together, with Fox trying to attack Sheik with his foot, but was quickly blocked with her forearm.

"Stop it!" Peach said. "Fox-y guy, have some tea!"

"B-but-" He turned his head to see his opponent with a cup of tea on a pale pink plate.

"Every problem is solved with tea! Take it." Peach offered the drink to him.

"I'm-"

"TAKE THE TEA!" Sheik yelled, to which he graciously accepted it. The screen then went to the interior of the Halberd. Panning around as if the camera was looking for their next target.

"Anastazia," I said without looking at her.

"The team of three are going for Cia. Took them long enough, you know." Ana began pacing around the room in a worry-like fashion all while chewing her nails. I never figured out why she bit her nails. It was not nervousness or worry. It could be excitement or happiness that someone was finally getting what they deserve. It didn't matter anymore. Cia was going down and all Ana and I could do was hope that the team could for surly kill her.

"Ana. Stop wandering around."

"Why should I? It's not like-"

"Go sit down. Now." I told her firmly as I pointed towards the couch with cold eyes. She sighed and did what I told her.

"Fine. Why do you-"

"Stop your words." I sat down next to her. "I don't need another person in my life who freaks out at the sound of someones name, okay? Now, stop biting your nails, calm down, and focus on the screen."

She put her hands behind her back so she wouldn't be tempted, sighed, and kept her eyes on the screen in front of her. The group of three exited an elevator, all ready for an attack. Snake walked out first and saw the control room full of duplicated 2-D figures known as Mr. Game&Watch.

"What the hell are-" Snakes words were stopped when a violet smoke stream appeared in front of them all. Before it cleared, an evil giggle was heard.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Meta Knight. Owner of this ship am I correct?" Cia said, pushing past both Lucario and Snake.

"And what if I am?"

"Why-"

"Whoa, hold the phone. Who are you? And before you say anything, how you doing?" Snake said while looking Cia up and down. Taking note of her.

"Are you serious?" Ana complained, obviously not caring.

"You wanna do something after this all blows over? And speaking-"

I IMMEDIATELY clasped my hands around Ana's ears, to her surprise. "NOPE!" I shouted, knowing what Snake was saying. Even though Anastazia knows about what he was talking about, I found it extremely preposterous. She looked at me, confused, but knowing why I was covering her ears. I looked at the screen again and saw Snake still flirting with Cia, who couldn't do anything because she had no powers. Ana took my hands off of her head, although that was a bad decision on her part.

"You look my type, " Snake began while staring at the Black Witch in a lewd and lustful way, which was not right. "nice hair, beautiful eyes, amazing body, but there's still one problem. Your clothing."

"Oh lord." Ana grabbed my hands and once again set them over her ears.

I shook my head. "Anastazia,-"

"Is it over?" She asked. I wasn't focused on the screen, but rather Ana, who was freaking out now, for not only Cia but this sex-crazed maniac. I darted my eyes to the monitor and saw Snake on the ground, knocked out. I took my hands off of her ears.

"I think so." I told her.

"Oh god, what's wrong with people?"

"I can't answer that, Ana. Oh look, Meta Knight and Lucario are trying to fight Cia." I said seemingly amused by the three. Cia brushed off her skirt after being thrown to the ground by Lucarios' aura attack. Her face read displeasure, which was matched with a conniving grin.

"You two are too much. Really, I thought I had my ex-boss and his slut of a daughter were difficult to deal with, but now you two? It only makes my goal that much worth acchieving."

I glanced over at Ana and saw that she wasn't there. All that was there was a vacant spot with her black stilettos on the ground. The other rooms door was closed, which symbolized that she was there. I rolled my eyes and exhaled through my nose, while getting up. I opened the door and found her curled up in a ball, crying to herself. She had been called a whore, dumb blonde, stupid, bitch, worthless, but NEVER a slut. Cia had crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed.

"Ana? Wha-" my words stopped when I noticed something odd about her. The cloth that was on her wrist was no longer there and the scab had been picked at, so blood was pouring down her arm, same with the other wrist. A piece of glass laid next to her as well. "Why are you cutting yourself, Anastazia?"

She lifted her head slightly. I could see that her eyes were bloodshot and irritated due to her excessive crying.

"Ana, come here."

"I-I c-can't m-move." She stuttered between her crying, while tipping herself over and crying even more. I couldn't do anything else, but pick her up in my arms and carry her out of the room.

"Anastazia, what's wrong?" I asked. She set her head on my chest and tried to regain her normal breathing, instead of gasping for air, I sat back of the couch and looked at the red-haired girl in my arms who was basically killing herself due to her slit wrists. "Silence isn't the answer."

"I-I c-can't t-take it a-any longer, father. I-I j-just can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"B-being c-called t-thing's I'm not. W-why d-do they a-assume t-that I h-have been a p-prostitute? T-they d-don't k-know me!"

I felt like this was a replay of what happened when she was around 11, but that time she wasn't called horrible names, it was when she had almost gotten killed by her own powers. She got scared with the amount of power and used it against herself, accidentally, causing her to lose massive amounts of blood and be in the infirmary for nearly a month. I felt like I had to protect her from anything and everything since that day. Although, I couldn't protect her from herself.

"Ana, you shouldn't listen to them. You are beautiful, confident, and evil. You need to know that. I know that you grew up with no motherly figure, causing you to become overly sensitive and the lack of confidence, but-"

"I-I get it. R-really." She said whimpering in pain due to her sliced skin.

"Ana, you commit suicide over a word. A word said by someone who we will murder in a gruesome and horrific fashion, mind you. You don't need to kill yourself about this."

She regained her normal breathing finally. "Well, I don't have anything to put on my wrists. So, it's either you find something or I bleed to death. Pick one."

"Oooo an ultimatum." I said sarcastically. She glared at me, but with no enthusiasm. I put her on the other side of the couch and easily found something to wrap her wrists with. "You are such a bad looker, Ana. I mean seriously."

She rolled her eyes and sat up so I could put the cloth on her blood stained skin. She gave a grimace of pain but shook it off, but continued to squirm in discomfort from the fabric on open wound feeling.

"Geez, calm yourself." I told her. She looked at me and then at the ceiling.

"Well maybe you shouldn't forcibly wrap my cuts as they are open wounds."

"Oh, shut up. I'm helping you." I looked at the screen briefly and saw that the team consisting of only Lucario and Meta Knight were battling Cia. Snake was still on the ground, where he should stay, after revealing his true colors, as being a sex-crazed, egotistical, and innuedo-loving man. Anastazia was never going near him. Ever. When I finished with her cuts, she just stared at the already blood covered bandages that wrapped around her wrist and her hand. I folded my hands behind my head and turned my attention to the duo. Suddenly, I felt a head on my shoulder. "Can I help you?" I asked her. She seemed happy now. As if any pain anywhere in her body had melted away.

"No." she said plainly. "Just ignore the fact that I'm here."

I smiles slightly. "I don't know how I could to that. Especially with you whining in pain."

"Hey, I don't whine." She corrected. "I complain."

I saw that Cia was no longer losing at the battle. She was winning. Causing Meta Knight to be shot back against the wall and landing on his already dented shoulder pad, most likely further injuring it. Lucario's aura attacks were deflected by Cia with her quick ability to dodge.

"Why did I teach her that technique?" I asked myself. Because she was my apprentice for more than 2 years, I was able to trust that she could be worthy of learning battle and weaponry techniques. Now that I think about it, I can't believe that I even trusted that bitch, for only her to go for the kill on me.

"How would I know? You chose her."

I ignored her and noticed that Lucario began running towards Cia.

"You stupid bitch! How dare you almost kill my friend!" He exclaimed as he regained his strength and started using physical attacks against Cia. She was defiantly angered now, it could be read through her eyes. Cold, unforgiving, and disturbed. Malevolence shimmered as the faint light caught her violet iris'.

She lifted her head and giggled with her lust of bloodshed. High-pitched but mixed with a sense of darkness and mystery. "You really do enjoy games, don't you Lucario? Well, I don't think you will win this one!" Cia screamed as she caused a blast of purple energy to be released from her hand, which smashed the windows and threw all the Mr. Game&Watch clones out on to the deck of the Halberd, crashing Sheik, Fox, and Peach's tea party. Cia picked up the unconscious Snake and tossed him out as well. Lucario followed behind. She laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I looked at Ana, who was no longer on my shoulder, but sitting up with wide eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked shakily and not parting her eyes from the monitor.

"I think Cia won."

"How did she get her powers? She doesn't have her staff!"

"Ana, the real question is, why did she have powers that were IDENTICAL to yours?" It was brought to my attention when I noticed that the color of her magic was purple and black. The style was the same as how Ana would use them. Jagged and accurate. Mystics applied as well.

"T-that's why my hand glowed! She stole my powers by deliberately leaving her staff here. It was either your powers or mine that she was going to seal." She said looking at her hand, opening and closing it. Feeling the lack of magical properties that no longer coursed through her veins. "I'm stuck. I can no longer change my appearance or do anything-"

I laughed to myself. "You just lost your powers and the first thing you are worried about is your inability to change what you look like?"

"It's a useful ability, thank you very much."

"Anastazia, you can't let being powerless distract you, okay?"

She clenched her teeth and stared at the ground. I couldn't imagine was emotions were going through her right now. It must be awful. "I feel...vulnerable, powerless, and susceptible to everything. Including you."

"Well, no shit, Ana. You have no powers that you can use. Now saying that I realize that, the staff had only a couple powers. Transportation and an ability that who ever holds the staff and is not the owner, takes their power away. You fell for it. It's not corruption. It's-"

"Basically a way for me to die quicker. Without my power, I can't defend myself or do anything!"

"Anastazia. You can use swords and weapons. I trained you for a reason. And I think this is the reason."

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. When she opened her eyes again, she leaned on me for support. I looked at the screen and saw that Lucario and Snake were awake and talking to the tea party guests.

"So, lemme get this straight," Sheik said narrowing her eyes at the two-party crashers. "You were attacked by a white-haired, almost nude, bitch who wanted to take over this ship?"

Snake was in a strange state. His eyes were hazed with lust and his smile didn't help at all. Lucario groaned in disgust at what Snake looked like.

"Yes, that is exactly what we're saying, Miss Sheik. Meta Knight-"

"CIA IS MY MASTER! AND SHE ORDERED ME TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" A loud demonic voice shouted. The group of 5 turned to see one of the last high-ranking members of the Subspace Army, Duon. It was a giant robot made completely out of shadow bugs. Programmed with a mixture of angers between many murderous animals and serial killers. Duon was not someone you would want to meet in a dark alley. He had a split personality as well.

"DON'T WORRY BITCHES! Falco is here to save the-" The cocky and arrogant Arwing pilot said, just before landing face first on the ground as a landing. Fox snickered to himself.

"Nice landing, Mr. Heroic." Fox said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, Fox. What do we have here? A big-ass robot who thinks he's so cool?" Falco taunted, only to be hit with a laser from Duon. He was blasted back, while the robot chuckled in his monotone voice.

"Lord, save us." Peach muttered to herself. "He goy dirt on my dress! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I HAVE TO SPEND TO GET DIRT OUT OF THIS DRESS?!"

"Peach, calm down." Sheik said putting her hand on the princess's shoulder.

"HE GOT DIRT ON MY DRESS! AND NOW HE SHALL DIE! DIE A MOST PAINFUL AND AGONIZING DEATH!" Peach then led the attack on Duon, in a surprising twist. The robot was a fierce competitor due to how high his rank was in the army, allowing him to have more health and stamina than anyone below him in rank. Ana and I were not to be easily defeated. We were off-limits until the correct time. Which would be soon. I tore my eyes from the screen and looked at Anastazia, who was still staring at her hands. She had lost everything in a matter of at least 24 hours. Her bracelet, a pint or more of blood, her temper, and her powers.

"Why does Cia have to exist?" she asked without looking up from her hand.

"Because she thought it was time to bring us down, and her turn to raze the land."

"Well, that bitch needs no not rain on our parade. She can't just show up and decide that she wants to be a part of this."

"She'll get what she deserves. As will everyone else in this pathetic piece of land. Mark my words, Ana."

She looked up at me and smiled. "It's only a mater of time now, right?"

"Right. Although, why don't we begin phase 1. Detonate every bomb in the Subspace bomb factory." I said with a sly grin. She sat up and began putting her stilettos back on her feet while I went to the monitor and changed it to show the Subspace Bomb Factory. Samus, in her newly recovered orange power-suit, and Pikachu were running through the corridors of the factory.

"Dammit!" I heard Ana say behind me. I turned slightly to see that she had caused one of the stitches on her previously crushed foot, to unravel, allowing the wound to become open once again, but this time, half healed.

"Anastazia? Why?" I said plainly.

"I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault!"

"I don't have time to fix your foot. AGAIN. Put something around it so you don't lose more blood than you already have. Also, don't wear those shoes, you'll kill yourself."

"Oh so you want me to go barefoot until I get my powers back? Which might be never?"

I turned back to the screen. "It's a better choice than nearly killing yourself by shoes."

"PIKACHU!" Samus yelled as they were in a panic. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE LIGHT!"

"I'm sorry! But, it was just so shiny!"

"YOU THINK IT'S SO SHINY NOW?! AS WE ARE RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES? THANKS TO YOU!"

"DOOR!" Pikachu shouted as he used an electric attack to bust open the door ahead of them. They gained access to the largest room in the factory. The Bomb Station. A group of robots were lined in rows and were ready for the next deployment, should they be picked. Hundreds of bombs took up half of the large room. Awaiting the detonation time. The Ancient Minister stood in front of all his minions. Samus readied her arm gun while Pikachu's cheeks sparked. Although, the Minister looked down in sorrow. Confusing the two. Suddenly there was loud pounding noises echoing from somewhere.

"FUCK THIS DOOR!" A deep voice exclaimed. D.K, Diddy, Olimar, and Captain Falcon emerged from the blasted door above.

"Don't worry, Captain Falcon is here to save the day!" The arrogant captain said vainly. He looked at the head robot. "Whoa, what's with the cloaked guy?

Ana walked up to me. "They're all here. Why don't we send them a little welcome present." I said. She crossed her arms and grinned. I noticed that she refrained on having her stitched foot on the ground. Figures.

"Phase 2. Go." Ana told me, with no emotion mixed with a bit of monotone. My lips curled into a devilish grin as I pressed a button on the control panel, causing a holographic version of myself to be projected.

"Welcome, heroes." I announced. "Now, you may have wondered what prompted you to be brought together into fighting a common enemy. And you all believe that it is the cloaked figure, the Ancient Minister. You see, this is not his plan. It's mine. I plan on destroying you all with the simplist of tasks. With my apprentice at my side, there is no way you can stop us."

"Who are you!?" Falcon asked.

"You don't need to know, for you all shall perish in a blast of Subspace. Now. R. ! You know what to do!" The robots then turned and began grabbing the bombs, and assembled themselves to be spread all around the room.

"NO! Y-YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I trusted you!" Ancient Minister cried as he tried to stop his kind by pushing them out-of-the-way so they wouldn't get the bombs.

Ana stepped beside me, causing herself to be projected to the group. Fully revealing herself to the Smashers. "Trust is a silly word, Minister. There is no trust within being evil. Surly you would know that. Wasn't it you who said-"

"ANASTAZIA! SHUT UP!" He yelled at her. She chuckled and moved out-of-the-way.

"You have no business of being in command anymore, R.O.B!" I said.

"How do you-"

"I know all. R. , kill him! You will all die here, or die trying to stop us. Now. DEVIL BIRDS!" I cut off the transmission, along with all the monitors. Ana looked confused and scared.

"What's going-"

"We have to leave. Grab anything you don't want destroyed in the blast." I told her, as I grabbed Cia's staff from the ground. She nodded, but was unable to move due to her foot. I caused the weapon in my hand to disappear, and picked Ana up in my arms so she didn't have to walk.

"I'm sorry that you have to carry me, Ganondorf." She said.

"Ana, you don't need to apologize. Let's go kill those bitches and then all we have left is Cia. There, you can get your powers back and heal your foot."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck as we walked out of the hideout.

"Where's the Gunship located?" She asked, but before I could answer her, we appeared in a realm of little color. It was Subspace. The place was depressing to say the least. The appearance was a mottled, purple and black sky, with a dark violet ground. Lightning laced the horizon. I set Ana down, but she held onto my arm for support.

"We are on the Gunships base command center. Oh, and I think this belongs to you." I took out a piece of jewelry that had previously been part of the gauntlet on my arm. It was once her bracelet, but I had made it a necklace due to how destroyed it had been.

"Wait, was this-"

"Your bracelet? Yes. Took me long enough to fix it."

I handed it to her and she almost burst into tears. "Why would you do this?"

"Consider it a birthday present."

She looked like she had a moment of realization.

"Oh, don't tell me that you totally forgot about your own birthday, Anastazia. God knows you would never forget. When you were little you would not shut up about it."

Ana laughed to herself and held the necklace in her fist. I was hoping that she didn't crush it like I had done previously.

"You can thank me later. It's only a matter of time for when we are able to use this thing. I want you to man the guns. Do _exactly_ what I say. You understand?"

"Of course I do. Oh look. You can see everyone." Ana pointed to a large rift that opened up due to the Isle of Ancients submerging into Subspace.

"It's Time, Ana."

The Gunship appeared out of the rift and I saw that all the Smashers were together, even from here. Anastazia stood next to me. She was staring at the group of Smashers from afar.

"Test shot. Bam." She pressed one of the buttons and the Gunship charged up and released a blast of Subspace energy to the other side of the ocean., which caused a portal to open up. "Where'd they go?!"

I looked at where the Smashers had been, but they weren't there. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"N-no. You should be saying _what the hell_ about THAT! Ana pointed at something in front of us, and it revealed to be the Halberd.

"They got it back, I see. Hm. Let's see if Meta Knight knows how to really pilot his ship. Front missiles, Ana."

She pressed all the front missile buttons causing the front turrets to fire at the Halberd. What seemed like it should have lasted awhile, the Halberd was _instantly_ defeated in a midair explosion.

"Hm, not so skilled after all. Now that we-" I said turning away,

"Uh- Um." she stuttered. "Turn around."

"Why? They are already- OH SHIT." I turned back around and saw personal ships of ceratin smashers fly out of the explosion. They began firing at us. Not knowing what else to do., I smashed my fist down on all the buttons on the control panel, causing every gun that I added to be fired at the aircraft group. Anastazia stared at me, confused and shocked.

"Hey! That's my job!"

I didn't respond. I just looked at the mess of missiles aim at the Smashers. But, they were too skilled and way to small for them to be hit. To both Ana and I's anger.

"SUCK ON THIS BITCHES!" A voice yelled. Suddenly, a tiny, one person ship, ridden by Kirby, flew through the middle of the Gunship.

"Ganondorf! Seriously!? You spend days working on this, and it can't defend itself when a puff-ball flies through it with a rainbow-like ship!?" Ana exclaimed, clearly angry. I put my arm around her shoulders and we both walked into Subspace, once again. Leaving the ship that was in the process of exploding.

"How!?"

"How what?"

"How could I not have had that ship defend itself against a stupid little ship!?"

Ana took my arm off of her shoulders and stepped in front of me. "Everyone is going to be here. Including Cia. We have to split up and look for her, okay? Find her, destroy her, we win. That's the plan. You got it?"

"You don't have powers, how can you defend yourself?"

She smirked and grabbed my hand, which caused Cia's staff to appear. "There is my weapon. Give it to me."

I handed it to her and she began to run off. "Ana!" I called . She stopped and turned slightly. I noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes. "Don't die, and be careful of your foot, okay?"

She nodded and ran off once again. Leaving me to go my own path.

This place was endless. There was no way of getting out either. I never saw Cia or anyone. No one was insight. There was no point of this search. I began to walk back to find Anastazia. When I saw her, after about 10 minutes of continuous looking. I noticed that she was conversing with a familiar person. Green garb, green hat, blue eyes, Master Sword, Hylian Shield. This person was Link.

"It was you!" Link said pointing his finger in my daughters face. "You were the one who kicked me in the groin last week! The blonde girl in the forest!"

Ana looked at her nails. The staff was in her other hand. "Maybe I am. What's your proof?"

Link drew his sword and looked angry. "There is no proof! You were the one who rejected me! No one rejects the Chosen One!" He yelled. I appeared in front of Ana and stared at Link. Who looked both scared and shocked. "Y-you!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" I then punched him in the face, which caused him to be blown backwards. I turned to Ana, who was smiling.

"I could have handled it you know." She said.

"No. You couldn't. Trust me, Ana."

"Did you see her at all?"

I shook my head. "I don't think you saw her either, because you have her staff still."

"HOW COULD YOU!" Link yelled coming back with a broken nose and an accusation. He pointed at both of us.

I had Anastazia stay behind me, due to my promise of protecting her from harm. "What are you talking about?" I responded.

"You stole her power! You stole Zelda's Triforce piece! How dare you!"

"W-what? N-no! Sure I was going to, but I didn't!" I told him. "I only have my piece!"

"What about her?" Link pointed to Anastazia.

"She doesn't have any powers right now! They were stolen! Stolen by-"

"Me. Oh ho, yes. I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly, Boss. I guess you're not so worthless after all." A voice equivalent of the sound of nails on a chalkboard said. Link moved over towards where Ana and I was. Cia approached us, in a puff of violet smoke. Anastazia hid the staff from Cia's sight and clasped her arm around mine. Link raised his sword in defense. "Looks like you have something of mine, Missy. I want it back."

Ana was not her normal self right now. She was scared to death. Whimpering, and it was not due to her pain. I glared at Cia, while trying to protect my daughter from any possible harm Cia was or planning to throw at us. Cia laughed at Anastazia.

"Does the little princess need daddy for support? Looks like the princess is a thief." She taunted.

"Leave her alone, Cia!" I yelled. "Give Anastazia her powers back and she'll give you your staff in return."

"Ooo, who's this cutie?" Cia began walking over to Link, where she stroked the boy's hair and gazed into his eyes, to his discomfort. "You're Link, right?"

"What if I am? What's it to you?"

"Your girlfriend, Zelda told me where I could find you."

"WHAT?! How she tell you! Where-"

"Cia, stole Zelda's piece of the Triforce." Ana said quietly. "You have both her power and mine. Why do you need both!? Give mine back!"

"No can do, sweetheart. You see, with you powerless, Daddy can't help you. Daddy won't love you. You're WORTHLESS without power. All you are is a slut who-" Cia's words stopped when she was bashed in the face with her own weapon, by Anastazia.

"GIVE ME MY MAGIC BACK, YOUR WHORE! OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH YOUR OWN EGO."

Link stepped near me. "Damn, that's your daughter?" he asked. I nodded proudly.

"Yes, she's my pride and joy. Trained her myself."

"Why does she want power?"

"Cia stole her magic and she wants it back more than anything."

"Ganondorf? Why aren't you murdering me?"

I stared at the hero. "Because there is a larger enemy right now, and I don't feel like following the prophecy right now."

Cia was getting physical with Anastazia, which meant that Cia was in for a world of hurt. Thanks to Ana having the staff, she could block the powers that were being used against her.

"You are such a stupid bitch!" Cia yelled as she tripped Ana, causing her to fall on the ground, mainly her shoulder.

"We have to do something!" Link said trying to help my daughter, but I grabbed his arm so he didn't do anything stupid.

"No. You can't go anything! She is perfectly-" Before I could finish my sentence, I saw Ana be kicked in the head by Cia's high-heels, causing her to be knocked out again.

"Daddy can't save you now. If he did, I could easily overpower him. You hear that, Ganondorf? You go near your daughter, you die. I swear it." She warned while taking the staff from Ana's hands. I let go of Link's arm and my hand began to tremble with rage.

"I dealt with you once, Cia. But now that you are back, and trying to split up my daughter and I, that just crosses the line of everything!"

Cia giggled in delight, now having her staff back. But, unbeknownst to her, her hand glowed the same like Ana's did.

"Unless, you want to make a trade." She drifted over to Link and caressed the side of his face and unusually close to him as well. I stepped to the side. "I will give Anastazia's power back, if I can have both of your powers"

Link shoved Cia away from him, which only prompted her to gain more affection for him. I managed to get to Ana without Cia seeing me. I cradled her in my arms, to which she opened her eyes weakly.

"W-what-"

"Don't worry." I whispered. "You'll be alright."

"I-is my head bleeding?"

"Yes, she kicked you and knocked you out."

"Oh, that's sweet. Holding your daughter as she dies. Why don't you switch that around!" Cia then created a flaming sphere of dark energy and instead of throwing it, she blasted it onto the ground, causing a large wave of darkness. Oh god, this was it. I was going to die. Wait, I'm not supposed to die by the powers of someone else! That's what I do! I then noticed that Ana wasn't in my arms anymore, she stood in front of me, a barrier of golden light surrounding us. I got to my feet and realized that Ana had a glowing triangle on the back of her hand. She had stolen the piece of the Triforce that Cia had taken from Zelda. "HOW? How is that-" Cia looked at her hand and saw that the piece she had, was gone. "No! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She then dashed at us, but was stopped in her tracks as if frozen in suspended animation while we were fine. Link ran up to us, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Link asked, shocked that Ana was standing and protecting both me and herself with Zelda's magic.

"I got Zelda's magic now. Meaning I have this." Anastazia opened her hand and a golden triangle was floating above it. "The Triforce of Wisdom."

"I'll take that!" Link said, but Ana held back.

"How did you get it?"

"Cia's hand touched the staff, which sent her new power to Anastazia, who had been the owner of the staff briefly." I explained.

"I don't have my real powers back. I want them, not this good people magic. No offense, Link, but I don't want this! It's not the power I was born with! I stole this!"

"Ana, calm down." Link said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Zelda always had a plan. You must have a plan due to having that power. Am I right?"

Ana looked down and thought hard. Shaking and nodding her head at random times. When she looked up again, her eyes widened along with a newly woven grin on her face. "We have to give up our powers, so she can't get them."

Link and I looked at each other, with the same expression. Puzzled. "What do you mean, Ana?"

"Cia can create portals to different dimensions. Known as Gates of Souls." I said, remembering the things that she could do when I had her as an apprentice. "If what Ana means, by giving up our pieces. Then, we have to have her create a portal and send the pieces through there. So she can't get to them. Is that what your plan was?"

"Word for word. We have to use anything we have against her. Which includes creating a truce between each other. Meaning, we can't go for each other" She explained a long and detailed plan on how we were to get Cia to open a portal long enough for us to release the Triforce pieces and send them to another dimension. Along with having Ana getting her real powers back. When we were ready. The plan was finally set in action. It was Anastazia who has frozen Cia in suspended animation, and she released her. Cia rushed at us, but I knocked her out-of-the-way, causing her to be blown back onto the ground. Link was able to fight her with his weapons, while Ana and I watched in silence, awaiting her defeat.

"Why are you so good at this!?" Cia complained as she tried to block his strikes, but it was no use at all. Link was too skilled and too agile for her attacks.

"Because! I'm Link, and I can do what I want."

Cia was thrown to the ground once again, but when she got up she didn't go for Link, she went for Anastazia. Yet, like Link, Ana was too skilled for Cia, due to my cruel and heartless training for the first 5 years of her being my apprentice.

"Fine! If I can't kill you with my attacks, then you will all suffer from someone else's attacks!" Cia brought down her staff on the ground, causing a purple portal to appear behind her.

"GANON! NOW!" Ana yelled. I formed a ball of flames in my hand and threw it at the Black Witch who was chained to the portal wall. The portal prevented her from going through it.

"I'll take my powers back, thank you very much." Anastazia said, using the Triforce to suck all of her own magic out of Cia and back into her. Cia fell to the ground, weak and powerless. The portal that remained behind her, was our way of making sure she didn't get ultimate power.

"Our turn!" Link said. We released our Triforce pieces and sent them into the portal behind Cia, which closed quickly. Luckily, I still had a sliver of power left within my body. Ana looked triumphant. Link had a smirk similar to that of Anastazia when she did something evil. My daughter threw her arms around me and I stroked her hair, due to the sheer happiness that she had not died in this whole mess.

"What part of being killed by suffering from someone else's attacks do you not seem to get?" Cia's demented and raspy voice said. She got up and her eyes glowed with hatred for all of us. "You three will all be killed, in ways you don't even imagine. If any of you come back, you will find everything not as you left it."

The last thing I heard was the disturbed cackle of Cia and then everything went black.

* * *

Thank you all for reading Legion of Doom! I know it was a bit lengthy, but that's what writers do! They have long stories, though this one was long because of the plot line of Subspace Emissary. This is continued in my new story called "Time Shifted", and it takes place and follows the plot line of Skyward Sword! Thanks again!


End file.
